


Japanese Denim

by AddarusSalamander



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Communication, Crushes, Fight Scenes, Flirting, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Recall, Slow Burn, The Shimadas Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddarusSalamander/pseuds/AddarusSalamander
Summary: Overwatch was recalled and Genji meets its newest members. Lúcio grows on him more than he expected. Hopefully, things will work out, even with Talon attacking them every now and again.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a while! I hope you all enjoy it! Please read the notes at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic in a while please enjoy!

It had been a month since the recall officially began. Those who answered the call were settling in nicely. When Genji reunited with his former friends he wasn't sure what to expect or how they would react to him. Seeing Winston again brought back some good memories. Genji apologized to him for the many times he was angry with him. Winston, being too polite to say anything other than ‘It's in the past' gave Genji a couple of laughs. Lena hardly changed at all was almost like she was still the bright-eyed woman ready to fight whenever needed. They both danced around Mondatta, especially when she met Zenyatta. He could tell she blamed herself for what happened. That would take some time to get over.

Angela and McCree however, brought upon a more emotional reunion than Genji expected. Angela hadn't aged a day and McCree lost an arm. It felt like a lifetime ago the three were in the same room, to Genji it was. He surprised them both when he pulled them both into a hug. Hugs weren't his thing when he was in Blackwatch or any contact besides surgeries and battles. That was no secret working with him. Zenyatta opened him up to the feeling. It started as just simple pats on the shoulders, even though he couldn't feel it he could tell when a hand was there. The added weight wasn't a good enough replacement, but he grew used to it. Parts of him had synthetic skin and muscle, so he could feel there. Soft things like the wind or a tickle of a leaf were harder for him to detect, however. 

When he took Angela in his arms, she smelled just the same. It had been eight years, but she still used the same shampoo. As for McCree, it wouldn't be him if he didn't smell like cigars. He interrogated him about the loss of his arm but stopped when McCree built up a wall around it. Genji of all people had to respect that.

As for everyone else, they all welcomed him with bright faces. He couldn't really remember a time when Reinhardt didn't have a smile on his face. Torbjorn changed, he brought back with him a Bastion unit and his daughter. Reinhardt had been wary around it, but Torbjorn assures that it's harmless. Genji was still unsure of how it would fit in with them, but extra muscle never hurt especially considering they were understocked. Brigitte was kind she probably took after her mother. He wasn't sure what impact they could do with what they had. It had been a month and so far only a handful of people have recalled.

Genji was thankful Zenyatta agreed to come along with him. After everything they have been through he was willing to put his life away from the Shambali to fight. Part of Genji thought it was also because of himself, but that was too selfish of him to admit. So, now the two sat together near the edge of a cliff with the perfect view of the afternoon horizon. Genji never got to appreciate it before when he was in Blackwatch, but now that his mind was clear and his body was stronger he could. He took in all the beauty for what it was. He felt especially calm thanks to Zenyatta's harmony orb. It soothed his anxious nerves and helped him meditate. 

He wasn't like Zenyatta when he meditated, he seemed to go off to a whole different place. His orbs dancing and chiming along with the waves of the ocean. Genji thought maybe he was seeing the world through the iris, or perhaps he was in standby mode the Omnic's way of sleep. Whatever it was Genji envied the way he could just immediately go into the state without the help of anything from the outside world.

"My student?" Zenyatta's soft voice pulled Genji out from his thoughts. The cyborg ninja looked at him and tilted his head.

"Yes, Master? Did I disturb you?"

"How could you have disturbed me when you were completely lost in your own thought?"

With or without the harmony orb, Zenyatta could see right through him. "So much has changed Master," he started, "I never appreciated the view before. It all feels different, the mountains and the water."

Zenyatta looked forward towards the horizon and crossed his palms in his lap. "Perhaps it is less your environment changing and it is you yourself. Do not let the fact this place holds many memories for you hold you back from seeing the growth you have achieved. You are finally seeing things past your anger, with your opened eyes. Be proud of that."

Genji sighed and smiled behind his mask. He always knew what to say, "I am Master, truly. It is all still overwhelming to me, but I am proud of myself. I am in some ways excited as well, I can show you all the places I would hide away from Commander Reyes," there was a childlike tone to his voice.

Zenyatta chuckled and touched Genji's shoulder. "I cannot wait my pupil. However," he moved his hand from his shoulder and rose from the ground, "I recall us making a promise to Miss Lena. There were new members that she wished for us to met. Shall we?"

Oh right of course. Genji stood to his feet and nodded, "Yes, we did. I believe she said the common room."

"Then lead the way," Zenyatta made room for him to lead.

Genji started to walk and made his way to the common room inside the mountain. Would calling them recruits even be fitting. The new Overwatch wasn't official. Genji wasn't sure what to make of either of them, they both were wild cards to him.

The first being Hana Song, or more commonly known as D.va. Number one Starcraft player in the world turned MEKA pilot for the Korean army. What she lacks in age she makes up for in skill and personality. Genji tuned into two of her streams once before. The first time was an actual video game and the second was during an actual life or death mission. He couldn't help but see a bit of himself in her the way she played or the way she fought. Confident, bold, and a bit rash. She took no nonsense from anyone in her stream or anyone on the field. He didn't doubt her ability to defend herself but was unsure if she would even be a team player. Also, the live streams were something that needed to be brought up. Being on the island was illegal enough they didn't need millions of people knowing that a ragtag team was claiming to be Overwatch and taking down terrorists.

Then there was Lúcio Correia dos Santos. He seemed to come out of nowhere, he was a whirlwind of surprises. He caused a revolution against the Vishkar Corporation and quickly became an international star for his music. He just ended his tour and answered the call when Lena asked him aboard. Genji heard his music and he was good, but never been to a concert, too many people. There was some footage of him during the revolution, but most were poorly shot from people's phones. What he did know is that people seemed to gravitate towards him. Genji hoped his spirit would at least boost morale in around here.

Genji and Zenyatta made it to the common room. There Lena was there to meet them as well. As Genji entered the room he made a note about how much taller he was than the both of them. Lúcio was actually the shortest one in the room. Someone that small managed to start a revolution and then some?

He sat on the table in simple basketball shorts and a green zip-up hoodie. His dreads were tied up high on his head and music was blasting through the headphones hanging around his neck. Once he caught sight of Genji and Zenyatta he smiled brightly and waved.

"Hello, hello! Teams lookin' bigger than I thought!" He looked between him and Zenyatta.

Hana Song, who had her back to him and was sitting in the chair backward leaned back so she was looking at them upside down. "Ohh, two new challengers," she grinned before turning herself completely around in one swift motion and sitting cross-legged in the chair. "Let me guess you're the cyborg ninja." She pointed at Genji.

Zenyatta gave a sound similar to a snicker and floated towards the group. He was more adaptable to new people than Genji was. He got the feeling Hana would take every chance to mess with him. She had a smile on her that he recognized from his younger years.

"It is an honor to meet you both. Your feats for your respective countries are admirable," Zenyatta gave a bow by lowering his head and body towards the floor a bit before coming back up, "I am Tekhartha Zenyatta, Zenyatta will do just fine."

"Shimada Genji," Genji bowed himself. "You two certainly have made names for yourselves."

"Pfft, like it was hard," Hana grinned at him. "If you want to be at the top you have to fight your way there!"

"You have made that clear," Zenyatta nodded his head towards her. He was used to a bold personality from working with Genji for so long. "You have inspired me to fight as well. You two and my student."

"Student?" Lúcio looked to Genji.

"Master Zenyatta helped me find my inner peace. For a time my mind was clouded with anger and self-hatred, now it is clear."

"So a chill pill?" Hana leaned back. Lucio gave a little smirk and tried to hide it.

"He is not my chill pill," Genji crossed his arms. He was naturally defensive of Zenyatta, the idea of just degrading him down to a chill pill was a bit insulting. "He taught me meditation and peace."

"A chill pill," she closed her eyes and nodded. Genji could not understand why his brother was easily agitated.

"Play nice Hana," Lena nudged her in the arm to which Hana only offered up a snicker.

"Meditation? Not to be rude, but I didn't know Omnics could do that. Lúcio said. "How does that work?" He crossed his legs on the table and leaned forward ready to listen to what he had to say. "Like...is it different or..?"

"Why the same way a human can. I clear my mind and find oneness with myself and concentrate on the universe around me. I can gaze into the Iris and by doing so I see truth and enlightenment. I am at peace, but also have a spirit to fight."

Lúcio blinked at Zenyatta and his little speech. He wasn't expecting all of that from the Omnic. Genji couldn't help but smirk at the DJ's expression. Lena and Hana both exchanged a look between each other, they were just as silent as Lúcio.

"I am messing with you." Zenyatta tilted his head to the side. "It is not as complex as you may think. I will be happy to demonstrate it if you wish. I am sure Genji would not mind you joining us."

"Oh really? That's cool of you I'm sure Hana and I would love to join." Lúcio put a hand on her shoulder.

"Pass!" Hana put her hands up and closed her eyes. "Meditation is cool, but not for me. I don't do well with staying still or silence."

Lúcio chuckled, "I guess it's just me then. Thank you both."

"It is no trouble at all. You do not mind my student?" Zenyatta looked to Genji.

"It is no problem Master. I wouldn't mind," he responded curtly.

"Awesome! For real I can't wait to settle in! This place is amazing! I never thought I would actually get to be in an Overwatch base let alone live in one," Lúcio leaned back on the table.

"You've actually still had to unpack Lú," Lena chimed in. She blinked right next to Genji and gestured to the DJ. "C'mon let's go."

Lúcio gave a sigh and hung his head, "I hate unpacking. I got so much stuff!"

"N' who's fault is that? You know we've got simms later on today. Winston wants to see you both in action before we start, and if you don't unpack now you'll never do it."

Lúcio gave another exaggerated sigh before jumping off the table and walking to her. "Yeah, yeah. Who am I bunkin' with?"

"No one, you get your own room," Lena smiled brightly as if she was a tour guide.

“Whoa," Lúcio put a hand on his chest and grabbed onto Genji's arm. Genji flinched at the sudden contact. "I haven't had my own room in years! This'll be paradise."

"You're actually two doors down from Genji. Love, why don't you come with us and we will set up your room as well?" Lena looked at the cyborg. "It's been nearly a month."

She wasn't wrong. Since he and Zenyatta arrived at the base he hadn't unpacked of the things they brought with him from Nepal. Maybe it was because he didn't want to call the base his home just yet. He didn't really have a lot anyway. He probably had two outfits to go in his closet. He had his weapons which could fit easily in the corner, and finally a picture of him and his brother. He never showed anyone the picture. He wasn't ready to put it up.

"I do not have a lot, but I will help you. I still want to remember if I know my way around. Let's go, Master."

"Actually Genji, I thought I might inquire Miss Song about Starcraft. I have heard much about it and am interested in trying it."

"Aw hell yeah!" Hana stood up from her chair. "Finally something interesting! Let's do this!"

Zenyatta chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I am ready for anything."

On the way to Lúcio's room, he and Lena had a full conversation with each other. Genji didn't realize how close the two were. Walking behind them felt like he was the third wheel. As if he didn't feel awkward enough talking to two with such high energy. 

Lúcio had a lot of things, he wasn't exaggerating. Some of the things were already unpacked. A computer and bed sheets were there, but there were still boxes that were left open. Most of which was apparently his audio equipment. He was a DJ, but how much did he really need for his concerts? A lot of the things Lúcio had reminded him of his old room and how he used to have it.

Genji was put to work unpacking his audio equipment. There was quite a bit of it. Most of it seemed like miscellaneous things. He wasn't sure of what to make of it. A lot of it had his branding on it, a smiling frog on each one. Genji couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he handed Lúcio the parts to assemble it. It was all cute.

Lúcio smiled down at him as he was hooking up a speaker. "What?"

"You have a thing for frogs," Genji pointed out.

Lena giggled as she was putting away his clothes, but made no further comment.

"Well yeah man, it's the symbol of my people." Lúcio pointed to another speaker and Genji handed it to him. He realized he would probably hear a lot of music. A noisy neighbor...

"The people of frog lovers?" Genji smirked behind his mask.

"Nah man." Lúcio set the speaker down on the desk and then began to unzip his jacket. He was wearing a tight white tank top that showed off his muscles. On his left shoulder was a black tattoo of a frog. The design was stylized, but he could tell it was a frog. Lúcio flexed and pointed to it, "See, tree frogs back home were used to cure sickness. Native Brazilians saw them as a sign of healing because their skin could heal. They believed that having a frog near you will keep you healthy and safe. So you know, I always keep a frog with me."

"Oh, pardon me for making fun. I did not know."

"It's cool man," Lúcio tossed his hoodie to the bed. "Not a lot of people do and to be honest with you, I really do love frogs. I think they are cute."

"Oi! I just made that bed!" Lena put her hands on her hips.

Lúcio laughed and went back to putting plugging in his speakers. "So what about you? What's your story?"

Genji was just unsure of what to say or rather where to start. He paused in his unpacking and left his hands on the cardboard box. The room fell deathly silent among the three of them. Both Lúcio and Lena were looking at Genji, waiting for him to say something.

Lúcio put down the speaker, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him when Genji didn't answer. "Sorry...if that's too personal."

The break in silence caused Genji to move again. "It is. Maybe I will tell you some other time. For now, I think I will go back to my room. There still is a great deal of unpacking I must do. I will see you two later."

"Sure thing love," Lena spoke trying to keep up her positive tone.

"Aight," Lúcio said softly.

With that Genji left the room and closed the door behind him. Once he left Lúcio still stared at the door unsure of what to do. Lena walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't take it, personal love. He's been through a lot."

"I didn't mean to bring up anything bad," Lúcio looked to Lena. "I was just trying to make conversation."

"I know you did and so does he, I'm sure. Like I said, he's been through a lot. For Genji it takes time for him to warm up to new people is all. You'll both adjust."

Lúcio pursed his lips before picking up the speaker again. "Yeah."

\-----

Around 4 o'clock they were all in the middle of a mini training mission. Winston wanted to collect data on everyone and see how the team would work together. After being away from each other for so long and with fewer people, he was nervous about actually sending them out as a response team.

It was red team versus blue team. All they had to do was capture a point, easier said than done as it was D.va who was holding the point. There was not getting damage onto her MEKA when Zenyatta was keeping her healthy with harmony orb. Plus her own spirit and tenacity she could probably hold the point herself.

Tracer and McCree had a song and dance between the both them when it came to a distraction. McCree kept Tracer from making any real progress on the point which meant that Tracer had her hands full. Genji had to find a way to get rid of Torbjorn's turret. With it still up there was no way Reinhardt or Lúcio could move in. Torbjorn already got counted out when Lena managed to catch him off guard, but his turret was still up. Genji climbed up on the platform and met with the turret. It beeped as it detected him and immediately drew fire away from Lúcio and Reinhardt. He quickly deflected what bullets he could, but this could only go on for so long.

"I have the turret distracted. Move in," Genji said into the comms.

As he said that, his body suddenly felt like there was a great weight on it. He felt this before, numerous times actually. Zenyatta had placed an orb of discord on him. He would use it as a form of exposure therapy and a way to push him to open up about his troubles. As they were on their way to Gibraltar he realized that it could be effective on the enemy.

Genji was glad that it was actually working but annoyed that it meant he couldn't keep it up for much longer. He hated to lose. As the harmony orb was on him his deflected started to slow down. Some bullets grazed him as they made it past his blade. Good thing they were blanks.

"Got your back!"

All of the doubts that plagued his mind were interrupted that when he heard Lúcio's voice, not on the comms, but right behind him. His music played in his ears and suddenly he could feel more relaxed. His blades were glowing a yellow as well as his amplifier.

Waves of green light and sound flew past him towards the turret. They were Lúcio's form of bullets. With the damage Genji deflected and whatever Lúcio threw out it was destroyed. Lúcio let out a laugh and waved his hand over his amplifier. His gear went from yellow to green and there was a new song playing.

This one was faster and he recognized it. In a video, he saw of a concert he used it as his opener once. The crowd went wild and he could finally see why. He moved and felt himself move faster than usual. He dashed right for the turret finishing it off.

"Nice one! Let's get down there!" Lúcio turned up the music and it picked up in tempo and they both picked up in speed. Genji was surprised the other was actually keeping up with him just because of his gear. He wasn't faster, but hell he was fast enough. Together they both dropped down on the objective where they met with Reinhardt having a one on one battle with D.Va.

Zenyatta was keeping her up with her harmony orb. Both she and Reinhardt had the same spirit when it came to fighting. She actually proved to be the perfect match against Reinhardt. Once they both reached the point Lúcio switched to the calmer song. He moved over to Reinhardt supporting him against D.va's barrage. His shield broke and he immediately went swinging.

How it worked everyone had a certain amount of hits they could take before they were out of the game. Genji used dummy blades while everyone else had blanks. Lúcio assured everyone he could change the frequency once the match started. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but now he was seeing the result.

Genji watched for an opening and immediately dashed for Zenyatta. He was much slower than him so getting him caught was easy. Before he could land a blew there was a flash of light and the ninja was stunned.

"Hold up now, don't get too antsy." McCree came from out of nowhere on the point and threw the flashbang right at Genji's feet. McCree readied himself to take Genji out of the game before, Tracer blinked behind him.

"Don't forget about me love!" She said before throwing out a pulse bomb right at him. It was a blank and only went on a flash of light, but still seemed like the real thing. A buzzer went off loud and clear and Athena's voice patched threw.

"Agents McCree and Tracer are out of the game!"

"Wha-" Tracer looked up to the crows nest where Winston was.

"You were too close to your own bomb Tracer. Your leg got caught in the blast." Winston said onto the comms.

McCree gave a shit eating grin to her as they both quickly shuffled off the point. "Nice job Firefly."

"Aw, rubbish!"

With both teams losing a greater portion of their damage only had so much. Genji had to quickly take out their support. After recovering from the flashbang he immediately dashed for Zenyatta. A ticking noise went off and another buzzer. Once again Athena chimed in.

"The match has been concluded. The red team receives a victory!"

"What!? Hey, I'm still in this thing!" D.Va called out ceasing fire on Reinhardt.

"Your MEKA received serious damage and you are the only one left alive on the blue team. It would not be wise for you to fight alone on the objective with 3 enemies in front of you," Athena reasoned with her.

"I can self-destruct you know!"

"D, I'm not gonna simulate being blown up for your high score," Lúcio smirked and put his hand on his hip.

"Ugh! I hate losing!" She hopped out of her MEKA and went on about how she herself could have done better. Reinhardt offered his condolences and even praise. Rightfully so, not many went toe to toe with them and held her own. As the two tanks went back and forth, Genji felt a nudge on his arm. He looked down to find Lúcio smiling up at him and holding his fist up.

"Yo, that was awesome! Man, you were actually deflecting bullets!"

Genji smiled behind his mask and brought his fist up to Lúcio's. "You did well yourself. How did you get up there with me?"

"Same way you did. I took the wall," Lúcio held up one leg and knocked on his knee. "My skates got some good traction on'em. I can get up there as long as the surface is flat enough."

"Impressive, you made that yourself?"

"Yep, don't underestimate a poor kid. We can be resourceful. Still man, I never seen someone deflect bullets and climb walls. What else can you do?"

Genji chuckled, he could get used to praise his abilities. Lúcio seemed like a flatterer there was no question as to why many gravitated towards him. He had a friendly disposition about him, not a negative bone in his body.

"Some other time, I will show you."

"Sounds good."

\------

That night Genji got his room together. It was just like the one back at the monastery, all of it was in its place as before except for the picture of him and his brother. After he went back to Shimada castle he managed to take back only a handful of his possessions with him. His two swords, a picture or two, and a scarf. He and Hanzo both received and something similar when they both graduated high school. Hanzo a bracelet from his mother with beads and Genji from his father a green scarf. Genji couldn't remember what Hanzo did with his gift, but when Genji the saw the scarf he had to take it.

The amount of Shimada he went through to get that scarf. He cut down his own family and felt no regret from it. He held the green cloth in his hands, staring at the little rips and worn out pieces of thread. Some rips he could remember and others he left it up to his own recklessness as a teenager.

As he was just about to get lost in his memories the walls seemed to vibrate. The vibration had a rhythm to it and was stopping and starting up again. It was probably Lúcio. He knew that he was two rooms over. The walls in the base were thick enough to drown out any noise. So, why was he hearing it? He carefully folded his scarf and stored it away to make his way over to Lúcio's room. The song was clear in the hallway and he stopped right in front of his door. The door was cracked open which probably why he could hear it so clearly. Genji raised a hand and gave a subtle knock. There was no response and he couldn't understand why he was being meek about it. He opened the door to find Lúcio at his desk.

He was playing on a keyboard small enough to fit on his desk. He seemed to be wrapped in his work. Genji almost didn't want to interrupt him. It was too late to back out because Lúcio already noticed his presence. The DJ shut off his music before smiling brightly and leaning back in his chair. He wore a green tank top and Genji had to wonder how many of them he actually owned. Peeling off his headphones he twirled the cord between his fingers.

"What up Genji, you need somethin'?" He asked.

Genji stepped into the room and looked around at his surroundings... Lúcio quickly made himself at home. He had posters and pictures of friend and family, but what took up most of it was his equipment. Looking back at him he was surprised to find that his skates weren't prosthetics. The way they fit him he assumed they might be. He sat cross-legged in his chair wearing the same basketball shorts he saw earlier that day. He was actually pretty physically fit, he supposed one had to be in order to do what he does.

"The music, I could hear it from my room." He said simply.

"Oh, my bad. My door doesn't close all the way. Winston said he would get it checked out. He said things were pretty soundproof around here, but I'll keep it down. I didn't wake you did I?"

He shook his head, "No, I was already awake. I was meditating and the rhythm pulled me out of it."

"Oh well still, my bad. I'll turn it down I was just you know mixin' and all that. I tend to get lost in everything." He smiled and looked back at his computer screen.

Lúcio had two screens using both at the same time. One had sound waves going through and the other had sheet music on it. Genji never had a talent nor an interest in making music. It was easier to listen to and what he used to listen to was mostly party mixes. Perhaps what Lúcio made was something he could relate to. He stepped further inside to get a closer look but wasn't all too sure of what he was looking like.

"I did not know you actually wrote notes for your music," he commented. "I assumed that-"

"You assumed the computer did all the work and all I do is press pretty buttons and look cute?"

Genji snapped his gaze to Lúcio. He wasn't thinking those words exactly, but he wasn't too far off from it. He just was not prepared for Lúcio to have such a quick response. Lúcio smirked at him and chuckled.

"It's okay man I get it. Not everyone is into my music, it's not for everyone." He shrugged and started to save out what he was working one. "Yeah, I write out a few songs and mix a couple of others. I do both."

"It is not that. I just know nothing about...how anyone makes music. Closest I ever got was when I would-" he paused, "...flirt with DJ's backstage."

Lúcio grew a large smile, which Genji didn't think it was possible. "Oh, so local Cyborg is a little flirt huh? And he's got a type?"

Genji chuckled, "Used to...that was me in the past. I even did more than just flirt, but again that was the old me. I learned self-control," he said wondering over to his bed and sitting down. "Your style is similar to things I used to listen to. However, I did not expect to hear any of it on the battlefield today."

Lúcio leaned back with pride written all over his face. "Rejuvenescência and We Move Together as One, my most popular tracks and just the right ones for the job."

"Yellow and Green?" Genji asked.

"It's the colors that play on that frequency. Usually, I just choose the colors that go with it, but for these two the amp sorta chose it. It already emitted light, but when playing a certain frequency it changed the light. That's just how it works. Light and sound go through two different inputs and out the same output"

"And...you made this yourself using Vishkar tech?"

"Basically," Lúcio shrugged. "That's how our team was affected by the amp and the enemy team wasn't. Their comms weren't hooked on the same frequency. The closer you are to me the better it'll work. That or I can control it by amping it up," he did a little dance in his chair that Genji couldn't help but find cute. "It'll either heal or boost up your energy. Vishkar wasn't using what they had for good, so I'mma do it for them," he gestured to himself with his thumb.

Genji was amused, "So...an audio medic?"

Lúcio raised an eyebrow before nodded. "Yeah, audio medic. I like that."

Genji chuckled and leaned his back on the wall with his arms still crossed. "I truthfully haven't heard anything really besides those two songs. That and I have been out of touch with music for about eight years."

Lúcio's eyes went wide as if Genji said he'd never heard music before. "You haven't listened to music in eight years?"

Genji laughed at his reaction, "It's not like I completely stopped. I just stopped keeping up with newer songs. I don't exactly know what's in beside you."

"You been out the game for too long! Like a music virgin"

Genji couldn't stop himself laughing. He bent over and laughed harder than he did in a long time. "I never...I never thought I would hear that from anyone."

"Dude you are!" Lúcio laughed along with him. He turned around and unplugged his headphones from his computer. He lifted up his keyboard and revealed a laptop under it. "Seriously, so much good stuff happened. Who did you listen to?" He asked as he grabbed his laptop and went to the bed.

"I was more into Japanese artists than anyone. Not many international DJ's came close to home." Genji scooted over to give him room. Lúcio climbed on the bed and opened up his laptop. The wallpaper was of himself and a few other people who Genji could only assume were his family. There was a small boy who looked like him and then another boy who actually looked Japanese, but with darker skin.

"Know any names?" Lúcio asked as he pulled up his Spotify. "I only did like two venues in Japan, I definitely gotta get better with my Japanese."

"Akihiko, I think. He had some good stuff. My brother favored him. Uh...Chiyo Nagisa, I remember mostly how cute she was. I actually got pretty close to her," Lúcio couldn't see it but Genji grinned to himself at that.

"Pfft, alright player. I know Nagisa, she basically rules the underground near Kyoto from what I hear. I got a couple of her new ones here."

After Genji was brought to Overwatch, talking to newer people was always his weakest point. Opening up or sharing anything about himself took time. With Lúcio however, he could talk about his past life so easier than he thought. It made their previous interaction more awkward. Yet, Lúcio didn't seem to have a judgemental bone in his body. Genji could tell whenever people looked at him, they never looked him truly in the eyes. He couldn't see them be fair, but whenever Lúcio looked at him it looked like he was seeing past his visor right into his eyes.

Then there was having Lúcio so close, Genji was suddenly aware of his own body. How he was taller than Lúcio and how stiff he felt compared to Lúcio's quick movement. They were in such proximity to each other and the music that played. It was fast paced he tried to concentrate on both the music and Lúcio describing it. That's when he finally spoke up.

"Lúcio, what were you working on before?"

Lúcio paused the music and looked at him. He seemed surprised that he Genji even asked. "Oh, that? That was just somethin' chill. You know if you wanted to relax and everything. Uh, actually I got the idea from Zenyatta."

"Zenyatta?"

"Yeah, before that match today I actually tried to meditate with him. I don't think I can do it," Lúcio laughed. "I'm too restless man. I just kinda sat there and let him do his thing. Then he started to do this thing with his orbs. They were lighting up and bouncing and-"

"It's his form of meditation. Really he taps into the Iris then, but he likes to call it his standby mode."

"Oh. Do you have a standby mode?"

What an odd question to ask someone. "No Lúcio. I sleep like everyone else."

Lúcio expression fell. "I didn't mean it like-I mean I didn't know. Sorry, I uh...that was dumb to ask. My bad." He tapped the laptop anxiously and looked away.

There was an awkward silence between them. Genji felt a tinge of guilt seeing Lúcio's reaction. From what Genji could tell he didn't seem like the kind of person that would intentionally insult him. He was fine enough to be around Zenyatta and made no comment of him sitting on his bed. Genji sighed and took the laptop from Lúcio's hands. He started typing in a song that he would often listen to outside of the club.

"This was one of my favorites. I think you would like it."

Lúcio's face softened when Genji changed the subject. He looked at the screen and remained silent. He still moved his head along with the song but stayed silent otherwise.

"You are very obvious you know," Genji spoke up over the song.

Lúcio turned down the song and looked at him. "Huh? Obvious about what?"

"You are in your own head. It was an honest question. I doubt you have met many cyborgs before. I didn't get offended. I just thought it was an odd thing to ask."

Lúcio gave a sorta awkward smile and leaned back next to him. Their shoulders were touching as there their knees. He was very physically affectionate. Usually, Genji would be apprehensive, but he didn't mind. It was nice to be close to someone else after so long. Lúcio didn't seem to mind his body in the first place.

"Yeah, but still...I mean you probably get worse questions. I don't wanna add onto it you know? ‘N about earlier today I seriously didn't mean to bring up anything bad for you." Th DJ shook his head and looked up to Genji.

Genji chuckled, "You have just met me and yet you are so concerned about my feelings. You can ask questions Lúcio."

"Yeah well you just met me and you made a spot on my bed for yourself. If I got any more questions, I'll ask'em." The DJ pat his thigh and smiled at him

Genji didn't Lucio touching him and smiled behind the mask. He noticed the song ended and handed the laptop back over to him. "Your turn, you choose."

Lúcio put in a song of his own and they quietly listened to it. They went back and forth like that for a while, listening and commenting on songs. Lúcio never asked Genji any questions further. All they did was talk about their experience with music. Genji had more memories about music than he expected. He was sharing things about himself he hadn't spoken of since he came to Blackwatch.

Lúcio was just easier to speak to than most people.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end of the chapter

When Genji awoke he wasn't expecting to see the heavy amount of family pictures and frog-related items. He fell asleep in Lúcio's room. When looked around and saw no sight of the DJ. What he did see were the blankets from his bed were draped over his legs. There was no real use to it, he didn't get as cold as easily anymore. Lúcio must have done it some time in the night. Throwing them off his legs he got up from the bed and took a closer look around the room. Some boxes were still left unpacked. Spilling out them were cords and cables. Lúcio wasn't kidding when he had a lot of stuff.

The pictures seemed to most of family and friends with Rio. One was most likely of him of his parents and a smaller child. It was the same one he saw on his desktop. Maybe a younger brother? There were also plenty of pictures of him and Hana together. Here he thought he was close to Lena, but she had a girlfriend. Hana and Lúcio would make a cute couple…

One picture, in particular, had both him and Hana arms wrapped around each other. Genji stared at it for a bit longer before realizing what he was doing. He felt like some creep standing in who was practically a stranger’s room staring at pictures. If they were dating it wasn’t his business to ask.

Genji rolled his shoulders and made his way out of Lúcio’s room. It was still most likely early considering it was rather quiet. Then where was Lúcio? He felt like he needed to apologize for just falling asleep in his room. He couldn’t believe how comfortable he got. Then again, it felt nice to talk to someone else. Even though he didn’t share the passion for music like Lúcio, he felt at ease with him around.

He finally made it to the kitchen to where he found Lúcio there preparing food. A clock above the microwave showed it was just before 8:30. He stood in the doorway as the other seemed busy making himself breakfast. His dreads hung in a low ponytail down to his back and he was wearing a different outfit from last night. It was just a light blue tank top and his tattoo could be clearly seen.

There was a bit of amusement from how he had to stretch to get certain seasonings from the top cupboard. Even this early he still had high amounts of energy, "It doesn't surprise me that you are a morning person,” Genji finally spoke.

Lúcio turned around and gave him a bright smile. It was infectious and Genji ended up smiling as well.

"Morning! I uh...wasn't too sure if I should wake you,” the DJ looked bashful. He turned back to a cabinet and started to pull out two plates.

Genji went to sit at the kitchen table. The seat he chose was a booth attached to the wall and with three chairs on the other side. "It is fine. I didn't mean to impose. It usually isn't like me to fall asleep like that."

"Ah, no it's fine, I actually slept pretty easy. We both lost track of time. I guess we both were tired." Lúcio shrugged. "Hey, uh do you want anything? I don't mind making things, you know."

"Uh no I...I am not hungry. I would need to take off my mask and I well-" Genji tapped one of his fingers on the table. 

"Don't worry about it,” he smiled and went back to cooking. “I’m used to cooking around the house. My mom is a line cook and learned all I know from her.”

“You are lucky to learn something from her. My mother taught me to dance. I was never good,” he spoke softly. It was rare that he spoke of his mother. She died not too soon after Genji’s first year in college.

“That's sweet, maybe I can teach you some moves sometime. I got a few tricks up my sleeve,” Lúcio winked at him.

Genji cleared his throat unsure of how to respond. He looked away and the only sound to fill the room was Lúcio clunking plates and cooking. Genji tapped his finger on the table before speaking up, “How did you and Song meet?”

Lúcio glanced back at him and then to the food. “It was a con. My first one going to, like I wasn't a guest or anything just a regular nerd like the rest of 'em. When I heard there was going to be this signing I made my way over. I was freaking out a bit to meet her and then she told me she liked the album and well,” he shrugged going to the fridge for some juice. “We've been best friends ever since. Why?” He asked turning to him and twisting the cap off the gallon. 

Genji shook his head, “Just curious. I noticed a lot of pictures of you and her together,” he admitted.

“Oh yeah, she usually goes places for her like movies and different cons. Sometimes we end up in the same place so we take time to see each other. You know, home away from home.”

Genji couldn’t really relate. The monastery felt more like home to him. Zenyatta was the only other person who could feel somewhat like a home to him.

He just let Lúcio continue to cook for himself. They stayed in relative silence until someone walked into the kitchen and cyborg could not believe his eyes. She was the spitting image of her mother. Beautiful, strong and proud. Exactly who Fareeha Amari was. Genji stood from his seat in surprise it had been years since he saw that small little girl who wanted to be a hero more than anything.

"Fareeha."

Fareeha stood in the doorway wearing a blue muscle shirt and army sweatpants. Her hair was cut short and was just barely reaching her shoulders. She had a tattoo under her right eye that meant protector just like her mother. Her expression went from stoic to happy once she saw Genji there. "Genji! It has been so long!"

"It has, I am glad to see you still in good health. You have grown a bit."

"I am glad to see you as well, you have gotten taller." As if she wasn't taller herself. She sprouted from 5'3 to 5'11.

"Yes well it is more like my armor has gotten better since the last time we saw each other."

Genji stepped from around the table and pat her shoulder. "This is Lúcio, he is a newer member of the team."

Fareeha grew to be rather reserved since she was a child but still got starstruck like everyone else. She looked flushed to see him standing there. Clearing her throat she approached him with a confident smile.

"It is amazing to meet you here outside of a concert. Your music is my team's favorite." She walked right up to him and shook his hand.

"Hey, thanks! It's cool to hear who listens to my music. So are you a vet around here like the rest of them?"

Fareeha smiled softly and shook her head. "Not exactly. My mother was Ana Amari, second in command off Overwatch. I was raised in and by Overwatch. I have trained my whole life to be as great as her one day. I am now part of Helix Security International."

"Wow! That's awesome. You are like living every little kid's dream right there. Growing up and being a hero."

Fareeha dawned a surprised look on her face. "A hero. That idea is a bit old don't you think? The time of heroes has ended, I like to see myself as a protector."

Genji felt a sense of pride hearing how mature Fareeha was since they last saw each other. They hardly spoke any words, but Genji really only saw her as a child. Now she was a full grown woman and a soldier. She was the spitting image of her mother and her own person at the same time.

"Yeah, well we are Overwatch, being a hero is kinda the thing. The world could always use more of us, you know? When I was a kid I looked up to heroes. It’s cool to be part of that now." Lúcio turned back to his food, "Now would you like to help me eat this?"

Fareeha glanced to Genji and then back to Lúcio. "I would be honored."

Fareeha sat down next to Genji as Lúcio prepared the plates. She nudged the cyborg's shoulder and then made a circle around her mouth.

Genji assumed she meant food, but he put a hand up and shook his head. He tapped on his mask and offered a shrug.

Fareeha nodded understanding how Genji was about his privacy. She could remember that from her childhood. He was kind to her she was actually surprised to see him give her a warm welcome.

"Alright eggs scrambled and yuca." Lúcio sat the plate in front of her and then went to slide in next to Genji.

"Fareeha," Genji spoke up as the two started their breakfast. "If you don't mind me asking. What are you doing here? How did you know about the recall?"

Fareeha swallowed a bit and then pulled some of her hair behind her ear. "Winston and Tracer sought me out. They offered me a position to join them. However, I had to turn it down. I could not just leave my squad with Helix Security. I have grown to them and I am their leader. I did offer my services whenever you needed me. It just so happens they need me tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Lúcio asked with a mouth full.

"Yes. My squad has detected possible Talon activity in Oasis. When Winston and Tracer offered me a position here I gave them our information. It is the least I can do for old friends. Apparently, not only will there be a Talon presence, but a Vishkar one as well,” Fareeha gave a look to Lúcio.

Lúcio stopped eating and frowned at her. Genji never thought he would see such a heavy look on his face.

"Vishkar huh?" Lúcio he grumbled.

Fareeha nodded, "Yes. Vishkar has publicly stated that they wanted to start a new development there in Iraq. It would make sense considering that Oasis has such an advanced science branch. They are making an event of it."

"Tch," Lúcio started to angrily stab his eggs with the fork. "They don't know when to quit huh? Rio wasn't enough, you know they wanna go to Dorado too. Well, I took them out once I can do it again."

"Hold on," Genji put his hand out. "I understand that you have a grudge against them, but we need to know what they are actually doing there."

"Genji is right," Fareeha nodded. "Think about it, both Talon and Vishkar are operating in the same place. I do not like this, neither does Winston. We found out that there will be a convention there. Vishar and the Ministries will announce their partnership together. I have already offered my services as security on behalf of Helix Security. If you wish, you could act as my plus one."

Lúcio smirked, "That doesn't sound too bad. I wouldn't mind."

"Would Vishkar react positively towards you being there? I would not be too happy that someone who destroyed my facility showed up uninvited to my party." Genji offered. He was not against the idea of finding out more about Talon and Vishkar, two birds with one stone. It was sending Lúcio in was something he disagreed with. The fact he will put himself up to be volunteered made him realize how his passionate spirit could make him reckless.

"Yeah, you're right...Maybe, uh-okay how about this: I say it's because I trust your word as a friend to give Vishkar another chance if I see what they really wanna achieve. I am a reasonable guy. I can change my mind." Lúcio shrugged and leaned back.

"Can you really?" Genji asked.

"Hell no."

\----

The plan was discussed a dozen times. Winston will be staying at the Orca while Tracer and Genji will be watching the outside for any Talon activity. On the inside was Fareeha, call sign Pharah and Lúcio. They were both in formal attire. Pharah was wearing a blue sweater, black dress pants, and black flats to go with it. Lúcio wore a traditional black tux but with a green bowtie. Genji couldn’t help but think he wore the tux rather well. The two walked in together with no trouble at all. Apparently, the Ministries were excited to hear that Lúcio would be attending. Any publicity is good publicity.

The convention was taking place at the University of Oasis. It was a large and plenty of places for someone to be hiding their secrets. Lúcio wondered if just him and Pharah were enough to get any information on the inside. He would be lying if he wasn't antsy.

"I count two exits," Pharah spoke under her breath to Lúcio and to the rest of the ground in an unseen communicator.

"We've got three over on my end. What about you Genji?" Tracer asked.

"I'm staying outside, they are very open. We need to watch ourselves." Genji added.

Both were stationed on either side of the University. Genji stayed near the walls looking into the windows down at the party. He kept his eyes on Lúcio and Pharah as they maneuvered through the crowd.

"Copy that," Lúcio kept his smile as he waved to people who were excited about his presence.

Lúcio and Pharah stook somewhat close to each other. If they were joined at the hip it would raise some suspicion. The DJ completely avoided any sort of Vishkar interaction. There was no way in hell he could keep a stable conversation with one without blowing his cover. Lúcio took a small drink from the small hours drove table, but didn't take a sip. It was mostly there to make him look as casual as possible. He wore his hair down so his dreads just feel down his back.

"I can't believe you actually have a suit, Rio. I thought it was shorts and flip flops with you," Tracer spoke up.

"Don't be jealous I look better in it than you do, London," Lúcio smirked and adjusted his tie.

Tracer's laugh could be heard over the comms.

"Unnecessary chatter," Pharah cut in.

"Yes, please keep the channels clear. Remember we have terrorists to look after," Winston added from the dropship.

"No problem," Lúcio dusted himself off. He walked around looking for a good place to stand. There wasn't any group he thought he could just hop in. Usually, he was fine with crowds, in fact, he was good with them. Here was different, they weren't his crowd. Half the people in the room wanted to see him in cuffs as a criminal.

"Lúcio, you have two approaching you," Genji said into his ear. He noticed how out of place he seemed. "You are tense, relax."

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled.

Lúcio turned around casually and smiled at the two approaching him. They weren't Vishkar thank goodness, but they were Ministry. One was taller than the other and wore extravagant attire.

"Mr. dos Santos, it is an honor to have you attend. You are a true inspiration to the world," one of them spoke.

"Yes! I found it amazing that your technology for your music is so advanced. I understand that you went for no higher education."

Lúcio gave a lopsided grin. He ignored that education comment and replied, "Thank you, it took me two years you know to build everything up. I'm still making other additions to my rig and all that you know. Just because is something is good doesn't mean it can't be better."

The Ministries nodded and unison to which he found that a little creepy.

"You think just like our engineers, it is amazing especially with someone of your background."

Genji could see him visibly uncomfortable with that comment. 

"My background? What do you mean by that?" Lúcio asked almost frowning.

"Well, not many people can shoot to stardom in the amount of time you have. Your story is an inspiration to us all."

Lúcio smiled awkwardly, "Right cool yeah. Uh, if you'll excuse me." He gave his best smile before shuffling over to the drink table. He left the two Ministries confused. Luckily his hasty retreat wasn't seen as too suspicious.

"Oh my God," he exhaled. "Doesn't anyone know how to have a conversation anymore?"

"I'm sorry love," Tracer offered her condolences in his ear. "People just don't underst-"

"Don't worry about it. Did anyone find anything?" Lúcio quickly interrupted.

"As it turns out I have," Pharah chimed in. "A woman approached me. She did not look like she belonged on either side. She is near you Lúcio. Purple dress, long fohawk with hair dye. She had a Spanish accent."

Lúcio put down his drink on the table and looked to his right. Low and behold there she was. She was taller than Lúcio and had a purple dress and hair dye to match it. On the outside, Genji moved along the walls to get a proper view of her. He didn't remember her coming in from anywhere or her being there when things started.

"Be careful, she could be Talon," Genji warned. "She has...augments perhaps she could be with one of the Ministries. I have never seen augmentations like that before."

"Let's find out then," Lúcio slowly started to make his way over when someone touched his arm stopping him in his tracks. He looked to see who grabbed him and twitched when it was someone who was clearly Vishkar.

She wore a sky blue saree that reached all the way to the floor. The trim was gold and had bits of white flowers along the cloth that went over her shoulder. There was no denying that she was beautiful. Her long jet black hair was put in the neatest braid Lúcio had ever seen. Her arm was augmented. He looked back over his shoulder back to the woman in the purple dress. She was still there, she started a conversation with a Vishkar agent working security.

"I would not interact with that one Mr. dos Santos," the woman, Satya Vaswani, warned him.

Lúcio frowned, "Don't you have people you should be oppressing."

She did not take to the comment too kindly. Her perfect face formed a frown, but despite that, she persisted. "Please, if I may speak to you in private. There are a few things I would like to discuss with you. Especially about the woman in the purple dress."

Lúcio looked at her for a moment before looking back at the woman in the purple dress. This was a hard enough decision. Inhaling deeply he nodded to her. "Fine."

"Shall we dance, then? So as to not raise suspicion." Satya gestured to the dance floor.

Lúcio hesitated for a moment. He needed to swallow his pride. Just for a few moments, it couldn't be that bad right? He looked over his shoulder one more time to see the woman in purple had disappeared. Pharah was now standing in her place. She could handle it.

"You do know how to dance like this, don't you Mr. dos Santos?" Satya interrupted his thoughts.

That's when Lúcio scoffed and offered his arm to her, "You don't know who you're talking to." Once she took his arm he walked with her to the dance floor. Lúcio took the lead and they slowly waltzed together. Some eyes followed them surprised to see Lúcio and a member of Vishkar dancing with each other.

Genji scanned the crowd looking for the purple women but couldn’t find her. Ana peered closer at them making sure he wouldn’t lose sight of them in the crowd of dancers.

"Mr. dos Santos-" Satya began.

"Just call me Lúcio."

"...Lúcio then. I would like to speak to you about something important."

"That I am a better dancer than you?" He asked before extending his arm. Satya followed without a beat and moved back away from him. She had such elegance and grace. She spun on her toes back into his arms.

"There are lives in danger. This is no time for your quick wit," she spoke in a more serious tone. “Talon might try and use the forces in Oasis.”

Lúcio smiled keeping up the charade for anyone who might be watching. "I'm listenin'."

Satya seemed to relax in his arms and moved her hand to his arm. "I know that woman, the Helix Security woman, is not here for just security purposes. I also know you are not here interested in what Vishkar and the Ministries are discussing."

Lúcio clenched his jaw for a moment before relaxing. They kept close to each other as they danced. The only ones who could hear them where those connected to the comms. When she moved his hand to his arm he moved his hand to her mid back. This was too close for comfort, but he had to do what he had to do.

"What makes you say that….Vaswani?" He was spacing her name.

"Satya. If Vaswani pleases you then-"

"What's up?" Lúcio said rather annoyed.

Satya gave him a look and nodded. "That woman in purple, she is Talon. I am not too sure about her role with them, but I know am certain she is with them."

"How do you know?" Lúcio glanced up to Pharah who was already on the move looking for her.

"Because…" She hesitated on speaking further, "Because my superior, Sanjay Korpal, you surely remember him. He instructed her to attend the convention. He wanted eyes on the inside and outside."

Lúcio kept silent. Tracer spoke about inspecting the perimeter again, as did Winston. Genji made sure to keep his eyes on Lúcio. With Pharah preoccupied he needed someone watching his back.

"Of course...should have known you guys were with Talon. Practically terrorists already, you just pretend to be nice about it." Lúcio looked up to her. Despite his smile on his face, he had a condensing tone.

"I was not aware of Mr. Korpal's relationship with Talon until 5 days ago. As well as…" She held onto his arm and hung her head slightly, "...As well as his plans with Calado. I was only sent in to investigate if they had anything that was damaging to their image."

Lucio furrowed his eyebrows, "That was you!?" He hissed. "You blew up the building?"

"No, I did not. I promise you I had nothing to do with that," Satya quickly defended herself.

"That's a lie! People were hurt, people died because of your little investigation! Then Vishkar steamrolled in and just hurt us even more. The Crisis wasn't enough for you people huh?"

"Lúcio, I assure you I had no idea of the damage my role caused. I saw those who were injured after the destruction of Calado and then your revolution happened. I-I did not know what to make of Vishkar. I truly thought we were helping for the better,” Satya put her gaze down and shook her head.

"You figured it out too late. You didn't think after you all blew up Calado that Vishkar wasn't doing good."

"Vishkar's intentions were always for the good of the people. Making lives better, that is why I continued my work with them."

"Yeah, sure now they've been with Talon the whole time,” Lúcio rolled his eyes.

"That is precisely why I have disbanded from them."

Lúcio stopped their dance for a moment before starting up again. "What are you-"

"I know about the recall. One of Talon's agents pulled enough information from them to know that former Overwatch members have been recalled back into service. We are unsure of how many, but it cannot be a coincidence that you and Miss Fareeha Amari know each other. It is not because she is a fan of your music."

Lúcio sighed and averted his gaze from her. He couldn't even stand the sight of her, "So why are you telling me all this? Why are you here?"

"I cannot be part of a terrorist organization. I did not offer my skills for that, your Overwatch is no different. However, if I had to choose...your cause is better than theirs."

Lúcio blinked in surprise and finally looked at Satya again. "You...you want to join-"

The lights immediately shut off. It went dark aside from the natural light coming in from the windows. Satya broke them apart, but she grabbed his hand. "Quickly," she started to lead him away.

"Guys talk to me what's going on?" Lúcio spoke into the comms.

"She was right Lú, Talon's here I'm dealing with soldiers on the outside right now!" Tracer cut in, behind her voice where gunshots.

"I see soldiers moving into the main hall," Genji said moving into the main hall himself. "We need to get these people out of here."

Lúcio stopped and pulled away from Satya. "I'm coming back!"

"Mr. dos Santos, unless you are bulletproof I suggest you come with me." Satya pulled on his arm again.

"I am not sure if your gear is bulletproof, but it might help." Pharah, who was already in her Raptora gear, ran up to his holding a case with Lúcio's skates in it. He grinned at her and immediately started to disrobe. Under his tux was already his signature tank top and shorts that would fit snugly under the skates he had. He opened the case and found his skates and amp right there. He probably practiced changing into them 100 times just for occasions like this.

Satya switched from her dress into her own outfit effortlessly. There were light particles around her and a new type of dress. It was a light blue cut out the side. It had similarities to the architect uniforms of Vishkar, but she probably designed it herself.

Lúcio scoffed, "Show off."

"Just because my suit up is better than your dancing."

"Oh please, you called that dancing?"

"Can we focus?” Pharah said pulling her helm over her eyes. “I am going back to assist Genji. People need to be escorted out of the building. Tracer is taking fire in the east wing and someone needs to assist her."

"I'll go, what about that purple chick?" Lúcio stood up. His gear lit up green the moment he turned on his amplifier. He adjusted his visor, "If she was Talon we can't let her get away."

"I have a means of trapping her. She could not have gotten far, I will assist you and Tracer." Satya rolled her augmented wrist.

As much as he was opposed to it there was no time to argue. "You've got comms?"

"Affirmative."

"You're gonna have to tap into the same frequency of the amp or you are not gonna be able to keep up with me."

"I can make a connection easily. It is still Vishkar technology." Satya put her thumbs and forefingers together for a tight pinch before a small blue light formed in between them. It was a small communications device formed from the light that fits perfectly into her headgear. She took her braid a loose before a blue transparent visor appeared before her eyes.

"Symmetra online." She spoke.

Lúcio nodded and turned up his earpiece. "Stay close to me and make sure you can hear the music."

"Copy that."

"Get moving!" Pharah said before taking off a fair distance away from them towards the main hall.

"Tracer give me your location," Lúcio said before moving out with Symmetra close behind.

"I'm out in the Gardens. I didn't want them to get too close to the city center. Hurry the place will be crawling for them. Also, watch your heads they might have a sniper,” Tracer informed.

"I am monitoring for any sign of Reaper. If he is here then this will be a lot more difficult," Winston said from the Orca.

"Got it, look out for snipers and spooky ghosts. Anyone see that purple chick yet?" Lúcio skated along the walls for extra speed. Symmetra took note of his adjustments to Vishkar technology. She was impressed with his modifications, but still resentful he had to steal to do it.

"No sign of her. I am dealing with Talon soldier's at the moment and Pharah is escorting the people away." Genji spoke above the gunfire.

"Stay safe ninja boy," Lúcio smirked.

"You-you too."

"Ya both are adorable, now get over here and help me!" Tracer almost yelled into the comms.

"On my way T!"

Lúcio looked back to see Symmetra still trailing behind him. Good thing she could still keep up, she even fashioned herself a gun. A design that brought back unwanted memories.

It only occurred to him now that he partially knew where the Gardens were. He cursed under his breath and looked left or right as they came up to a fork.

"Left!" Symmetra called behind him.

With that, he kicked off the right side and made a sharp turn left. The hallways were much more open and were starting to be filled with more foliage. "We are getting close. There is going to be another left and then a right."

"Copy that!"

Had it not been for his speed they may not have made it. Lúcio and Symmetra both found Tracer pinned down. "Cheers love," Lúcio said cheerfully.

He slowed down once he got near Tracer, but Symmetra ran past them towards the agents. They were shooting at her, but couldn't get through the shield she had created. As she got closer a long blue tether came from her gun and attached to the nearest Talon agent. The noise that came from him caused him to shudder. He remembered that noise all too easily.

"Lúcio?" Tracer tugged on his arm. "Thanks for coming!"

Lúcio looked at her and smile, "What and miss a fight, come on!" He swiped his hand over his amplifier and the lights on his gear turned yellow. "I got healin' for ya."

"Thanks, love, are you alright?" She asked.

"Course I'm alright!"

Tracer's expression wavered for a moment before nodding. "Good, let's help her out.”

Lúcio pulled her off the ground and switched to green again. The music played loudly as he amped up their speed back into the fight. Symmetra had already down two agents on her own. Lúcio skated along the wall to catch up behind her quickly. With one push of the button, he knocked them back from attack her flank side.

"I got your back!" He said sticking to the walls.

"Thank you," Symmetra said. She moved her hands in an intricate way near a wall and a small sentry turret appeared.

It was Vishkar security defenses Lúcio was familiar with. "Tracer, lead them over to the archway over here we got a plan."

"Roger love!"

Tracer did just that and lead the soldiers under the archway. As they did beams of blue light came from the turrets. They were too slow the catch Tracer, but fast enough to catch the bunch of soldiers to stop them.

"Well," Tracer huffed reloading her pistols, "That was effective."

"Of my own design. They were not lethal before, but I had a feeling something violent would break out so I adjusted them."

"Mhm," Lúcio made no comment. He looked at the bodies before him. They weren't lethal before, but she designed them to be.

"Nice little trick."

A new voice sounded behind them. All three of them turned around and saw her. The woman in the purple dress was now in a different outfit all together. She grinned at them all and waved her fingers. "Love to stay and chat, but I gotta run." With that, she dashed away leaving the three dumbfounded.

"Let's go!" Lúcio started to skate after her. As if things could not get any worse more soldiers came from behind them.

Tracer nudged Lúcio forward, "Go you're fast enough to keep up with her. We'll hold them off." With that, she blinked towards the soldiers. Symmetra looked to Lúcio and gave an affirmative nod.

"I will shield her."

Lúcio nodded, "Make sure she is safe." With that, he ran skated off along the walls after the purple woman.

She was fast, but Lúcio was faster. He using the walls to keep up with every sharp turn she made. She was agile and after a couple turns he realized she was leading him into some sort of trap. He couldn't afford to lose track of her now, not when he left Symmetra and Tracer alone.

The woman stopped in her tracks and Lúcio skid to a stop. She smiled and put a finger to her lips. "You know, that actually is my favorite song."

Lúcio furrowed his eyebrows, "Wha-"

"Can't wait for the next one, I love the new songs already."

"I didn't drop any new-"

She grinned at him and then waved her fingers at him just as before. Then her whole body seemed to materialize into nothing. Particles flew off to the left and that's the only thing Lúcio had to go for. He ran off after her, or at least he thought was running off after her. He skated up the stairs with ease and to a left. He didn't where he was going eventually he would be lost. With a sigh, he stopped.

"I lost her," he spoke into comms out of breath. "She just...I dunno she like literally disappeared."

"It's alright Lucio, just make it back to us. Most of the fighting has stopped here anyway," Tracer informed him. "Genji?"

"All agents are down and the people evacuated. No casualties."

Lúcio sighed in relief and nodded, "Good. I'll make it back soon."

As he was making his way back down the stairs he heard gunfire. It wasn't far off, it was too close. If the fighting stopped then why was there still gunfire? He didn't put much thought into it just ran towards it. If someone was in trouble he couldn't live with himself knowing that he could have done something.

He ran through the hallways, past the books and different labs before he heard the gunshots a lot more clearly. Turned up to a flight of stairs and was about to skate up to him before a body flew down the stairs. It was an agent of Talon. There weren't any gunshots, but there were plenty sounds of fighting above. Lúcio carefully moved up the stairs, who was ever fighting off Talon they were winning without any effort.

As he reached another flight there were two more bodies. One of them had an arrow in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a more action filled chapter. Next chapter will be different! More characters soon to come as the story goes on! Thank you for reading! Comments will be greatly appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next bit, hope y'all enjoy it!

Genji once again met up with Pharah once the last few agents were rounded up. She landed next to him and the ground actually shook when she did. She lifted her helmet from her face and smiled.

"Still as good as ever, Genji."

"You did wonderfully as well. You were trained well."

"I learn only from the best," she grinned. "You told Lúcio no casualties." She gestured to the talon agents stacked up.

"None on our side." There was humor in his voice.

Pharah chuckled, "True. It felt good to fight with you. I've always wanted to."

Genji looked into her eyes and nodded, "I'm flattered. You had most of this handled yourself."

Pharah, "Not many rats win against a falcon."

"Nor a dragon," he held up a fist to her. She gladly bumped her own with his.

Not soon after Tracer and Symmetra joined back with them. They seemed to be unharmed for the most part. Genji looked towards them and wondered, "Where's Lúcio?"

"I was going to ask you that. He went after that purple lady and then he said he lost her," Tracer put her hands on her hips and looked to Symmetra.

"He said he lost sight of her and said he would return back. I assumed he meant with you two," she gestured to the both of them.

Pharah shook her head, "No. He did not."

Genji, worried, went to his comms, "Lúcio come in. Where are you?"

\------

An arrow? Who on earth would have an arrow? Lúcio climbed up the stairs and saw a Talon agent standing there. He readied his amplifier, but there was no need. The agent dropped to the floor dead. Lúcio looked up and saw a man standing there aiming his arrow at him. Lúcio held up his hands and stepped back

"Hold on. Wait, wait, wait. I'm friendly."

"Yet, you have a weapon." His accent was Japanese. It wasn't heavy, but it was just about the same as Genji's. The man looked taller than Genji had an intricate dragon tattoo going along his left arm. Parts of him had specs of blood on his skin and his gi. He was older than him the grey wings of hair was proof of that enough.

Lúcio had a hunch of who he was. The night he and Genji sent talking and listening to music. He only spoke to his brother once before the subject change. Though who else would look like a ninja out here besides Genji.

"Are you-"

"You are that musician," Hanzo spoke first. He still had an arrow pointed towards Lúcio.

The DJ nodded, "Yep. Like I said I'm friendly."

"Hmph. Talon, however, comes in many different colors I found."

"Yeah same here," Lúcio breathed out. He looked at Hanzo and then slowly put his arms down. "I'm not Talon...I'm against them." He put his amp behind him and magnetically attached the amp to his backpack.

Hanzo slowly put down his bow and did not break eye contact. It was growing dark. Behind him, there were windows that showed the evening sky. The others were surely wondering where he was.

"I'm Lúcio."

"I am not here for introductions," Hanzo spoke putting his bow and then making his leave up the stairs.

"Wait, wait." Lúcio skated up the stairs and was the on the same level as him.

"Keep your distance," Hanzo ordered before readying his bow again. Lúcio stopped as he was told and put his hand out.

"If you not here for intros then why are you here?" Lúcio kept his distance. He glanced back between the bow and Hanzo. He wasn’t sure how alike Genji and he were, he hoped he was rational.

Hanzo kept a stoic expression but relaxed his stance. He didn't respond to his question all he did was look out the window and then to the Talon agents on the ground.

"You're Hanzo...right? Genji's brother?" Lúcio asked after a beat of silence.

That got a reaction from him. Hanzo gave a quick glare at him and his grip on his bow became tighter.

"My brother is-" he paused, "What do you know of him?"

"He's a friend. We came here because we got info about, you know these guys," the DJ gestured to the dead agents. "We wanted to know what they were doing here."

"This ‘we'," Hanzo spoke quietly and turned his body to look out the window. "He spoke of me?"

Lúcio moved a step closer, "Not a lot. He mentioned your tattoo and we listened to a song he said you liked."

Hanzo glanced at him from the corner of his eye and then back out the window. He seemed to go into deep thought. Finally, he turned to look at him. "Is he here?"

Lúcio said nothing but only nodded.

"I see, then I must go then. Do not speak of this encounter, it did not happen." Hanzo took up the first stop before Lúcio stopped him.

"Hol' up don't you wanna see him?" Lúcio reached out to him. Hanzo used his bow arm to slap his hand away.

"No. I do not. I do not want to see him nor does he need to see me. I have spoken all I wanted to him months ago. There is nothing left to be said between us. Go back to your Overwatch, musician. Surely they must be questioning where you are."

"If you don't wanna see him why are you here then? It's not a coincidence that you and he are here at the same time. He said he came to you about joining us once."

Hanzo looked down at Lúcio before turning away. From that, the DJ made a connection.

"Are you following him?"

Hanzo swiftly looked back to Lúcio before staking a step-down. "Listen to me musician, I do not care what my brother does with his life. I have done that before and it only brought me strife, so do not think for one moment that I care about-MOVE!"

Before Lúcio could register what was going on there was a whip in the air and he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Hanzo grabbed him by the nape of his neck and threw him to the ground. There was shattered glass on the floor and blood coming from Lúcio’s arm. It was a bullet wound. It wasn't anything deep he could see the bullet lodged into the staircase. Hanzo was already nocking his arrow. He was aiming right through where the glass was shattered.

"Hanzo-"

"Stay down!" He hissed before losing his arrow. He caught a glimpse of a figure, most likely a woman. The moment he loosed his arrow a bullet flew through the window again this time hitting Hanzo. He went down immediately with his bow. He yelled a curse in Japanese and curled his body in pain. Lúcio shuffled to him staying under the windows. He pushed the bow out of his way and removed the amplifier from his pack.

"Are you some sort of a fool! Stay down unless you want to shot again," Hanzo said gripping above his right breast. He was breathing heavily and rolled away from Lúcio and used the bottom step to pull himself away. "Had it not been for you keeping me here, this would not have happened."

Lúcio rolled his eyes and kept off his bad side. "Shut up man." He swiped his bloody hand over his amplifier and his gear started to glow yellow as Rejuvenescência started to play. As it played there was a relieved pressure from his arm and he sighed. Still keeping low, Lúcio moved over to Hanzo who was still in a lot of pain from the bullet wound.

"Lemme see," Lúcio reached at to him only to have Hanzo flinch away. "Will you-what is wrong with you man? I can help."

"I do not want your help! Leave me. I can manage on my own!"

"You can't even stand up. My music can only do so much, I can't get the bullet out of you. You're bleeding too much."

"It is none of your concern," Hanzo laid on his back. He was starting to sweat and had a labored breath.

"You were just yelling about how this was my fault. So, it is my concern." Lúcio got close enough to Hanzo and moved his hand away to see how bad it was. There was too much blood for him to see the wound. He put the archer's hand back and helped applied pressure. "Just concentrate on the music, alright? Just do that for me."

There was no argument from him this time. Hanzo nodded and breathed through his nose. Lúcio pulled his amp close and amped up the healing. Looking back to Hanzo he saw his breathing calm down just enough for it to be even again. He couldn't keep this up for long.

There was a small static noise before he could hear Genji's voice in his ear. "Lúcio, come in. Where are you?"

"Man down!" Lúcio quickly responded. "There was a sniper and we got cornered. Outside of the gardens, third floor."

"We?" Genji asked.

Lúcio looked to Hanzo before he gave a sigh and put his hand over Hanzo's to help apply pressure. "Yeah...yeah ‘we'. Hurry up."

Hanzo winced at a shock of pain that went through his body and looked at the ceiling. "My brother?" He asked breathlessly. There was no room for Lúcio's answer, for Hanzo closed his eyes and put his bloody hand over Lúcio's.

It was about 10 minutes before Genji and Tracer found them both. Hanzo had passed out from his wound, but Lúcio still was close enough keeping him alive. Genji froze when he saw them both on the ground. Of all people he could have guessed be the ‘we' Lúcio was talking about, he did not expect it to be Hanzo. He helped him up while Tracer tended to Lúcio. Once he brought his brother to his feet Hanzo’s eyes opened. He looked at him before closing them again. Whether Hanzo liked it or not they had no choice but to bring him back to Gibraltar.

"Stay with me Anija,” Genji whispered.

\------

Genji waited patiently outside of the med-bay. The transport back home was quiet. Lúcio and Satya went to their respective corners. It was obvious he was not too keen on her coming along, but they couldn't just leave her there.

The ninja went to Zenyatta and filled him in on the situation. His master offered his condolences and company, but Genji preferred to stay alone. Zenyatta agreed and let Genji go off on his own. So, there he sat waiting for the okay from Dr. Zeigler to see him. Hanzo's broken state was already difficult for him to handle. Back when they first spoke to each other in years at Hanamura. Defending himself against him, trying to convince him to join him, and trying to convince him his life was worth it.

He was overjoyed to find Hanzo had not given up, but when Lúcio told him that Hanzo said to leave him there to die he grew anxious. Perhaps he should have asked Zenyatta to join him. The anxious habit of tapping his fingers returned.

The door of the med-bay finally opened and Dr. Zeigler emerged with a calm expression on her face. She looked down at Genji and left the door ajar. She put a hand on his shoulder and nodded to him.

"He is resting now and he will heal. By the end of the day, he will be able to leave."

Genji stood and took her hand. "Thank you, Angela. I can always trust you to protect my life."

She chuckled and pulled him into a hug. "It wasn't you that needed healing."

Genji gladly accepted the hug and then held her at arm's length. "He is my older brother. Which means he is my life too."

Angela's expression wavered for a moment before she smiled once again. She put a hand on the side of his face. "It's so good to hear from you Genji. Please visit me someplace where I do not have to wear a stethoscope."

Genji chuckled, "I will. Thank you."

"I'll give you a moment after that make sure he rests first." Angela gave him another quick hug before leaving him to speak with Hanzo.

Genji watched her leave before entering the room. It brought back memories some were good and others were not so pleasant. All that didn't matter once he saw Hanzo in the bed. He was sleeping, all bandaged up. His bow and what little arrows they could find were left in Genji's room. He made sure that no one else would handle them besides himself. He walked up to Hanzo bedside and stood over him.

He looked rather peaceful sleeping there like that. Genji cracked a small smile behind his mask. He couldn't help but feel nostalgic seeing his brother. The cyborg sat next to him and reached his hand out to touch his shoulder. As he did Hanzo's eyes slowly opened. For a moment Genji's hand hovered over him before he slowly retracted it.

"It was bad enough being shot and being poked at. Now you feel the need to disturb my rest." His voice was groggy, probably from the medication.

"I hardly made a noise," Genji defended himself.

"I could hear you staring at me."

Genji sighed and shook his head. "Overdramatic," he muttered.

Hanzo glared at him and exhaled heavily. "What do you want?"

Genji blinked at him and tilted his head, "To see how you are. How you were feeling."

"I am alive and feeling fine. Are you satisfied?"

"Brother…"

"Don't-" Hanzo quickly interrupted, "Do not speak to me like before. As if nothing as changed. You attacked me."

Genji tensed up, "After you shot your arrows at me. Do you remember that?"

"I did not know what-who you were. I thought you were dead for years. I did not expect to see you, not on that day and especially not like this." Hanzo looked him up and down. "This…"

Genji waited for him to continue, but Hanzo's expression said it all. He didn't know what to make of Genji's new body. He blamed himself and the blame was partially his own. Genji looked down at his own hands curled into fists before he relaxed them.

"And just like before, I am glad to see you alive Hanzo. I am grateful that you still had fight left in you. I admittedly did not handle the situation well, but our family has not been known for handling situations well."

At that comment, Hanzo turned his head away from him. Genji watched his brother's chest rise and fall with anger? Was it at him or himself?

"The DJ, he was injured as well," Hanzo broke the silence.

"He is fine. Lúcio has a strong heart. Things like grazes on the arm won't slow him down."

Hanzo scoffed, "He was annoying. He would not leave my side despite me telling him to do so. He even told me to shut up."

Genji chuckled at that.

"He hardly knew who I was. He still decided to protect me regardless." Hanzo finally looked back to Genji. "Seems your spirit has rubbed off on him."

Genji shook his head, "I doubt it. He was already like that before I met him. He was armed with nothing but managed to rally people to start a revolution. That is just who he is. Some people are just kind, Hanzo."

"Hmn," there was a slight roll to his eyes. "His music...I never heard of anything like that before. It was actually affecting me."

"I am still surprised by that as well. I'll have to thank him later."

Hanzo looked at Genji's hands, "He told me that you spoke to him about me. What exactly did you tell him?"

"No embarrassing stories I promise. Just who you were, there was a song he played. It was something I remember you liking. It was the one by Yuno."

Hanzo hummed remembering the song. He brought his hand over his wound and sighed. "How much longer until I am able to leave?"

Genji pursed his lips and then looked at the covers of the sheets. "Angela said by the end of the day, you should be able to walk freely."

"Stormbow?"

"In my room. No one will touch it."

Hanzo nodded, "Good."

There was an awkward silence between them. Genji wasn't ready to leave, but Hanzo didn't seem to want to have him around. This was difficult for him as well. When Lúcio told him he persisted against coming here he feared that his brother's isolation will be the death of him.

"Must you wear that?" Hanzo broke the silence. He looked at Genji's mask and visor as if curious about how it works.

Genji reached a hand up to his mask but made no move to take it off. "Yes, not all the time though. It is part of my respiratory system. It helps filters out the air," he put a hand over his right breast, "I lost a lung."

Hanzo's jaw slightly cleaned, "...How...How much of you is still human?"

Genji stared at his brother sometime before answering. "All of me."

Hanzo was very dissatisfied with that answered. He sneered before turning away from him. "You know that is not what I meant."

"I know, but I meant it." Genji leaned back in his chair, "I still have my legs and my left arm. Most of my torso is gone and as I have said I lost a lung. Many of my innards have the aid of cybernetics. My right arm up to my shoulder is completely gone. My face is scarred, but still there." Hanzo was unresponsive, but he started to grip the bed sheet. "I can sleep, however, I do not get tired as easily. I can eat, but some things just do not taste the same. It usually ends up with me adding more salt. My eyes needed help as well. You see they-"

"That is enough! I do not need to know every detail of what I did to you. You were dead and now you are cursed with living the rest of your life like this." Hanzo practically yelled. "You were dead! You died. Yet, you walk around here making light as if none of it happened. You speak to me as if I wasn't your murderer. You said it yourself, I murdered you. You know what evil I have done to you. You spared me that night at the castle and now here you again attending to my bedside. I can only ask why?"

Genji remained calm as Hanzo expelled his anger. If he had asked him that years ago he would have answered in anger. Perhaps if he asked him the same thing in Hanamura maybe it would have been the same.

"When Overwatch revived me I was filled with nothing but hate for you and for our family. It blinded me. When I joined Blackwatch, I was assigned to help them apprehend criminals. I killed and slaughtered who I was assigned to kill and slaughter. Each time I imagined you...the elders, I am ashamed to admit I even imagined father. Then I grew very tired and started to imagine myself."

Hanzo looked at him again and he was going to speak but Genji cut him off.

"I could not live like that anymore. I left before Overwatch fell, but even then I was lost. I did not know how I could ever stop being...just so angry." He clenched his fists, "But I came across the Shambali and I have found Master Zenyatta. They helped me find my path and my self-worth. I had a reason to live again. When I heard that you were still alive...I had to see you."

Hanzo closed his eyes and breathed heavily. A single tear escaped his eye, but he did not wipe it away,"Why?"

"Because you are my brother. You were my brother and it only took me years later to realize we both were victims. Years from us were stolen, there was a time when we were best friends. Look at us now."

Hanzo opened his eyes and blinked at Genji before looking down, "Which one of us do you think father would be most disappointed in?"

Genji chuckled. "Hard to tell. We both ended up being messes."

Hanzo actually cracked a bit of a smile. He did his best to sit up but winced at the pain. Genji put a hand on his shoulder and urged him to not take it so fast.

"I will leave in the morning. I am much too tired to move tonight. I still have unfinished business to attend to."

"What were you doing out there, Hanzo? Were you following me?" Genji blurted out.

Hanzo pursed his lips before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Talon. They have resources so they say. They offered said resources to me to rebuild our empire."

"What!?" Genji leaned forward. "...You were making a deal with them?"

"Of course not! I do not need assistance from terrorists to rebuild what is rightfully mine. I will claim what is mine, my own way."

Genji sighed, "Hanzo, leave the clan behind. You and I are the only ones left. There is nothing to rebuild. What was before...it almost killed us both. I do not want to see you go on that path again."

Hanzo shook his head, "When will you realize there are no happy endings for me. Perhaps you, but I was heir to the throne. I will claim it my own way, with or without you."

"Anija…"

"You are not a child anymore, neither of us are. You have your path and your life...if I am going to live then I might as well go back to the only life I know."

Genji put a hand on him, "There is more to life, it took me years to realize that. That is why I did not give you the death that you asked for. That is probably why Lúcio saved your life."

Hanzo looked his brother in the eyes, "You said to pick a side. I have, my own."

Genji sighed and stood up from his chair. "If you lose your way. I will find you and lead back. I will never give up on you."

"Why not, why slow your life down for me?" Hanzo looked up to him.

"Because you are my older brother. I would kill for you."

Hanzo chuckled, "Still living your fairy tales, Otouto."

\----

Genji left his brother alone in the hospital room and made his way over to his bedroom. The talk left a lot out of him and all he wanted to do was relax. Of course to make to his room he would have to walk about Lúcio's. He stopped before his door to find it was closed all the way. Perhaps he wasn't there. He still needed to thank him.

Genji knocked on his door and waited for a response.

"It's open!"

Genji pressed a button on the wall to open it. Stepping inside he saw no sight of the DJ. Just when he was about to call for him the door to the bathroom opened. Lúcio emerged wearing only shorts and a towel on his head. Genji suddenly felt his face flush.

"I-I can come back if you are busy."

Lúcio gave him a lopsided grin, "Nah it's cool. Just stepped in for a bit. Oasis was pretty, but man it was hot. Got all sweaty and shit." He sat down on his bed and started to dry off his hair. He still had his arm upper arm wrapped up in bandages. "How's Hanzo, he holdin' up?"

Genji went to sit on his computer chair and leaned back. "He is...doing well. He is very stubborn, but Angela said he will recovery nicely."

"That's good," Lúcio said as he continued to dry his hair.

Genji watched him dry his hair and then his eyes fell down to Lúcio's chest. There were some faint scars there, but he had more around his legs. Where are his skates stressing him out that much to leave scars? Genji only wondered where they could have come from. He didn't see much combat. There was no denying that he was an attractive man and him just stepping out of the shower made him smell good.

"You know I can tell when you're staring," Lúcio interrupted his thoughts.

Genji's eyes shot right back up to meet Lúcio's again. "I am sorry. I was-I came to thank you for saving Hanzo. He was not yours to save, but you did so anyway. I am grateful."

Lúcio smiled ignoring the fact that he was clearly checking him out. "No problem. Honestly, if it wasn't for him I probably would have been dead."

Genji tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"He didn't tell you? My back was to the window and he pushed me out of the way. If he didn't I don't think Mercy's staff would have saved me."

Genji looked at his hands, "...He did not tell me this."

Lúcio rubbed the towel under his neck before asking, "What did you guys talk about anyway?"

Genji watched as Lúcio continued to dry himself off. "It was back and forth. It was a lot better than the last time we spoke. This time we didn't have to summon the dragons to speak to each other. We talked and it honestly could have been worse."

Lúcio's expression fell and he shrugged, "What do you mean ‘dragons'?"

There was a moment of silence between them before Genji straightened up in his chair. They were going to be in battles together, he might as well show him beforehand.

"The Shimada Clan can be traced back centuries. For those centuries we have been blessed with the power of the spirit dragon." As he spoke a green wisp-like energy formed around him. It was calm and gentle.

Lúcio straightened his back once he saw Genji practically glow. This wasn't cybernetics, technology didn't do this. "Is this…"

"The spirit dragons are our protectors and our warriors." Genji held up his hand and the green energy around him concentrated above his palm. From that, a dragon formed, just the front, ahead, and a body. It seemed to move and breath all on its own. "I have this one protecting me since I was born. My brother has two. It was said that my great-great-grandmother had four and that is why she died. The weight of having that much power within her was too great for her. It is only a rumor, though."

Lúcio was still in awe of the dragon before him. He climbed from his bed and carefully stepped closer. "So...spirit dragons...is it like magic?"

Genji chuckled, "No not magic. They are our spirits, hence the name. That is why our clan's sigil is two dragons devouring each other. Only a dragon can take down another dragon." He looked down to his spirit dragon, "Hanzo used his to try and kill me. I couldn't bear the idea of using mine against him. He saw no problem though."

Lúcio was about to ask another question before reality set in. "Whoa, wait - he what?"

Genji relaxed his shoulders and when he did the energy dissipated and evaporated back into him. The vents on his body expelled steam making it easier for him to breathe. "It was his duty to do so, by our clan's law. However, we already were torn apart long before my sentence. Which made our battle all the more damaging."

He leaned back in his chair and averted his gaze, "I only wish to make up for lost time now." Genji looked back to Lúcio who only had a sympathetic look on his face. Genji adjusted himself and held up his hand. "Please do not feel bad for my sake."

"Well, I mean...Genji. You just kinda like-I mean," Lúcio struggled to find words. "You just told me that your brother killed you and that you can both summon spirit dragons. That's a lot to take in," he gave him a look.

"You see why now I was against it in the first place when you asked. My story is not exactly a happy one."

Lúcio shrugged, "Yeah, but he's your brother. I got a little brother I can't imagine ever-"

"Our family had us trapped, me and Hanzo. He was only doing what he thought was right, even if it was something horrible. I have learned to forgive him for myself and for him as well."

Lúcio didn't make any move to respond. Genji couldn't blame him, their family's tragedies weren't something easy for anyone to grasp. Genji stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate the sympathy. You have a good heart."

The DJ tilted his head and relaxed his stance. "Man…" He shook his head and ran a hand down his face. "You're a trip Shimada, a freaking trip."

Genji laughed, "I will take that as a compliment. My brother thinks I am a fool for believing in him. I just hope he can one day understand that."

Lúcio put a hand on Genji's shoulder. "I'm sure he will. He is lucky to have a little brother that loves him so much. Big brothers aren't used to being taken care of."

Genji crossed his arms. "Speaking of which, you have a younger brother?"

The DJ smiled and moved over to his desk. He picked up a framed picture and handed it to him. He was a small boy probably almost the same height as Lucio. He had a futbol jersey on and a wide smile.

"Marcello, he turned 12 this year. He wants to go be a pro futbol player one day.

"He looks like a good kid."

"He is a good kid. He is the sweetest kid you will ever meet," Lúcio put the picture back on the desk. "He doesn't stay down for long. Always got a smile on his face, despite everything."

"He must take after his brother," Genji commented.

Lúcio smiled and even had a bit of a blush on his cheeks. "I mean…"

"Are you blushing. You mean that what gets you, being called sweet?" Genji teased.

"I get called a lot of things."

"Is sweet not one of them?" Genji's tone was playful.

"Oh my god," Lúcio covered his face and moved to his bed. "Yes, people call me sweet. Not a lot, but people call me sweet." He grabbed a shirt from the pile of clothes, "Just not in my room with my shirt off."

Genji tilted his head, "Really now? No one's ever called you sweet in the bedroom?"

Lúcio slipped on his shirt and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Genji crossed his arms, "You prefer it if someone called you something else?"

Lúcio blinked for a moment before cracking a smile, "Pfft, okay. Yes, I have been called sweet not in that way. I get called something else, it's usually on them what they call me."

"What was it then?" Genji smirked behind his mask.

Lúcio laughed and shook his hand at him. "Nah, nope that's private."

"Private? I just showed you my spirit." Genji put his hands on his chest.

"Yeah, and it was hella cool! You're a dragon, that's dope. You saw me with my shirt off." He pointed at him

"You didn't seem to have an issue with it," Genji replied.

Lúcio tried to frown through his smile but it ended up just being a pout. "Yeah alright. You got me there. So, what's under the mask then?"

Genji tensed up, "I think we have shared enough."

"Oh come on," Lúcio stepped up to him. "Not even a little peek?"

Genji held up his hands. "You wouldn't want to."

That was when Lúcio's smile went away. "How would you know?"

Genji averted his gaze. What harm could it really do? He sighed before lifting his hands up and pulling the latches of his mask. There was no need to show him his whole face. He only took off the visor. Lúcio's room was a bit bright to his eyes. The amounts of green didn't help, but once he got used to the lighting he looked to Lúcio.

There was scaring near his eyes and on the bridge of his nose. Lúcio stared at his eyes for a moment and even stepped closer to him. He looked deep into his eyes and said nothing. After a while of silence Genji grew a bit flustered he shifted his eyes away from Lúcio for a moment before looking back. He was still staring at him. Lúcio had dark brown eyes that seemed to shin despite the lighting. They were honest and trusting.

After some time Genji had enough of being flustered, "Is...this good enough for you or-."

Lúcio cracked a soft smile, "Yeah man sorry. I uh-yeah. You good."

Genji slides back on his visor the green light flickered back on as he did.

Lúcio flopped on his bed and grabbed a pair of headphones from the nightstand. Genji stood awkwardly as he did and noticed the bandage on his arm.

"How is your arm?"

Lúcio slipped on his headphones and held up his arm. "Not bad. I'll be good by tomorrow, at least that's what Dr. Ziegler said. It's cool I've had worse."

"What do you mean?"

Lúcio sat up and lifted up his shirt, "Since we sharin'." Turning around he showed his back which had scars that were like burn marks. He put his shirt down and leaned back on his pillow. "Vishkar wasn't going to let us just walk in. They had defenses and some of us paid the price. Some got it worse than others."

Genji nodded. "I see."

Lúcio shrugged and let down his shirt, "Hey it was worth it. You uh," gestured to the empty spot on his bed, "Spending the night again?"

Genji chuckled softly, "I think after today I will spend it in my own bed."

Lúcio grinned, "Fair ‘nough. Good night Genji."

"Good night Lúcio."


	4. Chapter Four

It was about two weeks since the last mission. Hanzo was still at the base as well as Satya. Hanzo mostly tended to himself. He sat in on discussions about their next moves and provided some input, but nothing more. Genji hadn't had the chance to really speak to him since Oasis. He was happier that he was there and not fighting against Talon alone. They weren't brothers again, but he stopped avoiding him in the hallways. He even sat in on one meditation session with Zenyatta, it was nice.

As for Lúcio, he was his usual ray of sunshine until Satya was around or even mentioned. Despite them working together in Oasis he was still against her presence. He didn't act on his anger thankfully, but he didn't seem like the one to hold a grudge that strongly. Zenyatta recommended that Genji should talk to him. He would constantly tease him about his one night stand with him. Despite knowing they both just fell asleep. He is thinking about talking to Lúcio but wasn't sure how to approach him.

For now, it was just him and Jesse. They both occupied one of the training rooms on base and started sparring. Genji would only spar with either Commander Reyes or Jesse. They were the only ones willing to go toe to toe with him.

"Here I was thinkin' things would be slow around here," McCree put his arms up and blocked Genji's attack. "Not too long since we started and we're already gettin' shot at."

"Did you really? We didn't exactly have days where we were able to sit down McCree." Genji made a move for a roundhouse and McCree ducked under it.

"Yeah, we couldn't get you into the transport fast enough. I figure I'd be bored anyway around here." He went for a low punch only to be caught by Genji. He pulled McCree forward and kneed him in the gut.

The cowboy let out a grunt and hobbled over. Genji dropped low and went to kick him from under his feet. McCree yelped as he hit the mat on his ass.

Genji stood at attention and bowed to him before reaching his hand out to help his friend up.

"One of these days I'mma kick your ass," McCree grunted.

"You're funny," Genji said with an amused tone and pat him on the stomach.

McCree scoffed and went to grab a towel from the bench. "At least let a man win once in a while."

"Then you would not learn," Genji smirked behind his mask.

"Tch, don't go spewin' that tranquil shit at me. I got my own ways to cope," McCree wiped the sweat from his face. 

"Do not worry, I'll spare you." Genji laughed.

"I thank ya," McCree said as he tied his hair up.

Just then the door opened and Lúcio walked in. He had a small stereo in his hand and wore green shorts that went down to his knees and a plain white T-shirt. He smiled and pointed fingers at the both of them. "Yo."

"Afternoon y'all." McCree waved.

"Greetings." Genji nodded curtly.

The DJ walked in and sat his stereo down next to the bench and put his hands on his hips. "What up guys?"

"Genji and I was just having a little sparring match. Been a while since we bonded," McCree went over to Genji and wrapped his arm around him.

"Aw, well my money is on the cowboy." Lúcio winked at Genji and sat his bag down and rolled his shoulders.

McCree raised an eyebrow and looked back to Genji. He smirked and made a silent gesture towards Lúcio. Genji shook his head as if saying he would not go into it.

"So Lúcio, whatchu plan on doin' today?" McCree asked as he gave him a lopsided grin.

"Oh I was just gonna do some capoeira, if you guys need the mat I can come back," he put a hand on the back of his neck.

"Aw, don't fret none. We was just finishin' up anyway. I am interested to see what you got. Truth be told you didn't peg me as someone who knew martial arts."

Lúcio chuckled, "I've been doin' this since I was like two. I mostly use it for dance now, but it could be more effective the other way too so," he gave a little shrug.

"Well now color more curious, let's see what you got," McCree gestured him over.

Lúcio raised his eyebrows and moved over to them. Genji moved over to the sidelines, but McCree held onto him before he could walk off the mat.

"Nope. You n' him, I wanna see that match."

Lúcio snorted and put a hand on his chest. "Wait, wait. Me against Genji, uh you know he can summon a dragon right?"

Genji looked at McCree, "No offense to Lúcio, but this is hardly a fair fight Jesse."

McCree laughed and pushed Genji between him and Lúcio. "You have been kickin' my ass constantly for years and now you wanna talk about fair fights? Come on, it's just a little spar, no real punches. It's just for fun."

Genji looked back at McCree and then to Lúcio. The DJ didn't seem to be too opposed to it. He gave a shrug and slipped off his shoes, tossing them over to his bag.

"I mean I don't have a problem with it if you don't," Lúcio gave his natural smile and gestured towards Genji.

Genji had his doubts, but he wouldn't be him if he backed down from a challenge. He nodded and received a slap on the shoulder by McCree. He walked off the matt and sat down on the bench. Lúcio began to hop in one place and shake out his hands.

"Been a while since I had a partner."

"Well, then I hope you won't be a disappointment to you," Genji replied as he did some stretches.

Lúcio grinned, "Come on you? Nah, just don't go easy on me." He stretched out his legs and then stood up again. "Play the funky music cowboy."

McCree chuckled and gave him a two finger salute. "Yessir." He reached over and pressed play on the stereo. Rhythmic drums started to beat softly. Lúcio slowly bobbed his head to the music and rolled his shoulders. He went to a starting position and gestured at Genji for follow up.

Genji chuckled softly and crouched down, prepared to attack. In the small moment, he realized why Lúcio brought the music with him. Capoeira was a dance, he used the music for his marks and reaction. Which made him predictable, if Genji could find a beat he could win easily.

A quick tumble of the drums and Lúcio dove for the ground. He spun his leg out in order to kick Genji's legs from under him. Genji jumped over and Lúcio came back up. The cyborg went for a palm punch when Lúcio did the unexpected. He lifted his leg up and wrapped it around Genji's arm. He then pulled him down and actually flipped him over.

McCree guffawed at the move and clapped his hand. "The frog takes down the mighty dragon!"

Lúcio grinned at Genji, "Thought you were faster than that!"

"Don't get cocky," Genji brought his leg up and kicked in the back to have him loosen his grip.

Once free of each other both went back to their feet. Lúcio kept his hands up defensively ready for whatever Genji was going to throw out at him. Fighting Lúcio was different than fighting McCree. He fought with an American style of kickboxing and with the training of a soldier. Lúcio however, he was swift and stayed light on his feet. Genji actually enjoyed the change of pace. He grinned behind his mask and went for quick jabs just to see how fast Lúcio actually was.

Lúcio dodged and blocked the jabs that Genji threw at him. He was thrown a curveball when Genji brought up his knee to his chest. The size difference would normally be a problem, but Lúcio was used to fighting targets bigger than him. After the impact of Genji's knee to his chest, he staggered backward. He threw himself backward and kicked the underside of Genji's chin.

Genji quickly regained his composure and dashed for Lúcio in hopes to catch him off guard. Lúcio saw it and barely made it out of the way by tumbling under him. Genji landed on the mat and turned right back around. Lúcio was moving along with the music bouncing from foot to foot. There was another tumble on the ground and Lúcio moved along with it. He did small cartwheels towards Genji. He twisted his legs towards him for another kick that's when Genji caught him.

There was a small moment between then when Lúcio realized what happened. Genji grabbed both of his ankles and spun him around on his back. Before the DJ could get up again he was pinned by his shoulders by Genji's knees.

Lúcio struggled underneath the weight. He tried to bring his foot up to throw him off from behind, but Genji blocked that. Then Lúcio went for a punch and Genji took his wrist and slammed it back down on the matt. Lúcio grunted and continued to struggle. After some time of getting his punches blocked, he laughed and slapped his hand on Genji's thigh.

"Okay! I surrender! Dragon wins!"

There was a laugh from both Genji and McCree. Genji also noticed blush on Lúcio's cheeks. He climbed off of him and offered him a hand up. Lúcio stood up took his hand and limped forward. Genji held onto him for support, surely he couldn't have hit him that hard. That was until he looked down at his foot. It was bruised and bleeding just a bit.

"So uh," Lúcio chuckled, "Remind me not to kick a cyborg in the face."

"I shoulda warned ya ‘bout that one," McCree shrugged and turned off the music. He stood up and got a better look at his foot. "Why that's just a lil' mosquito bite. You can get that patched up real quick."

"Can you walk?" Genji asked letting Lúcio lean on him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Hurts like a bitch though, but I'm good."

"At least you are alright," Genji added.

"Hey, how come you don't fawn over me like that?" McCree crossed his arms and offered a grin.

Genji scoffed and looked down to Lúcio. He wasn't expecting him to be smiling back up at him. Thank God for the mask, he couldn't hide his own blushing cheeks. "You are not as sweet as him," he answered simply.

"Tch, well I'll give him that," McCree nodded He grabbed his towel and put it around his neck. "I'mma hit the showers you two. I'll see y'all later. That was a good fight." With that, the cowboy swaggered off to the showers.

Lúcio chuckled and moved off of Genji. "Thanks, but I think I'm good now."

Genji nodded and allowed him to stand on his own. "It is good that was the only part of you injured. You moved well I was impressed."

Lúcio hummed a laugh and limped over to the bench and sat down. He brought his injured foot on his lap and started to wipe off the little blood with a towel. "Thanks, man. It was cool to finally have someone to go against. I usually am by myself or teaching Hana."

Genji sat down next to him and leaned forward. "You are teaching Song? How does she fair as a student?"

"Aw, she's great. MEKA training already has them knowing taekwondo so it wasn't like she's not used to fighting. You know her always looking for a new challenge."

"She certainly has the spirit for it. If you are ever looking to spar again, I would be happy to be your partner."

Lúcio bit the bottom of his lip before nodding, "Yeah, that'd be cool. It was short, but I had fun You know...it was a cool rush."

Genji could agree with that. Fighting a new opponent there was always a rush, especially when someone knows what they are doing. "You have a style that I enjoy going up against. You are a very talented man."

"Aw stop," Lúcio nudged him in the shoulder, "Finna make me blush."

Genji laughed, "You mean you weren't already?"

Lúcio furrowed his eyebrows, "I wasn't blushin' before."

"Oh," Genji laughed, "Yes you were. When you were under me."

"Come on man, we were fighting. Blood never rushes to your head when you are fighting?"

"Hardly an excuse," Genji scoffed. "You embarrass easily and don't like to lose."

Lúcio gasped theatrically and put a hand on his chest. "Wow. I can't believe you just callin' me out like that. I don't embarrass easily and no I don't like to lose."

"So, I guess fighting just turns you on then."

Lúcio gave a real laugh and shook his head, "You cannot just-no it doesn't! Can't a man blush for maybe no reason at all?"

"No reason?" Genji replied with amusement in his voice.

"No. Reason," Lúcio spoke sternly.

"Fine then, Mr. No Reason. You should perhaps get that looked at before anything. I don't want to explain to Angela what happened with your foot."

"I can heal it in a hot minute you know that gatinho," Lúcio once again nudged him in the arm.

Genji was unsure what that last word was but breathed out a chuckle. "Yeah, you're right."

\----

Genji sat with Zenyatta in his room for their daily meditation. They chatted a bit and Zenyatta praised him for being more social. He truly did grow since his red-eyed brooding days.

‘You are getting better,' Zenyatta complimented.

Genji wasn't going to lie he felt proud. They sat together in silence and relaxed their minds together. Zenyatta went into deep meditation quickly and his orbs began to dance around him. Just before Genji could truly calm his mind footsteps pulled him out of his meditation.

Zenyatta as well and his orbs paused in their dance. The door was opened and it was Lena who was behind the footsteps. She had a sour look and seemed to be in a hurry.

"Lena?" Zenyatta called out to her. "Is something bothering you?"

The young woman stopped and came back into view. She stuck her nose up in the air and exhaled, "I am doing just peachy!" 

Without permission, she marched in and sat down to the both of them in a quick and fluid motion. She put her chin on her fist and rested her elbow on her leg.

"Well, I would be doing peachy if Lúcio wasn't such a proper stubborn arse!"

Genji and Zenyatta exchanged looks before Genji, asked "Lúcio? An ass?"

"I hate it when he get's like this," Lena shrugged, "But he is stubborn. There was another spat between him and Satya. They were discussing his gear and everything, blah, blah, blah...then," Lena's angry expressions sunk into a solemn one. "Then when I tried to reason with him got mad and we had a fight."

"I am sorry to hear about that," Zenyatta spoke.

"We usually never fight. He wasn't even wanna talk to Hana. N' those two are always inseparable." She outstretched her legs and leaned back on her hands. "I am just going to let him cool off."

"Hm," Genji tapped his finger on the ground before standing up. "I think I will see how he is doing."

Lena blew bangs from her face and laid back. "Be my guest, good luck to ya."

"Hm, I am sorry to cut our time short Master."

Zenyatta put up a hand, "I do not mind. I believe I will work on helping Lena with her thoughts instead."

Lena sat right up and smiled, "I always wanted to try meditation."

Genji smiled softly and went off to Lúcio's room. Surprisingly enough there was no sound coming from it, perhaps he wasn't in there. He knocked and there was no answer. After a moment of silence and there was nothing. Genji pressed the button and the door slid open.

The DJ was on his side in bed with headphones on. His eyes were glued to his phone until he saw Genji. He sat up just a bit and removed one headphone from his ear. His music could be heard clearly through the speakers.

"Yeah?"

Genji stepped inside and the closed the door behind him, "You know that is dangerous for your ears."

Lúcio scoffed and pressed a button on his phone and his music turned down. He rolled onto his back and put his phone on his stomach. "Wassup?"

Genji shrugged and sat at the foot of the bed. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

Lúcio exhaled and looked away from him. "Lena told you huh?"

Genji nodded, "She called you a proper stubborn arse…"

"Yep, sounds like her." Lucio pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's whatever…"

"It's whatever?" Genji repeated.

"It's not-" Lúcio sat up and threw off his headphones. "Look she doesn't get it okay? No one does I'm-I didn't mean to yell at her I just got angry."

Genji looked forward towards the wall, "Anger is never a good excuse. Take it from me."

"So what am I not allowed to be angry?" Lúcio said obviously irritated.

"I didn’t say that," Genji looked to him.

"Then what Genji? What did you say ‘cause I don't get it!" Lúcio stood up and started to pace the room in front of him. "We are supposed to be a team all of us. I can do that out in the field no problem, but I'm supposed to be all okie doke when Satya gives me that look?"

Genji remained silent.

Lúcio paused in front of him put a hands on the back of his head. "Like Lena said I should let it go and still try and be nice. You know, ‘be the bigger person.' I already was the bigger person when I had to push them out of my home," he raised his voice.

Genji exhaled, he wondered how long Lúcio kept this into himself. Their pettiness towards each other could not last forever. When Genji didn't have another answer Lúcio continued his rant.

"She calls me a thief, street ruffian, and a bunch of other shit and I'm supposed to be okay with that!?" Lúcio put his hands at his side's. He sat back down on the bed. "The sonic tech was my dad’s creation, he dedicated his life to it! Vishkar put their name on it and called it theirs. How am I a thief for taking back what’s rightfully mine in the first place? Then they use it under some fake idea of helping people. She treats me like I don’t know anything! She doesn't know anything.”

Genji had no idea about the truth behind Vishkar’s technology. It did not seem really anyone did. He didn’t have any other reason not to believe him. Vishkar hasn’t been trustworthy since his revolution or since they realized they were with Vishkar.

“I had no idea that your father was the one behind the technology.”

“Hardly anyone does. He worked for them. The whole thing was his life’s work and couldn’t get a patent. So, Vishkar just took it and said it was theirs. Then they wanna call me a criminal for taking it back? That’s not right man. That’s not how it goes, but yeah...I need to be the bigger person."

Lúcio turned his head away from him and started to bounce his leg. He gripped the bed and let out a shaky exhale. There was a small sniffle that came from him. He brought a hand up to his eyes and wiped his tears away before Genji could see. He couldn’t imagine how much this was eating up at Lúcio it was even worse if hardly anyone knew the truth.

"Lúcio, I cannot say I know how you feel, but I do know what it feels like to be angry. As a friend, it pains me to see you like this and I am sure Lena felt the same as well. Satya has no right calling you things because they are not true." He paused for a moment before continuing, “You aren’t a criminal...at least not in my eyes. You are a good person that anyone would follow. I know I would follow you to hell and back…”

Lúcio didn’t give a response all he did was wipe his eyes again.

Genji moved his hand and started to gently rub his back. He felt the need to tell him that he didn’t need to hide his tears away.

"What she said isn't right, but you have to admit Satya has troubles admitting a lot of things. Out of every one of us, she went to you first about her leaving Vishkar. She could have easily gone to Fareeha,” he started.

Lúcio sighed and finally turned to him. His eyes were wet from what small little tears he had. He was vulnerable at this point and something told Genji that he hardly was. Lúcio was a noble and loyal person, but he couldn't be the constant ray of sunshine he expects himself to be. Even now with his eyes like he thought back to how beautiful-

Wait no, not right now. He shouldn't be thinking of him like that, especially when his guard is down.

"However, you're not allowing yourself to be angry," Genji continued, "You are only human. You...you are a very kind person and you bring energy like no one else can. What those Ministries said to you back in Oasis, it bothered you then and you changed the subject, right?”

Lúcio sighed, "M used to that stuff."

"If you are then why does it bother you now?"

"Genji come on man," Lúcio groaned and rubbed his eyes, "I don't wanna go into it."

The cyborg sighed and put a hand on his back, "You can. You should."

Lúcio looked up at Genji before closing his eyes and sighing. He laid back on his bed and allowed his feet to hang over the side. "It bothers me because, despite everything I did, they still see me as some poor kid. I wanted to make life better for my people. Overwatch was gone, so no one was coming to save us, dude no one even knew what Vishkar was really doing down there. Someone had to do something. People either don't take that seriously enough or just don’t care. At first, it was just a blow to my family then it became so much bigger than that.”

Genji sighed and brought one leg up. "No one here thinks any less if you because where you come from or what your family has done. I come from a crime lord family and McCree comes from a life of being a gangster then into a black op. If anyone gives you shit about where you come from or what your family has done then fuck them.”

Lúcio perked his head up at that and raised an eyebrow.

"Own it and if people have a problem with it. Then that is their problem."

Lúcio sat up and after a few moments. He started to rub his eyes and gave out one last sniff. He sighed and nodded slowly, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Lucio cracked a smile and looked into his eyes, “Okay.”

Genji smiled softly behind his mask when Lúcio seemed to even out. He meant every word he said. He could trust him to lead and he brought good energy with him everywhere. Genji especially felt happy when he was around him. Lúcio was like no other person. It wouldn't be fair to Lúcio if he wasn't there for him at least once.

"You are doing your father proud," Genji said.

The DJ smiled at him and took his hand, "Thank you Genji. I really appreciate it,” he then pulled him into a hug. “You’re easier to talk to than to fight,” he laughed.

Genji was expecting the hug. His hands hovered for a moment before returning the hug. When was the last time someone hugged him like this? He couldn't feel much, but Lúcio’s arms to touch parts of his synthetic muscle. He couldn’t help but melt at the contact and he hoped Lúcio didn’t notice. "You're a better talker than you are a fighter."

Lúcio pulled away, "Oh hey! Low blow, man come on I'm not that bad."

"You make a better punching bag than McCree. I'll give you that."

"God, he's right you are mean," Lúcio laughed. He stood up and stretched his arms, "I'm gonna go...talk to Lena. I don't want her to be mad at me anymore."

"Oh she isn't mad, she is probably chewing the ear off of my Master though," Geji stood up after him.

"For sure, come on let's go save'em." Lúcio gestured for him to follow.

"After you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to recent lore updates, I had to add it in since it is important to Lúcio's lore. Happy Anniversary Overwatch!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter with a bit of action! Stay tuned for the end of the chapter for some notes!

Genji looked out the window to see the skyline of Numbani. It was a beautiful city filled with wonderful people and Omnics. Yet, there was nothing ever in between for him. He didn't look human and he didn't feel Omnic. Ever since he gained his new body he felt more at home in Nepal than anywhere else. Even now he missed being there, but there were somethings that did remind him of home. Speaking of which his thoughts were interrupted when Lúcio flopped right next to him.

His usual bright smile was plastered all over his face. Of course, he would be excited to see Numbani. It was a city that loved him after all. He was on his knees looking out the window. "Here we go! Man just look at it out there, isn't it beautiful man?"

Genji couldn't hide his lack of enthusiasm. "I suppose."

Lúcio directed his attention to Genji, "What's up?"

Genji looked to Lúcio for a moment before looking back out the window. "The world is not ready for someone like me. Despite the city's progression, even here I am an outcast."

Lúcio slides down on the seat and stared at Genji. He pursed his lips he reached over to take his hand. "Hey, Numbani is a great place filled with awesome people. Even then, if they still don't like you then that's their problem. Fuck'em."

The cyborg tentatively took Lúcio's hand. He couldn't see if he was smiling behind the mask. He always treated him like himself not as a human at one point on an Omnic another. He was honest with him.

"If you two are quite finished. We must remember the task at hand," Satya stepped up to them. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot.

Lúcio rolled his eyes and let go of Genji's hand and faced the woman. "Aight, ruin the moment. G'head get your thing rolling."

The woman rolled her eyes and went to the table, where Hana and McCree sat. They offered themselves to join the mission and Winston was flying them out. Hopefully, they would not be split up like the last time. 

"The station in Numbani still suffers from when Akande Ogundimu, now Doomfist, attacked. Yet, where there is dark there is light." Satya using her hand started to project two figures. One was a young girl and the other was an OR model. Efi Oladele and her Orisa were new upstart heroes in Numbani.

"Now, I heard of these two. Girl ain't even 12 yet and she created this OR model here. Tellin' me she's the target Vishkar is lookin' for?" McCree pointed at the projection with his cigar.

Satya nodded, "Yes. Vishkar tends to gravitate towards...talented youth," she shifted in place and put her hands together. "They had plans for me to go and retrieve Ms. Oladele and her OR-15 and offer them schooling. Knowing that Vishkar is with Talon…" she paused, "...She is just a child."

"Roger, so we get to her first and protect her?" Hana chimed in.

"That is my request, yes. I thank you all of you for agreeing on this mission," Satya turned back to Genji and Lúcio.

Lúcio stood up from his seat and walked over to her. "No one is hurting her, not while I'm here. Plus I hear she's a fan."

Satya nodded. "We cannot let Vishkar take this young girl. I know for a fact they will use her talents for their own gain rather for hers."

"Coming up on the outskirts of the city, strap up for landing," Winston called preparing the transport for landing.

Everyone went to their respective seats and buckled in. Vishkar's plan was to get Efi to go with them today while their plan was to stop them. Genji sat next to Lúcio as he sat next to Satya. Ever since that night 3 days ago their interactions have been less aggressive. They weren't exactly bosom buddies, but they stopped arguing at least. 

"When you said Vishkar gravitates towards talented youth, you weren't talking about Efi were you?" Lúcio asked as he sat next to Satya. She looked at him for a moment but didn't respond. She only strapped herself in tighter and placed her hands in her lap.

Numbani was a lively city and filled with kind people. It was even more lively with the word that Lúcio was back in town. They tried to make themselves look as nonchalant as they could, but it wasn't like Lúcio could go undercover. Genji made a joke that he could pretend to be his bodyguard and Lúcio laughed at that. 

They decided that sending everyone to an 11-year-old girl would overwhelm her. It would be just Genji and Lúcio to alert Efi about the danger. Lúcio already said he was great with kids, considering he had a younger brother. Genji offered to go along with him because really he just wanted to spend a bit more time with him. Plus it sounded a bit better than staying behind and looking at the museum artifacts with the others.

Genji and Lúcio, who was in his skates, both walked side by side each other in the streets. It was rather peaceful, Genji was expecting glares, but Lúcio was right the people of Numbani weren't as judgmental as other cities. Most recognized Lucio's face already, human and Omnic alike. He waved to them and said his proper greetings in Numbanian.

"I did not know you knew the language," Genji commented as he looked at the people among them smile at Lúcio.

"Just enough, I come here often enough you know?"

"I see."

"What about you?" Lúcio looked up to him.

"Me?"

"Yeah, what languages you know?"

"Aside from Japanese and English, I know 3 others."

Lúcio whistled and stopped at the red light. "Pretty good gatinho."

Genji stood next to him, "What does that mean? You've said it before."

Lúcio laughed, "Guess those 3 others aren't Portuguese."

Genji rolled his eyes and continued walking once the light turned green. They were on their way to Efi's workshop. Something the city provided for her and Orisa's great work. The team agreed that friendly faces would be best to not frighten her. He thought maybe his face wouldn't be the friendly one.

Genji had to admit that Numbani was a beautiful city. It had modern buildings, but still never lost their culture. It was almost like Hanamura.

"You think we have time for a bite?" Lúcio spoke up taking Genji out of his thoughts.

"I doubt it. We are technically on a mission. It would be best not to sit in a restaurant and draw attention to ourselves. Plus, I would rather not have to take off my mask in public."

Lúcio snuck a look at Genji's mask. "Yeah, I'm not exactly the best for stealth. Got a whole my poster was everywhere so," Lúcio laughed it off.

"Does it ever feel strange to you? Going to a new place and people already knowing your face and name?"

"At first a little bit yeah," Lúcio shrugged. "I was already used to a crowd. I played in my neighborhood all the time you know block parties or just playing just to play."

Genji hummed, "Now you play for everyone around the world."

"Yep," Lúcio he smiled, "Talk about a glow up."

"Yet you remain humble, most would have gotten an ego with your fame. I know I would have."

Lúcio looked to Genji, "You're not giving yourself credit."

Genji laughed, "No, no I was a little menace. I let the power of my family grow to my head. My name got me anything I wanted."

"Aw man the sad story of a rich kid," Lúcio teased.

Genji rolled his eyes, "It was all empty. It got me killed in the end you know."

"Yeah, yeah...I know." Lúcio gave a pat on his shoulder. There was a beat of silence between the two before Lúcio asked, "Do you think, you know, if we met back then, we'd hang out? Not with missions or stuff. I mean like as friends."

Genji blinked behind his mask. It didn't take him long to figure out the answer, but he knew that Lúcio wouldn't like it. "No. If we somehow managed to know each other, I doubt it. You're too good of a person to hang out with who I was."

Lúcio shook his head, "Genji man, seriously you aren't giving yourself enough-"

"Trust me on this Lúcio. I wasn't the type that had friends...at least ones I didn't meet in a club or party with all night. We probably would have flirted, had a one night stand, and that would have been the end of that." Genji put his hand over Lúcio's, "I don't want to think about then-I like what we have now."

They both stopped together in front of a little shop. Lúcio looked straight at Genji's visor and he locked eyes with him. After a moment Lúcio finally smiled.

"Guess you're right. What we got is good," he withdrew his hand from him and put his hands on his hips. "You really think you could only have me as a one night stand?"

Genji gave a chuckle, "Well...you already pointed out I had a type, cute DJ's."

Lúcio gave a grin, "You got charm I'll admit, gatinho."

"I suppose old habits die hard."

Lúcio laughed and started to walk again. "One of these days I'm takin' you out to one of the clubs back home. The squad back home will like you."

"I'd feel like I would have to learn the language," Genji said walking along with him. 

"I could teach you," Lúcio spoke as he skated along the road. "It shouldn't be hard for you."

"But I heard Portuguese was difficult," Genji said looking down to Lúcio.

"Pfft, nah. I mean Brazilian Portuguese can be hard, but you know 5 languages. I don't think it'll be that hard for you to pick up."

"Alright, then lesson one. What does ‘gatinho' mean?"

Lúcio smirked and shrugged, "Eh, nothin'. Don't worry about it."

"I swear if you are making fun of me frog boy…"

Lúcio skated ahead a bit and started to skate backwards, "Who me? No, Genji I would never-"

Before he could finish that sentence a person ran right into Lúcio in a panic. He held onto his arm and was speaking in rapid Numbanian. Lúcio tried his best to calm him down, but it was fruitless.

Others around them were running away in the same panic. Genji stepped around the corner and saw what was the source of the panic. A dropship had arrived in the city and from it, Talon agents landed into the streets. Genji put a hand on his blade and once he saw one started to take fire towards the fleeing citizens that's when he sprung into action.

Jumping off cars for more momentum, the ninja unsheathed his blade. He targeted the one shooting and cut his gun right in half. The trooper was shocked once he saw his weapon completely destroyed with one strike. Genji put his blade right through him having him drop.

The troopers then directed their attention towards Genji and started to fire. He quickly pulled out his second sword and deflected most of the bullets that came his way. Some of the bullets returned to the troopers. He heard one step from behind him. Before he could make a move there was a booming sound and the trooper went flying into the window of a nearby car.

"Get back!" Genji heard Lúcio shout over the gunfire. He grinned to himself knowing that Lúcio wouldn't be far behind. The ninja quickly turned his comms to the frequency of Lucio's music. He then felt energized hearing ‘We Move Together as One,' play through his ears. He dashed into two troopers cutting them down and threw shurikens through the open window of a car taking out another.

"Nice one," Lúcio cheered. Genji looked back to Lúcio and gave a thumbs up before preparing himself for another attack.

"Please tell me you guys know what's happening!" Lúcio went into the group com.

"Boy howdy," it was McCree who first answered. Behind his voice, they could hear gunshots. "A damn drop ship showed up in front of the museum n' we are trying to keep them out! I thought they already got the damn fist."

"They are here for Ms. Oladele, how they knew about us coming I am not sure." Symmetra entered in.

"D.va reporting in! Lúcio, I'm coming to your position as fast as I can. Be ready player 2!"

"No," Genji spoke up as he watched more agents drop from the ground, "The people must be protected. They have no OR models. You must keep the people safe. We will see if we can make it to Ms. Oladele."

"Genji, man are you sure. That's a lot of bullets to get through," Lúcio asked as he reloaded his amplifier.

"Yes. We are the fastest, we can get Efi out of here and to the transport."

Lúcio gave Genji a worried look and then back to the troopers advancing on them. With a shrug, "Well...who am I to upset my adoring fans. Let's give'em a show gatinho."

Genji smiled and started to make his way to the troopers. They didn't seem interested in the many people trying to make their escape. They knew exactly who to shoot for. The fighting looked like just a green and yellow blur between Genji and Lúcio. With Genji moving faster with Lúcio's music and him watching his back they seemed too much for the troopers to handle.

The dropship decided to leave once the last of the troopers finally fell. There was no time for either of them to catch their breaths when they heard another dropship fly in from behind.

"Man where do they get the money for all the good stuff." Lúcio groaned as he switched from healing back to speed.

"It does not matter," Genji reassured as he readied his shurikens, "If they want us to break more of their toys then that is choice."

"You ready?"

Genji nodded, "Yes."

Before either of them could take a step forward they both felt a force behind them. It was a strong pull behind them that sent them flying back onto their backs. In front of them, a green beetle of some kind landed before them and from its wings emerged a blue shield. Genji looked behind him and saw a customized OR model.

Its eyes were red and bright as it looked down on the two heroes. The shield in front of them was like a half down that protected Genji and Lúcio from oncoming fire. Once the looked at Lúcio its eyes went from yellow and panels shifted to make it look like she was smiling.

"Greetings! Lúcio, Efi and I are huge fans," she spoke cheerfully before waving at him.

Lúcio gave an awkward smile and waved. "Awesome! See, told you this city loves me," he smirked to Genji.

The ninja rolled his eyes and stood up with Lúcio soon after. "Are you Orisa?" Genji asked.

She gave a nod, "Yes! It is my primary function to protect. Please stay behind my barrier."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Lúcio smiled at her. He was rather excited to finally see Orisa right before his eyes. "Wow, you are amazing. Where's Efi?"

"She has taken refuge in her workshop. I must protect the people of Numbani. Their safety is my primary concern." She put a hand to her chest and took a proud stance.

"I love it," Lúcio beamed.

"We must get her out of here. They are after her not anyone else in the city," Genji advised.

Orisa's eyes went red and she cocked her gun, "No one will take her as long as my circuits still beat!"

"Got that right, I'll go get Efi and you two hold them off," Lúcio said. Before he could speed away Genji took his arm.

"I'll go, you need to stay and watch over Orisa."

"Yeah, but who is gonna watch over you?"

Genji chuckled, "I will be fine I promise. We need to get her out of the city fast and undetected. You said it yourself, stealth missions aren't exactly your thing."

Lúcio turned back to the barrier that was starting to break the more it was shot at. "...Alright. Get Efi and get back to the transport as fast as you can."

Orisa stepped forward and started to fire at the troopers. She cut them down with ease but that did not stop more from dropping down from the ship.

"I will," Genji readied his shurikens and made his move to leave.

"If you get hurt I'm kicking your ass!" Lúcio called after him.

"You've tried that before, remember?" Genji said already running off.

"Just be safe Genji!"

Genji was already running along the walls of buildings to make it to Efi's shop. There were a few troopers scattered here and there as he made his way through the city. They were dealt with easily. All of this brought him back to Venice, right before everything fell. He was disappointed that they hadn't gotten any stronger in these past 8 years.

Finally, he arrived at the workshop. It was a small out of the way hole in the wall place. He made sure no agents were near and started to climb up the wall. He entered through an open window and landed on the ground.

"Efi?" He called, "Efi Oladele?" He took on step forward before he felt a wrench his knee knocking him down.

A small girl appeared from her hiding spot under a desk and held the large wrench over Genji's head. Before she struck she realized who he was. She gasped and dropped the wrench to the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" She covered her mouth and took a step back. "You're Hero Genji! I did not know I'm sorry. From your voice it sounded like-oh I'm sorry, you're not hurt are you?"

Genji got up to his feet, his leg was a bit numb. Good thing his armor was strong enough to withstand the blow, but still this 11-year-old packed a punch. "I am alright." He assured. Hero Genji, he wasn't sure what to feel about that one.

"Just Genji is fine. I am here to take you out of the city. We have a transport that will keep you safe I promise."

She took his hand in both of hers, "What about Orisa and my parents! I don't want to leave them!"

Genji put his hand over hers, "It is you they are after. They will not attack the city if you are not here."

Efi had a worried look on her face and closed her eyes. Finally, she nodded and put her hands at her side. "Okay. I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

Genji nodded, "That is what we are here for Efi. I promise you we are doing our best." He then he connected to his comms. "Lúcio, I have Efi. We are going making our way to the transport."

"You are with Lucio!" Efi grew excited.

"Good to hear, we are holdin' down over here. Orisa is amazing!" Lucio said cheerfully.

"Copy that," Genji switched off his coms. "Orisa and Lucio are doing well. We must not let them down and get to the transport."

Efi's whole disposition changed from a frightened girl to strong and confident. She went back under the desk and pulled out a backpack. She had a bag all ready to go, smart kid. Genji made his way to the door before Efi took his hand. He looked down at her before picking her up and had her climb on his back.

"It will be faster this way."

"Where is your transport?"

"East of here."

"I can take you through the shortcuts," she pat his shoulder.

"Right, let's go."

Genji was making it through the city as fast as he could with an 11-year-old on his back. Efi was doing her best to help Genji, pointing out any trooper she saw. He couldn't risk any close combat with her so close. He used his second blade to deflect and his shurikens to attack. Part of him felt guilty for exposing such a young child to all of this. He wasn't much older than her when he saw his first death. It was the world they both grow up in.

"Genji!" D.va blurted in his ear, "What is your status?"

"Almost to the transport, we do east in the business district."

"On your way to your position."

"Copy that. Lúcio what's your status."

There was a moment of silence before Genji asked again. "Lúcio!"

"We got a problem here!" Lúcio shouted.

"What's wrong?"

"Doomfist is here!"

Genji stopped in his tracks and froze. Doomfist, was there? Now? Genji knew he managed to escape and hat a rematch would eventually come, but why now so soon. He reloaded his shurikens and started to turn back.

"I'm coming to you now."

"No, you gotta get Efi outta here. They are not gonna take any chances like at Oasis. I can hold this guy off!" Lúcio spoke out of breath as if he was running.

"No, you can't! I know what he is capable of and you cannot slow him down," Genji almost shouted.

"Orisa should be with him! I made sure she was ready to fight him," Efi pat on his shoulder. "Is he telling you to stay back?"

Genji was at an impasse. He could either leave Lúcio or go back and put Efi in danger. He knew the obvious answer, so why was it so hard to do it?

Another voice came into the comms, "I have a plan," Symmetra spoke. "I will go to Lúcio's side. Genji you must get Ms. Oladele to the transport!"

Genji sighed to himself and looked back to Efi. She gave him confident smile. He had a team and it seemed to be growing every day. All he needed to do was to trust them.

"Roger that." The ninja finally made a decision, "We are getting out of here Efi."

"Do not worry, Orisa is strong and so is Lúcio. They can both make it. You'll see!"

Genji nodded, he thought to himself if Lúcio didn't make it out of this one he would kick his ass.

It wasn't long until they made it to the outskirts of the east district. He saw Winston outside of the transport ready to defend it from any trooper that got close. Genji let Efi off of his back and run off the transport herself. She looked in awe at him before giving a bright smile and heading on board. Genji stood next to Winston who only gave a grunt and adjusted his glasses.

"Our old friend is back."

"Yes, so I've heard through communications," Winston almost growled. After their last fight, he never did calm himself when it came to Doomfist. They nearly lost Tracer in that fight.

"I am only glad Lena is not here."

"Don't remind me, what about the others. Did they not come with you?"

"No, we got separated when-"

"Wow!" They heard Efi exclaim from inside the transport. Genji and Winston quickly ran inside. At the bottom of the stairs to the cockpit. There was a white beacon right in the middle and from it, a blue light started to emit from it. It was a straight line before it opened up into an oval shape. It hummed and sparkled before them. Genji and Winston exchanged looks.

"It's hard light!" Efi pointed at it."

Winston stepped forward and was about to touch the light before McCree tumbled through right into Winston.

He was disheveled and had his gun in hand. He looked just as confused as the others. "Best wanna move," he breathed.

Just as he said that D.va's giant pink MEKA came from the teleporter. The other stood back as she did. Good thing the transport was large enough to support her MEKA. She emerged from it and landed. Her face was sweating and her MEKA was filled with bullet holes. The class cracked from battle.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" She sighed.

"That felt warmer than expected," McCree said shuffling up and facing Genji. He reached a hand out to him and pat him on the shoulder.

"Glad you made it out."

"As did you, not one of your most graceful entrances," Genji held McCree the same.

"I ain't never been through a teleporter. Gimmie a break."

"Teleporter?"

"Yeah, that Symmetra's got a whole bunch of ways outta jam. She was goin' off to meet up with Lúcio and bring him back to it. We needa get outta here fast," McCree put his revolver back at his side. He looked down to Efi and gave a tip of his hat to her.

"It won't be easy with Doomfist there. The longer he's not here the more he'll be in danger. We barely defeated him the last time." He removed his hand from McCree's shoulder.

"Hold on now, don't do nothin' stupid Genji." McCree took his arm.

Genji didn't look at him he looked out of the transport and into the city. From as far as he could tell there was one dropship. He pulled his arm away and started to make his leave. "Don't try and stop me. They are going to need help."

"I should go, he nearly killed you the last time," Winston said stepping in front of him.

"No, someone needs to fly everyone out of here. I thank you all for caring, but I am going to do this." Without another word, Genji dashed out of the transport back into the city.

It seemed like most of the people were evacuated to a safer part of the city. It still looked destroyed from what the troopers did to it in their escape. Genji swiftly made his way through using any shortcut he could back to Lúcio's position.

"Lúcio! Where are you?" He called in his comms.

"...enji don't tell me you're st…ill-!"

"Lúcio?" Genji tried to listen carefully over the static and gunfire. "Tell me where you are!"

Genji couldn't wait for the jammed communication link to sort itself out. He just started to follow the gunfire and hoped for the best. Eventually, more and more troopers started to make their presence known. He did not hesitate to take them down.

As Genji dashed through two more troopers his landed was interrupted by a pulse blast. His body went flying into a shopping mall window. The ninja looked up to see an Enforcer class advance on him. Shaking off the debris he pulled out his second blade and deflected the next hit. He aimed it right at the Enforcer's head causing him to drop with a thud. He exhaled and his suit let out some steam. He had no time to be tired now. He rose to his feet and crashed through another window.

He arrived on Mainstreet with he heard a familiar song. A wave of relief washed over him when he saw Lúcio. He was defending Orisa's flank along with Symmetra. They all were making their way slowly down the street. Probably to where Symmetra put the other end of the teleporter.

Genji quickly joined them and went right to Lúcio's side. He was bleeding from his head where his headset was. Which explains the disrupt communication. He looked pretty beat up, his song probably was doing just enough.

"All Shimada's as stubborn as you and your brother?" Lúcio said still firing at troopers.

"Call it a family trait. Are you alright? Where is Doomfist?" Genji began to throw shurikens at the same troopers Lúcio aimed for.

"I have found you!" Doomfist called as he marched towards him down on the street. He fired shots with his left hand and lept towards both of them. He was ready to crush both of them with his fist before Orisa pulled him back.

"Do not move!" She shouted as her eyes went red.

Doomfist tumbled to the ground but caught himself on his feet. He kept a stoic face and dusted himself off. "I am very impressed by you. You have managed to keep me at bay. It will not be enough. I cannot wait to meet your creator soon," he said as he began to charge up the Doomfist.

"Quickly we are not too far from the teleporter," Symmetra said as she cleared the path for them to run.

"You will not be getting away from me that easily," he said as he started to run towards them.

Lúcio switched from healing to speed in order to get them all out of there. Genji made sure that whatever Doomfist and the remaining troopers fire didn't hit any of them. Symmetra entered an empty shop where Genji could hear the similar hum he heard back at the transport. Orisa put up one more shield between them and Doomfist and fired rapidly at them.

The man quickly grabbed a nearby car and crushed the side of it. He grunted and pulled it in front of him as a makeshift cover. Another drop ship came around the corner dropping off more troopers this time they were all Enforcers.

"We must leave! I am running out of ammunition!" Orisa ceased fire and reloaded her gun before turning and galloping inside the shopping mall. There Symmetra was defending it from what troopers entered the room. Both she and Orisa managed to make it through the teleporter once it was clear.

"There are enough charges of my teleporter for you to make it through," Symmetra said over comms. "Hurry!

"Genji we gotta go!" Lúcio shouted. "Come on."

Genji looked back to where Doomfist was last seen and only saw the car flying towards them. Thinking fast he pulled out his sword and cut it in half sending both halves to the left and right. He dashed for Doomfist in efforts to slow him down. Doomfist went low to the ground and pounded street breaking it apart beneath him. The street and debris around him were flying through the air and any troopers that were close enough were also knocked up in the air. Genji remained somewhat balanced in the air when he did. He's seen him do this move before. The ninja landed on the ground and becomed for Doomfist to come after him.

"Hmph," the man let out before trying to go for a medium charged punch. Genji quickly dodged that and was high overhead. He threw six shurikens and rapid succession, but Doomfist was fast enough to block them with his arm. The man was large and a genius fighter. He needed to catch him off guard. Before he could land on the ground Genji saw Lúcio run towards both of them.

His eyes went wide, "Lúcio! Stay back!"

He didn't listen, the DJ bounced off a car firing right at Doomfist. Doomfist scoffed and charged up his fist before charging right at Lúcio. There was nothing Genji could do to stop it he was too fast.

Right before he could reach Lúcio he used his knockback to stop him in his tracks. It wasn't enough it only slowed him down just a bit, but the hit still connected. The DJ's amplifier flew out his hands as he flew backward and tumbled to the ground. Some ruptured part of the street stopped his body from tumbling. Lúcio laid there motionless and Genji felt his heart in his throat.

Doomfist, on the other hand, stood tall and started to move over to Lúcio. "It is a wonder how someone so small could be such a nuisance. Yet your advancements are impressive. If Sombra had done her job, this would have been mine sooner," He spoke before going to pick up the sonic amplifier.

Genji ran at him sword ready, "Stay away from him!"

Doomfist turned around to face Genji, "Good, there is still fight in you." He charged his fist and leaped into the air to slam into the ground again. Doomfist followed after him up for an uppercut. Genji tested his body and narrowly dodged it. He struck his side with his blade drawing blood. Doomfist grunted and they both fell to the ground.

Genji landed between him and Lúcio while Doomfist landed on his back. Genji's vents expelled once again. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up the fight, he had to as long as Lúcio was still here. He looked back at his friend and saw him slowly start to move.

"Lúcio! Lúcio quickly get through the teleporter. I'll follow you!"

Lúcio moaned and held his side. One of his legs gave off electric feedback and flickered lights. "W-We can't keep splitting up," he coughed out, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He finally was able to stand up and he limped over to his amplifier. The visor on his face was completely shattered.

"No time for arguing, you must leave!" Genji huffed and grabbed Lúcio's arm. He looked back to Doomfist who was starting to rise again as well. Once he did Genji pulled Lúcio back and dug his feet into the ground. Lúcio fell back with a tumble and winced loudly once he hit the ground.

His blade started to glow a green, the same green that shinned the night they got back from Oasis. Inhaling, Genji called forth whatever spirit to fight he had left in him. A roar came from the aura around him and the green energy formed into a great large dragon. As Doomfist stood on his feet his stoic expression finally shifted into a grin.

"Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!!" He called out along with his dragon's roar. He was faster than before and much more powerful. With the dragon on his at his back, he went straight for Doomfist. He got ready to take the full force of Genji's dragon. Launched himself towards the ninja. Genji moved side from his fist, but Doomfist was fast he turned back around and geared up for another punch. As he did the dragon flew right towards him. The sheer force of the dragon sent Doomfist into the wall leaving sizable cracks in the stone.

That didn't stop Genji, he kept going. What was different from the last time they fought was that he didn't use the dragon. The dragon returned to Genji's side and was with him the whole way. Doomfist looked stuck in the wall, but once he heard Genji come again he snapped back into the fight.

He pulled his left fist from the wall and fired shots. It wasn't enough Genji just deflected them in different directions. Doomfist grinned and started to pull himself from the wall. Once his fist was free he put his hand flat on the wall and used the force to eject himself forward. He charged forward and met with Genji in the middle. He threw a fully charged punch. It connected easily with Genji's mask after which there was a loud crack.

The dragon protecting Genji's body faded away. Leaving him unprotected. His body flew down to the ground and fumbled in the ground right where one half the car was. Lúcio was a witness to it all. He heard his sword hit the ground with a clang and watched Genji lay almost lifeless. He saw his body twitch from electric pulses and could hear his wheezing breath.

Genji heard his heartbeat in his ears, it was like the last time all over again. It was worse this time he knew exactly where to hit him. His mask's filter was damaged. There was no clean air being filtered in, in fact, there was no air at all. He tried not to panic as he started to not feel any hair flow. This is not how he wanted to go out, killed by his own body.

He felt himself being dragged away. There wasn't much he could do, his body was shot. It kept on releasing steam and he felt like what bones he had left were all but broken. He opened his eyes to see Lúcio dragging him off to cover. He watched as the DJ looked at his destroyed body, twitching from the failing systems. His visor wasn't shining its regular light, it felt like Genji was looking at him through a pair of sunglasses. Lúcio took Genji's shoulders in his hands and shook him as if trying to wake him.

He could hardly speak, all he was trying to do was gasp for air. He slowly brought up the hand that wasn't connected to anything to Lúcio's. Lúcio's face was filled with absolute fear for him. It was strange after looking at him, Genji felt a bit calmer. Slowly, the ninja brought Lúcio's hand to his behind his ear. It was where the mechanism for taking off his mask was. Lúcio seemed to quickly understand and started to slowly peel off the mask.

Once off Genji inhaled deeply fresh air. His scared face was opened to the world as the mask broke in to in Lúcio's hands. The DJ put both his hands on either side of Genji's face and had him look at him.

"Genji! Genji, I said can you hear me!?" Lúcio said with a broken voice.

Genji looked into Lucio's eyes and nodded. He held Lucio's wrists and continued to try and breathe. This was better than having no hair at all. "Y-You...you must run!"

"I'm not leaving you. We are both getting out of here!" Lúcio fought back but he didn't budge.

"No time...please Lúcio. You must go."

"I can't!"

Meanwhile, Doomfist was trying to gain his composure. Blood leaked from him from where Genji struck. With the power of the dragon, it struck deep, but he had a mission. He did not like to fail his missions. The man willed his body to stand and stagger over to his enemies. "We are not finished here!" He shouted. Whatever Talon troopers that could still walk started to move to their position. "Take them down, keep the DJ alive," Doomfist ordered.

Lúcio looked through the broken car window and then down to Genji. "It's gonna be okay Genji."

Oh, how Genji wished he could have just pushed Lúcio into the teleporter. If anyone had to die today it wouldn't be him. Lúcio was too important, the world needed him. It didn't need a Genji Shimada. Closing his eyes the ninja laid his head to the side, his breathing was haggard once again. All he needed to do was accept his fate. He wouldn't see Zenyatta again, maybe he could through the Iris, that's where he believed people went after death. If Lúcio could survive then it could be worth it. All he had to do was get up and run.

Lúcio took his amplifier in hand and readied himself for the worst. As Doomfist and the other Talon agents closed in on him he pulled Genji into his lap. "No one's gonna take you from me." He said under his breath.

Doomfist charged his fist preparing to take them from their cover. As he charged forward Lúcio bit his lip and aimed right for him. Before he could pull the trigger he heard something whistle past his ear and land right in Doomfist's breast. He collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. He landed unconscious and Lúcio went wide eyed and turned around.

When Genji didn't hear anything else after that he slowly opened his eyes and still saw Lúcio alive. He was looking at something. Genji reached his hand out to him and before him, he saw someone run past him. He could only see colors, red white and blue before the person disappeared from sight.

He heard rapid fire and men dropping one by one. He took Lúcio's arm and drew his attention back to him. He was just as confused as he was. Another figure appeared. A tall slender hooded person with a sniper rifle. They had on a mask that only had on three blue marks. The person knelt before them and gently put a hand on Lúcio's face.

They then pulled out a small canister filled with a familiar yellow liquid and deployed it on the ground next to him. The tension was revealed in some parts of his body and he relaxed in Lúcio's arms. Genji watched as the sniper then took a position and started firing. Before he knew it everything faded to black.

\--------

It felt like he was out for days maybe weeks. Perhaps he did die and he was one with the Iris finally. If he was, he didn't like the tickle on his nose from an ac unit. Maybe the Iris had a draft. Slowly the cyborg opened his eyes to bright lights. It wasn't the Iris...he doubt it would have smelled like latex and rubbing alcohol. That meant he was still alive. This was the old room he had when he was badly injured. His shoulders and thighs had tubes coming from him. They were meant to recalibrate his systems. He didn't think he would be hooked up to these old things again.

His armor around his legs was gone and that only left a greyish synthetic muscle in their place. His left side from his breast down to his hand was exposed as well. It was his skin nothing synthetic. There was an IV in his arm. His brought back memories being hooked up head to toe like this.

That only meant that he was alive. As if on cue is door opened and in came Lúcio. He had no skates on and had bandages around his head, arms, and legs. He held a water bottle in hand and stood in the doorway for sometime before he closed it behind him. He moved with a limp but moved as fast as he could to Genji's side.

He sat the water bottle on the stand next to his head and stood over him. His dreads were loose and fell over his shoulders. The DJ looked absolutely exhausted, but despite that, he smiled at him.

"I'm...I'm starting to think I'm bad luck," he chuckled.

Genji furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" He said with his true voice. There was no metallic hum after his words. His mouth felt dry, but that usually happened whenever he was in the hospital wing for long a whole.

"I keep putting Shimada's in the hospital," Lúcio smiled down at him with tired eyes.

"You weren't the one with the giant fist," Genji smiled. He felt his chapped lips crack as he did. He only then realized Lúcio was looking onto his whole face. Not just his eyes. It was scarred and beaten from his duel with Hanzo. There was a protective layer of skin Angela developed for his chin that started at the bottom of his lip.

"You didn't have to fight him. We could have gotten out of there," Lúcio spoke softly and sat on the edge of the bed. He took Genji's hand and held it gently. 

To feel something...to feel someone else it had his skin tingling. Lúcio had cold hands from the water bottle, but his thigh was warm. He couldn't remember the last time he had human contact on his actual skin. The ninja closed his eyes and imagined what it felt like if Lúcio touched his shoulder. Maybe his neck, over his breast, or even on his lips. His eyes shot open at that last thought. He probably just had adrenaline...that was it.

"I....I don't think they were just after Efi. You have fans everywhere apparently," his breathing was uneven. The feeling of him touching his sensitive skin was making it hard to concentrate

Lúcio frowned and looked away from him. Genji only gripped his hand tighter, "That does not mean it was your fault."

"Genji…" Lúcio sighed.

"I am being serious. None of this was your fault. I was ready to die for you…" Maybe that was too much of him to say. Genji pursed his lips as Lúcio locked eyes with him again. He could feel his fingers lock with his. The touch was amazing, Lúcio had such soft hands compared to his calloused ones.

"I don't want you to die for me. I don't want anyone to die for me. You deserve to live as much as I do gatinho," Lúcio inhaled, "I was real fucking scared when you weren't breathing. I didn't know what to do."

Genji licked his lips, "What happened out there? Who was that and how did we make it back?"

Lúcio then gave a great big sigh and shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Genji tilted his head, "Lúcio."

The DJ pursed his lips and adjusted himself to Genji's bed so as to not hit any of the cords he was attached to. "Ana Amari and Jack Morrison. It was them Genji, they are alive and they bailed us out. Morrison prefers Soldier: 76 now, like some comic book or something," he chuckled. "Ana though...she came right out and told us once I was done being patched up. They were tracking Talon as Talon was tracking us."

Genji felt a deep pit in his stomach at the sound of their names and them being alive. He was sure Ana died before the fall and Jack died in the explosion. Now 8 years later they were alive and still fighting. He felt glass in his throat as past memories started to flow back to him. He inhaled sharply and swallowed, "Holy shit…"

"I know. That's what I said. They are somewhere on base right now. I...I just wanted to come back and see you though."

Genji's cheeks flushed, but this time there was no hiding behind the mask. Lúcio could clearly see the blush on his cheeks. He averted his gaze from him as he continued to stare.

"Thank you for caring about my well being. Especially when you are still recovering yourself," Genji spoke formally.

Lúcio laughed silently to himself when he did. "Of course man. I'd come to see you any day."

"I would rather us be together without all these cords in me," Genji replied.

"Yeah," Lúcio reached out with his hand to turn Genji's face towards him. His thumb softly caressed the side of his cheek, a feeling that sent chills down Genji's spine. Before he could make a comment about how his face might look to him Lúcio leaned forward and placed his lips on his. Unable to move there was nothing he could do about it. There wasn't anything he wanted to do besides kissing him back.

Genji closed his eyes and continued the kiss. His soft lips on his beaten up ones. The scars didn't scare Lúcio away. The DJ continued to kiss his bottom lip repeatedly, it had Genji practically melt into the hospital bed. He was surprised to find out that Lúcio felt this way about him. Then again he did just admit that he would die for him, so maybe he felt the same way too. 

Genji could feel Lúcio's breathe through his nose as he slowly started to pull away. He left Genji's mouth slightly open and cheeks red. He looked into his large brown eyes as their faces were still inches away. His heart was beating rapidly, he wanted to kiss him again. He wish he had his other hand to pull him back. He willed his body upwards to kiss him back. It was short as Genji flopped back on the hospital bed. Lúcio followed him and he could feel his breath on his upper lip as he pulled away.

He then pulled away entirely and stood up straight when the door flew open. It was Efi standing there with flowers in her hand. Some she probably picked from outside. Lúcio carefully moved off Genji's bed and wiped his lips nonchalantly.

"Efi," he laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry I didn't knock-I was just so worried. C-Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah sure," Lúcio looked to Genji who nodded. "He's doing just fine."

Efi ran into the room at and went to Genji's side. "I am so sorry you got hurt because of me. I never wanted this to happen."

Lúcio put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You can't blame yourself Efi."

Genji scoffed, "Look who is calling the kettle black."

"Hey, hey now. I'm not gonna let her blame herself she's just a kid."

"Hypocrite," Genji smirked.

"Genji," Efi spoke up, "I brought you some flowers. I hope you are feeling better."

"I don't need you to apologize. That goes for the both of you, I wanted to."

Lúcio gave a small smile before grabbing his water bottle. "I need to get going. Angela isn't done poking at me yet."

"Oh, alright Lúcio," Efi smiled at him.

Lúcio gave her a pat on the shoulder and one last look at Genji before limping out of the room. Efi put her flowers for Genji on the nightstand and leaned over the ninja.

"Will it hurt if I hugged you?"

Genji shook his head, "No it won't."

Efi carefully wrapped her small little arms around his neck and gave him a gentle hug. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome Efi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special treat for y'all! The next few installments might be slow because of school and all that. If it does you can find me @imagine-salamander on tumblr


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another update! Please read the end chapter notes

It had been two days and Genji was finally allowed to move about without the need of charging his systems. His sword was retrieved the same day he was omitted to the hospital by Jack-or rather Soldier: 76. Soldier and Ana were back and it was almost like old times. Whatever happened to the both of them changed them. 76 was more conservative and Ana was wiser. Everyone seemed to gravitate towards her.

 

Ever since Lúcio kissed him he hardly saw him. Supposedly he was mostly healed by yesterday morning at least from what Angela told him. He walked along the base and ventured outside. With his visor off the afternoon soon was pretty bright, but he had to get out of that room. He had on an old Blackwatch hoodie that was tattered and beaten up. McCree thought it would be funny to bring it by to him. They reminisce about times they were hospitalized. He remembered taking it from Commander Reyes’s office once, still didn’t fit him right.

As he looked out to the coast he saw a familiar bunch of dreads, walking out of the base and to the cliff. He had a pair of headphones on and had eyes locked to his phone. Genji hopped over the side of the balcony and climbed down the side of the wall. He moved to catch up with Lúcio.

The DJ stopped to sit down a small patch of grass and continued to tap away at his phone. Genji walked up to him, “Lúcio?”

Lúcio jumped and turned around, “Jesus man. Where did you come from?” He peeled off his headphones.

“Didn’t mean to sneak up on you,” Genji shrugged.

“You just step light. I thought you weren’t allowed to leave your room,” Lúcio said putting his phone away.

“I needed to stretch my legs. What about you, how is your head?”

Lúcio pursed his lips and touched his temple where a bandage was. “Better, I’m just trying to relax. It’s been crazy for the past few days. Efi and Orisa are settling in good though.”

Genji sat down next to him, “That is good to hear. Maybe things can start to slow down for a while.”

“Yeah,” Lúcio breathed out. He glanced at him before looking back to the coast. For once the silence between them was awkward.

“Hey, Genji about when I kissed you-”

“Do you want to get some food?” Genji cut him off.

Lúcio looked at him for a second before shrugging, “...I-I guess, we got some leftovers around here.”

“Why not we get something in the city?” Genji offered.

Lúcio chuckled, “Uh I mean I’m fine with it, but Ana was real strict about us not leaving the base after all that happened.”

Genji shrugged, “So?”

Lúcio gave him a look before he shook his head. “I'm not gonna have her yell at me man.”

“Do you wanna go out or not?”

The DJ rubbed his face over his hand and inhaled. He hesitated just a bit longer. Looking back at Genji who had his arms crossed waiting for an answer he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah okay,” he stood up and rolled his shoulders, still sore from Numbani, “I'll drive.”

“Good, because I do not know how to myself.” Genji stood up after him and put on his hood.

“Aren't you like 35?” Lúcio scoffed.

“I was driven everywhere and can climb walls. Hanzo can't drive either.”

Lúcio laughed and pulled Genji along by his arm. They both took one of the older undercover vehicles. The ride was in relative silence, both mostly unsure of what to say. Lúcio would occasionally take glances at Genji. He didn't linger on long enough to find out. He shifted and put two hands on the wheel until they reached the city. He parked on the side of the road and both climbed out. As they did Genji put up his hoodie and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

For the most part, he looked human, though he did have to squint to shield his eyes from the sunlight. It was all so bright outside he wasn’t used to looking out with his visor. He didn’t mention it to Lúcio, the last thing he wanted was him worrying over him because of his body.

“So what you in the mood for?” Lúcio asked as they walked through the city. “This area has got pretty much everything it’s kinda cool.”

“Whatever you prefer, I don’t have much of a taste now,” Genji shrugged and looked at the people. He wondered how many of them noticed him for what he was.

“Mmm, I hit up this ramen place not too far from here with Hana. How about there?”

“Pass.”

Lúcio made a noise, “Why? Thought you had no taste.”

“The best ramen is in Japan and the best ramen is Rikimaru. I would go there every week. You have yet to had ramen until you’ve been to Rikimaru,” Genji spoke proudly.

Lúcio laughed and pat Genji’s back. “Alright, next time I’m goin’ to Japan I’ll let you know. You can give me the tour and buy me ramen.”

“Deal.”

They wondered a bit more around the streets. Many people started to notice Lúcio he truly had fans everywhere. Genji stood on the sidelines as he talked to them. It was a lot of attention and he didn’t want to show up in anyone’s pictures. Once Lúcio was done meeting with fans he returned to Genji’s side.

“Hey sorry about that. There’s this uh food truck if you wanna check that out.”

Genji held up his hand, “Do not worry about it too much. You are good to your fans, I can wait a few minutes.” He started to walk with him, “I rarely go to food trucks, we hardly had them in Hanamura.”

“Man, we had’em everywhere,” Lúcio said as he lead him to the truck. “To me, street food is the best food. You know people just poppin’ up a grill and serving it up right there. That’s the good shit.”

“Well then, I buy you ramen and you buy me whatever street food you please in Rio.”

“Aight sounds good.”

They arrived at the food truck and it seemed to have a Spanish-Mexican fusion menu. The vendors were more excited to see that Lúcio had chosen their truck to eat from. Genji watched as Lúcio ordered for them both. The way he interacted with them, his kind words and warm smiles. He felt a twinge of anxiety in his stomach. Lúcio somehow made him feel less insecure about himself. His body, what he was, it all didn’t scare Lúcio away. It made him feel human.

Whenever he smiled at him it felt different 

“Boom, some tacos, I hope you don’t mind spicy,” Lúcio jogged up to him with food in hand.

Genji shook his head, “Spicy is alright. As I said tastes are different for me now. I usually end up adding more salt to things.”

Lúcio smiled, “I think you should be good with this. As long as you're not Hana who gets all red face. She can’t handle spicy worth a damn,” he shook his head and went to a bench to sit down.

Genji sat across from him and started to take off his mask that covered his face. He closed his eyes as he did and pulled down his hood. He had black locks of hair poking out as he revealed his whole face. He could feel the wind tickle his cheeks and nose. It felt rather nice to feel the fresh air on his skin. It only brought back to the feeling Lúcio’s hand on his cheek. Speaking of which, he opened his eyes to see Lúcio starting right at him. He stared at him before Lúcio looked down to start to eat his own food.

After a moment Genji picked up his food and started to eat. The taste felt off, it was probably more spicy than what he was getting. It was still good nonetheless. They ate in silence while stealing the occasional looks at each other. Genji gave him a small smile before gesturing to the side of his mouth. Lucio raised an eyebrow and touched the corner of his mouth. He blushed after feeling the sauce on his cheek.

Genji laughed as did Lucio when he started to wipe off his cheek. He wiped the side of his mouth and cleaned off his hands. His smile faded before looking down at the table and inhaling.

“Genji, man...I-ugh this is kinda killing me,” Lúcio put his hand on his forehead. He suddenly felt shy, “I mean I kissed you and I really didn’t say anything about it. Which was kinda messed up.” He crossed his legs at his and started to shake his foot, “So, could you say something please? Cause...cause I uh don't know what to say.”

Genji could see he was visibly anxious. He put his food down and wiped his mouth. There was a clear blush on Lúcio’s cheeks, something he found endearing, “I was not used to people touching me,” he spoke softly. He looked to an empty spot on the table, “It was nice...you were nice. I won’t lie about that.”

Lúcio nodded slowly and leaned forward on the table. He drummed his fingers on the table and let out a shaky exhale, “I uh usually don’t just like kiss people like that and take off. I don’t know, I kinda just didn't know what to do. Plus it got weird with Efi there.” He folded his arms and looked away, “Kinda been wanting to do that for a minute…” He trailed off and exhaled, “Gimmie a sec, I’m not too used to all this.”

Genji watched Lúcio carefully and his anxiousness was rubbing off on him too. His heart was beating so fast and feel his nerves tingle. Lúcio had been wanting to kiss him for a while. He wanted the same, to be closer to him.

“You are fine like I said I enjoyed it, very much actually.” Genji started to tap his finger on the table, “I hadn’t been close to anyone like that in ages. I have wondered what it was like...to kiss you as well.”

Lúcio looked back to Genji, “Yeah...I guess my massive crush on you was hella obvious before.”

Genji smiled, “It took me a moment to realize it. The kiss was a good hint. That and I googled what gatinho means.”

“Oh, you did huh?” Lúcio chuckled and relaxed his shoulders the blush never went away, “Genji, look, I really like you. A lot more than anyone else I’ve met.” He exhaled, “I just wanna know what’s gonna happen now? You know, between you and me. I mean you said you liked it, so please tell me this isn’t gonna be a thing where you liked it and that was it.”

Genji furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before his expression softened. He adjusted himself in his seat and felt butterflies in his stomach, “I didn’t have relationships where I expected it to last longer than a week. I didn’t think I would be the sort of person that would not be like that. Then you came along and I just enjoyed being around you. Your energy, the spirit you have I-I am anxious about it.”

Lúcio frowned, “What do you mean?”

“It isn’t because of you,” Genji shook his head. He felt exposed having his face for Lucio to see all of his expressions, “It is me. I am not the most put together person. I am better than what I was yes, but I still struggle on some days.” He exhaled, “Yet, the way you say things and the way you do things. How you look at me or how you do not care about my body as that is something that holds me back from enjoying things- or what I have done. I feel like a mess, but around you, I don’t feel like one.”

Lúcio blushed and looked down at his food. Despite his shyness, he gave a small smile. “I...wow,” he chuckled. “There’s a word I wanna say, but it doesn’t really make a lotta sense in English. Um, saudade...it’s-it’s like strong like? Uh…I'm drawn to you and I like being around you” He put a hand on his head and sighed, “So...uhm do-do you wanna try this, you know like us?”

There was no mask for him to hide his blush behind, “I guess-uh yes. We could try yeah.”

Lúcio smiled sweetly at him and seemed to relax. “Cool,” he chuckled and laid his hands flat on the table. He glanced down at Genji’s and slowly reached out. The other returned the gesture and locked their hands together.

Before more could be said Lucio felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He clicked his tongue and pulled it out with his free hand. Looking at it he sighed and started typing away.

“It’s Hana.”

“Oh?” Genji tilted his head, “She looking for you?”

“Actually looking for you,” Lúcio gave a lopsided grin, “Angela, turns out you’re in trouble.”

Genji rolled his eyes, “Of course I am. We should probably head back then.”

They both got up and cleaned up their mess from the bench and made their way back to the car. As they both climbed in, Lúcio handed him his phone and started the car.

“Text Hana back saying we on our way.”

“Hm,” Genji started to type before he paused. “Lúcio?”

“What’s up?” He asked just before starting to back out.

“We are going to run into Doomfist again probably. The situations might be worse than before. Knowing Talon is also after you I-”

“Genji,” Lúcio stopped the car, “It’s gonna be okay. We just gotta be smarter about’em next time.”

“Things are different for me now. Before if things happened to my teammates, then that would be the end of it. I survived at least.”

Lúcio tilted his head, “You got the same team and someone who really, really cares about you. We are up there right with you fighting the same fight. Don’t try and take this all on your own okay?”

Genji smiled softly at Lúcio before nodding, “I remember I told someone a similar thing before.”

“Oh really? Better had not been some other guy,” Lúcio scoffed.

“Nah, just another one of those cute DJ’s I know.”

“Yeah, uh-huh.”

\----

Angela was tapping away at the keyboard making sure the calibrations on Genji’s body were in order. It would have been done sooner if Genji didn’t leave in the middle of the day. She was annoyed but didn’t seem exactly mad at him.

Genji sat in his hospital bed waiting for her to say at least something. His mask was back on his face, but his visor was left from his eyes. Tapping his fingers on his thigh he sat up and she glanced at his sudden movement.

“I wouldn’t have left without a reason,” he started the sound of his voice accompanied by its usual robotic hum.

She continued to type away before inhaling, “I am not angry.”

Genji tilted his head, “You sound like it.”

“Genji, I was only worried. You came back worse than last time. Doomfist knew where to hit you, he knew how to take out your respiratory system. Had it not been for Ana and Morr-Soldier 76...you wouldn’t have made it,” she turned around in her chair to face him.

He felt guilty for making her worry. There probably won’t be a day when she won’t worry about him. “I was with Lúcio. He took my mask off of me.”

“Yes,” Angela nodded, “You were with him. Thankfully he knew what to do.”

“Thankfully.”

Angela kept her stoic expression before it softened. “You were with him earlier today,” she said as a matter-of-factly.

The mask hid Genji’s smile and he brought his leg up to his chest. He drummed his fingers on his knee and shrugged. “We went out to eat.”

“Oh?” Angela gave a mischievous grin, “You two have started spending some time with each other.”

Genji nodded, “Yes. Considering that he kissed me a few days ago.”

Angela smile grew wide and she leaned forward, “He did!? Really? Oh Genji,” she said sweetly.

Genji chuckled at how she started to blush. Lúcio didn’t mention anything about making their relationship being a secret. Everyone would find out eventually on their own time. He could practically hear McCree’s shit-eating grin now.

“We are both somewhat new at this. Myself more than him, but it’s something we both want to try,” he shrugged. The Blackwatch hoodie falling slightly off his shoulders.

“I am happy for you. I’m glad you are both trying things. It’s been some time since we’ve seen a budding romance on the base,” she closed her eyes.

Genji nodded, “It has,” he took his hood between his fingers and graced over the Blackwatch symbol over the front. “I am confident things will be good between us.”

“I’ll be rooting for you both then,” she put her hand on her chest. “I trust you both will be smart and safe. You especially, I know that you can-”

“We haven’t talked that much about it, Angie,” Genji rolled his eyes.

“Yes, well still it would be good to tell him about how you still can-”

Genji groaned and covered his eyes, “Angela, please! When we get there we will, for now, we will probably just take things slow.”

The woman giggled to herself, “Good, that’s good. Just come to talk to me if anything changes.”

“Yes, thank you, Angela,” he spoke with embarrassment in his voice.

“Aside from all of that,” Angela said turning back around to the computer. “We have another issue at hand. While you two were out we were discussing why exactly Talon attacked Oasis. Satya believed it to be her fault, due to Vishkar’s knowledge of Lúcio and Fareeha being there.”

“Was it not?” Genji asked adjusting his hoodie.

“No, fortunate for her and yet still unfortunate,” Angela sighed and turned back to him. “From what Ana tells us from her information, they are trying to start...start something of a war.”

The word alone made Angela’s face turn grim. She frowned and looked at the ground, “Mondatta’s assassination and the attempt on Volskaya’s life. It all seems to fit. The more chaos they bring then the faster war will happen. Why we don’t know. We have, however,” she lifted her head up to him, “Managed to stop them. While in Numbani they wanted to take both Efi and Orisa yes. It was a matter of coincidence that Lúcio was there.”

Genji formed a fist and sat up a bit, “They wanted his amplifier. I saw Doomfist try and take it.”

“They perhaps might have renowned scientists and engineers. I could only imagine what they would do if they had his technology. Thankfully he managed to take his father's work back,” she gave him a small smile.

“If what you say is true. The Ministries of Oasis, Efi, and Lúcio...sounds to me they are building an army. As if they don’t have one already. Does Ana and 76 have any idea where they might strike next?” Genji asked tapping his fingers on his knee.

Angela looked at him for a moment before nodded, “They seem to be very interested in your brother.”

Genji tensed up and his eyes locked with hers, “Hanzo has told me he wants nothing to do with them. They want to rebuild the Shimada Empire, as does Hanzo but in his own way.”

“I do not think they are going to wait for Hanzo’s permission. They aren’t the type,” Angela stood up and walked over to his bed. She started to take the cords from his system.

“Without a true Shimada, they will have nothing. No one will follow them unless Hanzo is there.” Genji started to assist in taking out his cords. He had faith in his brother, he would not follow an organization like Talon, but still...

“I will speak to him. He may be the heir, but he is my brother.”

“I would suggest you hurry then. After our meeting, he said he was going to leave.”

 

\----

Genji quickly moved through the halls to Hanzo’s room. It was on the other side of the base so he had to walk a bit of way. He rounded the corner to Hanzo’s room and didn’t even bother knocking. He opened the door to find his brother sitting at a desk. He was cleaning Stombow with concentration or at least before Genji barged in. 

He stared at him awkwardly standing in the doorway before speaking, “What?”

Genji relaxed and stepped inside with the door closing behind him, “I thought you were leaving.”

“I was considering it,” he spoke going back to his bow.

“Then you are joining us?” Genji asked stepping further into the room.

“I did not say that,” Hanzo said as he put his bow on the desk. He grabbed a cloth and started to clean his hands. “You wanted something?”

Genji leaned against the wall next to the desk and put his hands in his pockets. “You still wish for the clan to be rebuilt.”

Hanzo leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “I do not wish it. I will make it so.”

Genji signed and held his head, “Hanzo it isn’t safe. Regardless of the fact that I still believe our clan is a lost cause, doing it now is even more foolish.”

Hanzo chuckled, “You are lecturing me about foolishness?”

Genji furrowed his eyebrows and stood up straight, “Yes, I am. Talon is picking targets you know this. They have already contacted you. If you do this alone you will only make yourself a target.”

“Perhaps I will not be alone.

Genji stared at Hanzo for a few moments. Was he offering? Genji hung his head and started to chuckle. He put his hands to his forehead as he started to laugh. Hanzo wasn’t as amused but he waited for Genji to finish.

The cyborg finally stopped and looked at his brother. “After all these years, someone finally asks me if I want this.” Genji moved his hands to the back of his head and popped his mask off. He placed it on the desk next to Hanzo’s bow. He licked his chapped lips as he watched Hanzo’s face turn.

Hanzo frowned at seeing his face before it melted into something else, “I thought you needed that to breathe.”

“It filters air...I don’t need it all the time. I wanted to talk to you face to face,” Genji said looking down at his mask.

Hanzo looked at his bow then and exhaled, “Do you deny my offer?”

Genji looked back to Hanzo, “The clan means nothing to me now and...I have things for me here now. I choose this life...I’m sorry Hanzo.”

Hanzo shook his head, “Do not apologize. You have all people in this room do not need to apologize.”

Genji’s face fell back down to the mask, something he can concentrate his look on, “When will you leave?”

Hanzo stood up and took Stormbow in his hands, “Are you healed?” He asked him.

Genji furrowed his eyebrows, “Yes?”

“Then I have no reason to stay. I will leave tonight,” he said as he started to fold the bow in on itself. It made it easier for him to travel. Genji looked around the room and saw what little Hanzo had. Just his quiver, a small pack, and a sake flask. Around the flask was a bracelet. It was a dark blue and wrapped perfectly around the neck of the flask.

“You’ve kept it…” Genji said looking at the flask.

Hanzo looked at him and then at the flask, “Of course. I could not leave without it.”

Genji scoffed, “You asked which one of us would Father be most disappointed in. I don’t think either. We are both alive and we’re brothers again so-”

“You really believe we are brothers again?” Hanzo turned fully to face him.

Genji wasn’t sure what to say. Perhaps he overstepped his boundaries. He averted his gaze from him for a moment before looking back. Hanzo was already annoyed with him being there. At least that is what he taught before Hanzo approached him.

Genji took a step back unsure of what he was doing until Hanzo reached out and pulled him in. Hanzo wrapped his arms around Genji’s form. He could feel his brother’s heart beating and he let out a shaky breath. Genji gulped and looked to Hanzo. He slowly put his arms around him and closed his eyes.

Hanzo seemed to breathe easier once Genji returned the hug. As he did he felt a well of emotions come from the pit of his stomach. He sniffled and tangled his fingers in Hanzo’s clothes.

“Please brother, please stay.”

“I cannot. You know I cannot,” he spoke softly.

Hanzo pulled away and looked at Genji’s face. He seemed to scan every scar before putting one hand on his cheek. There was tingle once he did, still not used to human touch. Hanzo pulled away and started to grab his pack. 

“I will leave in the morning for Hanamura.”

\----

Genji walked through the halls with his mask in hands. He kept his eyes downward to the ground as he thought Hanzo’s decision over. Knowing that Talon might strike there next only brought him more worry.

Finally back to his hallway he walked past his door to Lúcio’s. He didn’t bother knocking and opened the door. The DJ was on his bed playing on some handheld. He sat up and paused his game smiling at Genji.

“Hey, you. Doc fixed you all up?”

Genji nodded, “Yes, I’m fine now.”

Lúcio furrowed his eyebrows, “What’s up?” He said pausing his game.

Genji lifted his eyebrows, “Hm? Oh I...talked with Hanzo,” he frowned.

Lúcio tilted his head and chuckled. Setting his game on the nightstand he scooted to one side of the bed and gave it a light pat. “Come’ere.”

Genji licked his lips and moved onto the bed with him. He placed his mask on the nightstand and leaned back on the pillow. Closing his eyes he brought a leg up and sighed.

“You are hella expressive you know that?” Lúcio said bringing up his hand to the side of his face. His warm hand on his cheek caused Genji to curl up closer to him.

“I wouldn’t know,” he said softly.

“What’s going on?” Lúcio asked curling up against him to rest comfortably.

Genji opened his eyes and took Lúcio’s hand into his own. “Hanzo is leaving for Hanamura. He wants the rebuild our,” he paused, “The clan. If he does Talon will know and he will be a target. He wants to fight alone.”

“You gonna let him?” Lúcio asked curling his fingers around his. “You said it yourself, he’s your brother.”

“I don’t know what to do. On the one hand, I don’t want to see him hurt or have him hurt himself. On the other it’s his life...what he wants is something I just can’t go back to,” Genji furrowed his eyebrows and moved his head away.

Lúcio went fell silent. He wasn’t sure what words he could offer. He wasn’t sure about Hanzo being around after learning what happened between him and Genij, but he wasn’t exactly a bad person. Especially since he saved his life. Lúcio moved to his side and put his arm around Genji’s waist.

“I think you need to let him go,” he started, “Not like ‘oh forget about him,’ I mean let him go back to Hanamura. He obviously got some stuff he needs to figure out. He’s just gotta do it alone,” he moved his head to rest his cheek on his shoulder. “I think he knows you’ll come runnin’ for him. You’re a good brother.”

Genji cracked a smile and turned his head to the DJ, “Thank you...gat-gatenho?” He struggled with the pronunciation, "Gatenho?

Lucio chuckled and sat up, “Don’t stress out the ‘h’ so much. Just ga-tin-oh.”

“Gateen-o?” Genji tilted his head.

Lúcio laughed and sat up even more. He swung his leg over him and straddled him, “Gatinho.”

Genji’s hands hovered over him as he climbed on top of him. He flattened his leg just a bit to give Lúcio more room. Once comfortable he put his hands on the side of his thighs, “Gatinho?”

“See,” Lúcio smiled and leaned forward. He put his hands on either side of Genji’s cheeks fully aware of how it made him feel, “Told you...learning’s not that hard.” He closed his eyes and gave him a kiss.

Genji returned it without a second thought. He lifted his head for better access. He moved his hands alongside his thighs past the hem of his shorts. He could feel Lúcio lay further down on his so he wouldn't stress so much to reach and kiss him. Lúcio’s hands moved further up to touch the hair the poked out from his headpiece. The feeling caused his chest to rise with a breath. It felt like Lúcio knew exactly where to touch him to set his nerves on fire.

His fingers gracing over his skin, his soft lips kissing his lips, Genji loved every second of it. Lúcio loved it as well and bit softly down on his bottom lip. Genji gave a small gasp before he could feel Lúcio’s tongue on his lip. Just then the vents on his body opened up and let out steam. The sudden action caused Lúcio to jump and pull away.

He looked down at Genji his face was almost entirely red. Genji was just bitting his bottom lip and tried to hold back a laugh. Lúcio eventually started to snort into a laughter and put his forehead on his shoulder.

“Sorry, I uh...it’s been a while I guess?” Genji laughed out.

“Yeah?” Lúcio lifted his head, “You seem to remember what to do with your hands though.”

Genji chuckled as his hands were going up Lúcio’s legs under his shorts. “I guess I do,” he shrugged. As he did part of his hoodie fell off his shoulders. There was a beat of silence before Genji started to move his hands away.

Lúcio noticed his change in mood and looked into his eyes. “You okay?”

“Mhm,” Genji nodded, “Just...I want this, but I’m not sure about all the way. Somethings about this body are still new to me.”

“It’s cool,” Lúcio closed his eyes and nodded. “We don’t have to do everything right away. I mean we still tryin’ things out right?”

Genji smiled softly, “Right. Thank you…”

“You don’t gotta thank me, gatinho. It’s good you were uh able to blow off some steam at least,” Lúcio snorted.

Genji rolled his eyes and brought his hand up to cover his eyes. “That’s not funny.”

Lúcio laughed and grabbed his wrist to look into his eyes. “It was kinda funny.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Genji whispered before kissing him again.

Lúcio kissed him back and laughed into the kiss. There was a tingle from his lips to Genji’s as he did. The other climbed off of him and laid next to him. He lay next to him and tangled their legs together. Genji rolled onto his side to face Lúcio.

“Are you staying the night?” Lúcio asked moving a hand up to Genji’s hair.

Genji closed his eyes and moved his legs a bit, “Didn’t give me much of a choice.” He moved his arm to wrap around Lúcio’s waist, “I’ll stay.”

"Mm," Lúcio hummed a tune and tapped a small beat with his fingers. "G'night."

"Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was happy to write out these scenes, I have been wanting to for a while. Specifically, the talk between Genji and Lúcio, the song Blessed by Daniel Ceaser inspired me. I will try and keep up with weekly updates! Thank you all for staying along for the ride. You can find me @imagine-salamander on tumblr


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, I'm sorry for the wait ;A;

Hanzo stayed true to his word about leaving in the morning. Genji found all of his things were gone along with him. He felt melancholy about the whole thing but had no time to dwell. With the recent news, everyone was wondering what was the next course of action.

There was a common room that was mostly used for recreational purposes surged as a great meeting place for all of those involved. Genji sat close to Lúcio and only a few noticed their newfound closeness. He couldn't hide much from Zenyatta nor could Lúcio hide anything from Hana. Especially since the two were sandwiched between them.

Hana gave Lúcio a couple of looks and poked him in his side. She was acting like a younger sister more so than a crush like Genji had thought. Lucio scrunched his nose and poked her back. They had a small back and forth before Hana finally won him over.

“Well, you do it like I told you to?” Hana asked leaning forward to look at them both.

Lúcio rolled his eyes and crossed both arms and legs, “Does it matter?”

“Uh yeah, you promised me details. You said you were a hopeless romantic,” she made her voice sound so sweet and fair. "What happened to singing outside his room? Making him a whole new song. Why not go all out and at the next concert say 'This is dedicated to you baby!'" She pointed out the imaginary crowd.

Lucio rolled his eyes and covered his eyes, "I'm not that cheesy come on."

Genji laughed, "He didn't need to do any of that. It was still romantic if that helps. I liked it at least."

Lúcio peaked through his fingers up at Genji before cracking a smile.

“I bet he was! You know how long I've been giving him ideas of how to ask you out?” Hana laughed putting some hair behind her ears.

"Oh really? Tell me about it."

"Please don't."

"He would be lost without my guidance I promise you. I can show you the tests later."

Lúcio then groaned and seemed to sink further in his chair. Genji chuckled and put his arm around him. Zenyatta chuckled and shook his head.

“I am very happy for you two,” he jumped in. “You two are simply adorable. I'm glad you were able to find happiness.

“Aren’t they?” Hana smiled widely, “Hey Zeny! Tell them about Hyun-Ki!”

Genji tilted his head at Zenyatta, “Hyun-Ki?”

Zenyatta clasped his hands together and his mala spun around showing his excitement. “I have met a very interesting person through Starcraft. We have been speaking with each other quite often, he grew to be a very close friend.”

“That’s very good to hear Master, maybe you could teach me how to play and I could meet him at some point.”

“That sounds like a good plan.”

Hana, "Aw hell yeah! I can't wait to stream it!"

Just then the door opened and Soldier: 76 and Ana walked into the room. The room quieted down as they did. Genji was brought back to the numerous hours in the briefing room. Most of which he wasn’t paying attention. All he needed to know who was the enemy and where they were. This time he wasn’t fighting a battle himself he was fighting for the world.

“Cut the chatter and listen up,” Soldier barked. He stood tall with his hands behind his back and waited for everyone to quiet down.

“We have been tracking Talon’s activity for months and it is starting to become clear as to what they are doing. They have been targeting figureheads and attacking populated areas. It is not a coincidence Numbani was hit twice. Not only that, they are seeking out for newer additions. They are building an army, much larger than they have. There is only one reason why anyone would want an army that large is for war.”

The atmosphere in the room grew heavy. Everyone was affected by the Omnic Crisis and still suffer from it today. The idea of another war was daunting.

Ana stepped forward and held out a small device in her hand. She pressed a button and set it down on the table. A light projection of the world came from it with different places highlighted with a blue dot.

“Here we have places that Talon has hit or will hit. As you can see they are also places that were heavily hit by the Omnic Crisis.”

She was right. Australia had at least 3 dots, Russia had two, and Brazil had one. Genji could feel him shift under his arm.

“They are pickin’ off weaker places. Easier to take out places that can’t fight back themselves,” Lúcio spoke up. "It was easy for Vishkar to pick off Rio since we got hit with the Crisis hard."

Ana nodded, “You are correct Lúcio. We doubt that they will continue these places. They are always looking for new opportunities. They are aware of our presence so they will probably want to strike from the shadows again.”

“Recently, a power fell and they want to build it for themselves,” Soldier spun the world around to show Japan to them all.

Genji removed his arm from Lúcio and tensed up. He put both his hands on his knees and leaned forward. It seemed that Soldier was looking directly at him. There was a beat of silence before Soldier brought his arms to the front and crossed them.

“Before Overwatch fell we already knew Talon had plans to add the Shimada Clan to their cause. However the elder Shimada declined. They haven't given up thought. If Hanzo Shimada agrees to their terms then their forces will grow larger.”

“My brother has already denied them before. He will do it again. He wants nothing to do with them,” Genji spoke up.

“We don’t know that for sure,” Soldier shook his head. "Most of us are alread aware of his intentions to rebuild his empire."

“I do! He would not sell out for them," Genji started to raise his voice.

“He wants to rebuild a crime empire, there is nothing telling us that he wouldn’t use their resources in order to do it.”

“He is my brother,” Genji stood up, “He told me the truth when he said he wouldn’t.”

“So, now you suddenly trust him after all these years?" Soldier shook his head ready to dismiss Genji's words. "He was the one who put you down in the first place."

“Did you not trust Commander Reyes until the end?” Genji snapped.

Soldier didn’t respond all he did was put his arms at his side. His shoulders rose with each breath he took. Ana stepped forward and cleared her throat, “We cannot fight among ourselves. That will help no one in the short or long term.”

Genji was still standing clenched his fists. He felt Lúcio grab his wrist and gave a slight tug. Genji exhaled and sat back down. Lucio opened his hand and moved his fingers between his. He also felt Zenyatta’s hand on his shoulder. Genji inhaled and exhaled calming himself down.

“Hanamura is their next target,” Soldier started up again. His voice was lower and sounded more tired, “Amari and I have been tracking Reaper for months. We know when he will be part of missions and his next place is Hanamura. Nothing good will come of him being there, I doubt they are there just to speak with him.”

“We would normally handle this mission ourselves. However, considering how Numbani turned out we want the least amount of civilian casualties,” Ana added. “Genji?”

Genji perked his head up, “Captain?”

Ana chuckled at the endearing sound of her former title, “No one here knows it better than you. If you would-”

“Of course. That was my home and Hanzo is my brother.”

“Good, we will plan out the mission more. I’m still collecting data for what the are planning. Once we have enough we can make a strong enough plan.”

There was a collect sound of agreements in the room before Soldier seemed to relax. “Good...” He reached over and grabbed the world map before turning it off.

Everyone shuffled out of the room still holding the weight of possible war on their shoulders. Genji was especially worried. Did Hanzo know what was coming to him? Was he really going to sell out to Talon? He wouldn’t, he had to trust Hanzo.

“Hey,” Lúcio who was still holding his hand grabbed his attention. “You okay?”

Genji looked down at him and nodded, “I am now. Thank you.”

“It’s cool you stood up for your brother like that,” Hana chimed in walking behind them. “If you trust them then so do I.”

“Yeah, same here,” Lúcio nodded.

“You do not have to fight alone my student,” Zenyatta came up from behind as well.

Genji looked back to them and nodded, “Thank you.”

\----

Genji sat alone in his room meditating. His breathing was calm and his mind was mostly clear. He still was worried about his brother. He opened his eyes and started to slouch. Hanzo needed to know if he didn’t already. He couldn’t handle all of Talon by himself no matter if he wanted to or not.

He moved to the drawer of his belongings and pulled out the picture frame of him and Hanzo. Looking back at it now, it felt like a full lifetime ago. Hanzo needed to find his own path, but why did he have to do it alone?

There was a knock at the door and before Genji could answer the door opened. Lúcio stood there with a soft smile at on his face. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Genji slowly started to put the frame away, but Lúcio saw it by now.

The DJ sat down next to him and he leaned over to look at the picture. “No way,” he gasped. “That you?”

Genji breathed out a chuckle before, “Yes. About a couple of years ago before we fought. I remember when Hanzo had his hair that long. I always enjoyed my short hair.”

“Mhm and green. I mean it looks good on you,” Lúcio rested his cheek on his shoulder. “Should have seen my hair when I was younger. It was all over the place.”

“I guess we both had our phases. Hanzo tried to hide it, but around this time mochi ice cream was his weakness. I was the only one who would always sneak him some whenever I came back from my nights out.”

“You’re such a good brother,” Lúcio said taking the photo in his own hands.

“I was not...not really.”

Lúcio fell silent and stared at the picture for a bit longer before sitting up, “Hey.” He sat the picture down and turned Genji’s head to him. His fingers carefully graced over his mask. He tried to find the proper clasps before Genji lifted his hands to help him.

They removed it slowly together, both their fingers pressing down on the buttons. Pulling off the mask together, Genji kept his eyes closed until his faceplate was completely off. He opened them to have Lúcio staring at him with a neutral face. He went even further past that to take off his headband. Parts of his hair stuck out falling over his forehead.

Lúcio chuckled as it did and moved his hand to his forehead and started to tickle across his hair. Genji giggled at the feeling Lúcio’s fingers. All the years he spent behind the mask still left parts of his skin very sensitive. The DJ leaned forward and touched his forehead to his.

“You are better than that now,” he spoke softly.

“You make me better,”Genji responded.

“Genji,” he chuckled. “I didn’t do anything. It was all you. I didn’t tell you to stand up for Hanzo and I didn’t tell you to keep me alive and save so many people in Numbani. Gatinho, you did bad things, but you aren’t a bad person. Let yourself be.”

Genji laughed softly, “You sound like Zenyatta.”

“Only because he’s right about these sorta things all the time.”

“He usually is,” he lifted his head and gave him a kiss. Lúcio returned it without a second thought and moved his hands to his cheeks. His thumbs graced the scars on his skin and Genji moved his hand to the back of his neck. Lúcio pushed into the kiss and gave a soft moan as he did.

Hearing that moan gave Genji a tingle in his chest. He opened his mouth and touched his tongue to his. Lúcio let out another moan before tilting his head to the side and pulling Genji in deeper. He could feel the cyborg’s hands trail down to his shoulders and to his sides. Lúcio adjusted to his position to make it easier for Genji to hold him.

Genji picked up Lúcio to sit him on his lap as he continued the kiss. He just wanted to be closer to him. He bit his lip softly before licking it with his tongue. He let out a soft moan before putting his tongue back into Lúcio’s mouth. He felt the weight of Lucio’s chest on his as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Genji moved his fingers under Lúcio’s shirt pulling it up just a bit, moving slow. He could feel Lúcio’s hand on the back of his head slowly caressing the synthetic cap he wore with his thumb.

God, he could feel every bit of Lúcio’s movements he felt like. The subtle touches on his skin, his lips on his, their noses bumping against each other as they played with each other’s tongues. His heart started to beat and it wasn’t long until Genji heard a click in his ears. The vents on his shoulders popped open and let out steam.

Both of them froze at the sound of his body trying to relieve whatever pressure he had. Lúcio pulled away panting and his lips wet from the kiss. Once the steam cleared he started to giggle and Genji only had a blush on his cheeks.

“It’s gonna take a bit to get used to that,” Lúcio whispered softly on Genji’s lips.

“I’m sorry...I can’t exactly control that. It is to make sure I don’t overheat basically,” Genji opened his eyes to look at Lúcio.

“Don’t worry, we just need to slow down,” he moved his hands to his chest. “Maybe we can talk to Angie about it?”

“My body can handle fights well, but I have never tried…” He sighed heavily and took Lúcio’s hand. “I want it, I’m just not sure-”

“That’s why we go slow. We can try again once we know what your body is capable of handling. Let’s just ask Angie okay?”

Genji sighed, “A conversation I spent years of avoiding.”

Lúcio hummed a laugh and kissed him on the cheek, “I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’ll probably tease you the whole time.”

Genji covered his eyes, “Please don’t. That will seriously make the conversation worse.”

Lúcio laughed and took his wrist, “Come on, look I’m only joking.” He smiled at him, “I promise I’m here for you.”

Genji blinked at him before smiling and nodding. “One day...when this whole Talon is trying to take over the world thing is over.”

“Baby, I am usually the optimistic one, but uh that’s a whole army.”

Genji laughed, “What you won’t wait for me?”

Lúcio shook his head and kissed him on the lips, “I’d wait for you forever, gatinho.”

“There you go being sweet again,” Genji closed his eyes and kissed his lips softly.

The started to kiss again before Genji’s phone started vibrating on the desk. He decided to ignore it for the time being. He didn’t want to leave Lúcio’s lips just yet. His hands moved back to his side before the vibrating seemed to not stop.

Lúcio pulled away, “I think you should get that.”

“I would rather not,” he said before moving. Lúcio moved off his leg and moved to Genji’s futon. Genji looked at his phone and saw they were text messages from an unknown number. He unlocked his phone and froze. The messages were in Japanese...it was Hanzo.

“Who is it?” Lúcio asked crossing his legs.

“I...I think it is Hanzo,” Genji said reading over the messages.

Lúcio blinked, “Are you sure?”

Genji nodded and began to silently read over the messages. He put a hand on his desk and unsure of how to respond.

[[Sparrow.]]

[[You are the only one I can trust.]]

[[Talon is here. They want the castle. I need your help.]]

Lúcio waited on Genji to tell him something before he stood up and walked over to him. He leaned over his shoulder and looked over the messages, but couldn’t understand any of it. He put a hand on Genji’s shoulder.

“What is going on?”

“Talon...they are in Hanamura. Hanzo is telling me now.”

“Are you sure it’s Hanzo?”

“I am sure. He called me something only my father did, Sparrow.”

Lúcio looked at him and then back to the phone, “Genji if Talon is already there we don't have time to wait.”

“We don't know what we are running into. It could be a trap.”

“Come on, you said it yourself Hanzo wouldn't sell out. Genji if he’s messaging you he’s asking for your help.”

Genji read over the message, “You think I should go.”

“...I want you to go,” Lúcio said sternly, “But I’m coming with you.”

Genji looked at Lúcio and saw the fire in his eyes. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He smiled and brought his hand up to Lúcio’s cheek, “We don’t have an army.”

“Neither did I, but I got my father’s work back. We are gonna take back your home,” he put a hand on his wrist. “They aren’t gonna take anything from more families. Not while we’re still kicking.”

Genji laughed, “We’re going to need your spirit out there,” he leaned down and kissed him.

“Of course you are,” Lúcio returned the kiss, “If you get hurt no one is gonna be fast enough to heal you.”

“You’re right about that.”

Lúcio smiled and pulled him into a hug. Genji returned the embrace and closed his eyes. Slowly the DJ pulled away, “We’re gonna save your brother.”

Genji smiled at him and looked down to the message. He promised Hanzo he would be there for him and he was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late! I was celebrating my 21st birthday on Sunday! I hope you guys enjoy it and hope you all had a wonderful weekend!


	8. Chapter Eight

“We need to know what we are dealing with before we rush in there.”

“If Talon is there then we don’t have much time.”

“We don’t know that for sure.”

“Hanzo wouldn’t lie about this.”

“Alright!” Ana stood up, “Arguing is going to get us nowhere. We are trying to prevent Numbani from happening again and we will not do that by arguing!”

Genji and Lúcio both met up with Winston to tell him the situation. However, Soldier and Ana were already there discussing what they found from their own data. There was silence among them before Winston spoke up.

“Someone has to do something. We can’t keep second-guessing ourselves. Genji knows Hanamura better than anyone and you both have been tracking Talon for months. We can work together if we stop arguing,” he gave an irritated huff at the end.

“Listen, we’re practically fighting on home turf,” Lúcio stepped forward, “Plus we already got a man on the inside. Hanzo can scout it out for us.”

Soldier was leaning against the desk with his arms crossed. It was hard to read his expression with the visor and his body movements didn’t give much away either. Finally, he stood up on his two feet.

“Get Hanzo to do recon. Not putting lives down there without knowing what they are going into. I want full…” he paused for a moment, “Give Winston everything you find. It would be good to avoid the fight.”

Solider paused before sighing, "...At least that is what I would recommend. This isn't my operation," he looked at Winston. 

“Of course Morrison,” Genji nodded.

Soldier looked at Genji before sighing, “I’m not your leader…” With that, he left the room.

Lúcio moved to stand next to Genji, “So what’s the next step?”

“After I’ve analyzed the data and what we have to work with, I’ll come up with a plan of attack for us,” Winston adjusted his glasses.

“I will be happy to help. After I go check on our brooding Soldier,” Ana gave a smile and made her way out of the room. She paused at the doorway and turned back, “It is good to see you’re still a troublemaker Genji.”

The cyborg smiled behind his mask and nodded to her, “Old habits die hard Captain.”

\----

The transport ride was a quiet one. After Winston devised up a plan they made their move to head out. They would be arriving in Japan during the night. It would be a better cover than showing up in the day. According to Genji, there were plenty of places to hide for them and according to Hanzo no one in Talon has made a move. Their presence was clear considering the security guards around Shimada castle has changed.

The law enforcement in Hanamura had been providing its own security to watch over Shimada castle for years. Hanzo noticed the change in guard with new faces. They moved differently and behaved differently as well. That was when he messaged Genji.

Genji sat in the transport looking over their last few messages. He was anxious about it, ‘What if it really wasn’t Hanzo?’ He thought to himself. What if it was a trap? He shook his head trying to ignore those last minute anxieties about the mission. He had to have faith in Hanzo. This was his brother and he had to trust him.

[[Meet me at the motel 2 blocks down. Come alone.]]

[[Aki’s?]]

[[Yes. Come alone.]]

They messaged each other back and forth keeping it in Japanese. Genji hovered over the type bar wondering if he would ask if he was okay. He felt like he should, but Hanzo would only respond one way. He sighed heavily and let his hand rest on his lap still gripping his phone. He started to lightly tap the side of his leg letting his anxiousness get the better of him.

“You do that a lot.”

Genji stopped his finger and locked his phone. Looking down to Lúcio who was curled right up next to him he furrowed his eyebrows. He was sure he was asleep his heavy eyelids were a sign of that. The DJ sat up and gave a small yawn before bringing one foot up on the seat.

“You should go back to resting,” Genji spoke softly. From the light of his suit, Lúcio’s features were accented with a green that fit him perfectly. On his cheek were small little imprints from laying on him for so long. Genji chuckled to himself and brought sat his phone down to touch his cheek lightly.

“I’m good don’t worry about it,” Lúcio shrugged. He leaned into Genji’s touch and put a hand on his lap, “What’s keeping you up?”

Genji looked back to his phone before sinking down in his seat a bit, “The mission, Hanzo, and Talon.”

“Well, that’s a lot to cover,” Lúcio said waking up a bit. He sat up and pat Genji’s leg, “Talk to me.”

Genji cracked a smile and laughed softly, “I will be working with Hanzo again to save our ancestral home. Knowing how Numbani ended and how we only managed to escape by the skin of our teeth...I just cannot predict how well this was going to go.”

Lúcio was silent for a moment before speaking, “That’s the thing about it we don’t know. Yeah, we have a plan, but that doesn’t mean it’s foolproof. When I get up on stage I think about so much stuff that could go wrong. You know what if I trip getting up there? What if the power goes out or something like that. That doesn’t mean I don’t get up on stage anyway.”

It felt like he had an answer for everything. He seemed more nervous about asking him out than he did running into missions. Genji took Lúcio’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“You never cease to amaze me about how optimistic you can be,” he whispered softly.

“That’s me,” Lúcio shrugged. “Seriously don’t overthink it. This is a lot I know but you’re not doing it alone. You know I got you gatinho.”

Genji smiled and touched his mask to Lúcio’s forehead as a sort of kiss. Lúcio laughed and returned a kiss to his mask and went back to resting his head on his shoulder. They sat in silence together as they flew closer to Hanamura. The stars in the night sky were starting to be outshined by the light pollution of the city. Genji inhaled and looked at his phone. Hanzo’s words still lingered on over his head.

It was a bit after midnight when they landed. They had to land in the city away from the castle. There was no doubt someone picked them up entering the city’s air zone. Parts of the team were using the transport to get there while the other half would be using a plane. They couldn’t fit the team that large in the Orca and it would be difficult to make their presence unknown if they all landed in one place.

So there were two teams, one that had Winston at the head and the other had Tracer. Tracer’s team were only meant to scout out. While Winston’s would be the one on standby for the firefight.

“Here’s the place. I made sure that no baddies were inside before we set up rooms for ourselves.”

Lena lead, Genji, Lúcio, and Zenyatta through the streets up to a hotel that they managed to secure. Lena was sure to make it clear of any trace of Talon. They didn’t want to be infiltrated this early in the game. As it were, they had two rooms for the four of them.

“Lú you can bunk with me and then we’ll get on call with Winston to see how everyone else landed.”

Lúcio adjusted his footing and cleared his throat, “Uh...maybe I can room with Genji?”

Lena raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms looking between both Genji and Lúcio. If only they could see Genji trying to hide his face from snickering so much. Lucio only had a bashful look on his face and shrugged and tried to 

“I mean...you now for the mission and everything like it would be cool to brief and all that-”

Lena rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, “Yeah, yeah Lú! Just make sure you take this seriously! This is still a mission.”

“Of course I’mma take it seriously, come on it’s me.”

“Mhm, you better keep on’em Genji,” Lena handed him their card key and went into her own room.

“I will be sure to keep an eye on him, Lena. I will see you soon Master, Genji bowed to Zenyatta.

“Until we move my student,” Zenyatta nodded his head to him and then moved into the room.

The rooms were a traditional Japanese style, there was one futon, a small kitchenette, and a bathroom. Lúcio walked over to the other side of the futon and sat his bag down filled with his gear. Genji, on the other hand, stood awkwardly in front of the door looking around the room. It was a normal enough room. This was his home, he knew the language and the people.

Lúcio was looking over his gear in its case when he noticed Genji just standing there. He looked him up and waved his hand, “Genji?”

Genji looked up from the futon and waved his hand in dismissal, “I am fine.”

“Well you don’t look fine,” Lúcio leaned on one arm, “You look out of it. Was it because of what I said?”

Genji shook his head, “No, no. It is me,” he sighed and shuffled over to the futon. He sat down at the edge and pushed his bag towards the end, “It is just sad to deal with culture shock in your own home.”

Lúcio tilted his head at him before he crawled towards him, “What do you mean?”

“The last two times I was in Hanamura I fought my brother. It doesn’t feel like home anymore,” Genji sighed and crossed his legs, “It hasn’t felt like home in many years. I feel as though I don’t belong...I don’t understand it. Maybe it is because I never did.”

Lúcio fell silent unsure of what to say. He couldn’t understand what Genji was going through. He felt more at him in Rio than anywhere else. He frowned and moved over to him. He moved in front of him and straddled his legs. Genji let out a soft chuckle and moved his legs outward to accommodate him.

“You are so clingy,” Genji said wrapping his arms around him.

“Mhm,” he hummed and started to take off his mask. Once he did, he started gently caress his cheeks with his thumbs, “Hanamura was your first home, but you outgrew it. That’s not anything bad. You’re a different person now. You see things differently, doesn’t make it a bad thing.”

Genji looked into Lúcio’s eyes searching for some sign of doubt. When he found none he closed his eyes and touched his forehead to his. Exhaling through his nose he gripped the fabric of his shirt.

“I suppose nothing will happen all at once,” he whispered.

“Life wouldn’t be fun if it all did. We didn’t,” Lucio continued to caress his cheeks. “Once this is all over, take me to get some good ramen. Okay?”

Genji laughed and tilted his head for a kiss. Lúcio brought his hand to Genji’s temple to lightly touch the strands of hair that stuck out. The cyborg exhaled at the feeling of his skin being touched. It seemed like there were new places that Lúcio managed to find. Each time he did, he absolutely melted.

Both their phones pinged at the same time. Lucio pulled away and groaned at the interruption. However, seeing as they were on a mission they didn’t have time to fool around. He climbed off of the Genji to his bag and looked at the message. Genji got the same one.

It was a message from Lena, it looked like a message for friends meeting up at a local tourist spot. Just in case anyone could be looking at their messages. It was a time and a place for their part of the team to move in. It would be sometime in the early morning and they were to meet up at different times in the arcade.

Lúcio sucked on his teeth and shrugged, “Welp. I guess we gotta be ready.”

“Yes, best to get some rest beforehand. I didn’t get much in the transport,” Genji said grabbing his mask to put it back on.

“Sounds like a plan, I’mma charge up my gear before all that,” Lúcio said moving to get his gear to the nearest outlet.

They both laid next to each other, Lúcio’s arm wrapped around Genji’s waste. The DJ was sound asleep. Genji looked out the window to the balcony. With their view, he could see Shimada castle about 3 blocks away. It was up high above the city, yet another monument to the Shimada power. He remained still as he stared out the window. With a heavy yet silent sigh, Genji looked down to Lúcio.

His expression was ever soft and peaceful. Genji smiled down at him and brought a hand up to caress him on the cheek. It wasn’t long before he started to test how heavy of a sleep he was. Genji slowly brought his hand behind him and grabbed Lúcio’s wrist. Carefully he lifted his arm from around his waist and in between him.

Genji took the covers off himself and making no sound at all made his way to the window. Opening it slowly he slipped out a large enough opening and closed it behind him. He took one last look at Lúcio still asleep before jumping off the balcony. He needed to meet up with Hanzo and he had to go alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another apology for the late update, I went out of town for vacation! I'm back now and will try to get back on schedule. Thank you all for your patience!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here!! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but here it is!

He traveled by rooftop. After all of these years, the buildings never changed. The signs were updated and the lights were new, but the structures were all the same to him. It took him no time at all to go to where Hanzo asked for him to meet. It was probably ten minutes since he left the hotel room.

He waited on the roof right next to the building. All the lights were out, likely due to the patrons probably being asleep. He jumped from that roof onto the other. Once he landed he caught sight of something coming from the ground. It was an arrow with a rounded neck. He tilted his head and looked around.

[[Anija.]] He spoke softly.

It was silent for a moment until Hanzo emerged from behind a door the led to the roof. He had his bow and quiver along with him. He remained silent and scanned the area.

[[You came alone?]] Hanzo spoke.

[[Just as you asked.]] Genji took a step forward and took the arrow from the ground.

[[You have grown very close to the musician.]] Hanzo said relaxing his stance.

Genji made no comment about that. He was curious to know as to how Hanzo knew about them in the first place. He was sure hardly anyone knew about their relationship. He walked over to his brother twirling the arrow between his fingers and paused just before him. He looked over his brother surprised to see the sake bottle on his belt. Around the neck was a familier bracelt from their childhood.

[[You were spying? That is unlike you, Anija.]] He slowly handed the arrow over to him.

Hanzo frowned at Genji’s tone and took the arrow from his hand. [[I needed to be sure you could come alone. I do not know those people.]]

[[I trust ‘those people’ Hanzo. You could too if you would let others in. Lúcio has a kind heart, he would be willing to help you as well.]]

Hanzo scoffed and began to walk away, [[He could not possibly understand. I doubt he could offer me any help.]]

[[Do not underestimate him, Hanzo.]] Genji began to follow after him, [[He goes through strife just as we do. He does not understand what I have been through, but he has given me my support. That’s just the person he is.]]

[[Then why must I ruin a good thing then? Despite it being in my nature to do so.]] Hanzo shrugged a shoulder. He paused at the edge of the building and crouched down. Genji followed suit and looked to where Hanzo put his concentration on.

They both were looking at the walls of Shimada castle. It all seemed quiet, but Genji knew that was too good to be true. From Hanzo’s change in breath, he could infer that Talon was already in the castle. How many he could not tell. He heard Hanzo ready the sonic arrow and pointed it high.

With precision, he landed it on the tree and it deployed not a second after. What they could see through infrared were a few agents walking the perimeter. They had the silhouette of Talon soldiers but saw nothing else. Genji wondered where the permanent members were.

Ana was sure that the Reaper would be part of his mission, but it was doubtful he would be put on guard duty. He knew they loved to use a sniper on their missions. Sneaking under her radar would be easy for the two of them. Driving them out without a large fuss would be easy for the two of them. However, Genji had his doubts.

[[Hanzo, the last thing we need are dropships coming into Hanamura. Numbani is still in shambles after our last mission. We cannot do this alone.]]

Hanzo looked at him from the corner of his eye and back to the patrolling soldiers. [[If we involve your team it would only escalate. The exact outcome you wish to prevent will happen if you do. We only need each other to handle the job.]]

Genji should have been overjoyed at the idea of Hanzo being able to trust him again. It was bittersweet thanks to the circumstances.

“No,” Genji spoke in English and started to move away from the edge. [[Talon will not play games and just let the two of us take out their patrols. This is what they want. We have a team-]]

[[No, you have a team!]] Hanzo snapped, [[They cannot possibly understand. You have not changed, always too defiant. This is our family, not theirs. You are a dragon, act like one! You have let this team-this ‘Overwatch’ to make you forget that fact.]]

Genji cleaned his fists and furrowed his eyebrows, [[They are my family. I trust them with my life. You are my family and I trust you with the same. They taught me I did not have to fight alone. You don’t either Hanzo. You cannot side with yourself, you’ll kill yourself doing so. There is no clan anymore to push you to that. I’m the only family you have left and I want nothing more than to help you,]] Genji sighed, “I just want you to be happy.”

Hanzo kept his frown but said nothing. He subtly winced at Genji’s last words. He let out a heavy breath.

“I will be happy when I have redemption.”

Genji’s shoulders dropped. Just when he thought he could get through to him.

Before any more words would be said Genji got a chill down his spine. He spun around but there was no one behind him. Hanzo felt the same thing and readied his bow. Genji put a hand on the hilt of his blade and readied himself.

A bright purple silhouette appeared in front of Genji. A woman finally took form and carried a gun over his shoulder.

“Aw, poor babies. You two have got a lot of baggage. Let me help you out with that.”

Genji dashed for her and readied his blade, but before he could strike a blow her hand flew up and purple streams of light came from them to his body. Once she did it felt his system was being shut down. Genji dropped his sword and fell to the ground.

Hanzo cursed loudly and ran for Genji, “Do not touch him!” He fired an arrow, but she was faster than he had expected. She fired back at him and only managed to graze his arm. Despite the blood dripping down his arm Hanzo still ran to Genji.

“Take the shot!” The woman yelled still moving to fire at Hanzo.

Hanzo skid to a stop and in one fluid motion fired off an arrow behind him. He would not let that assassin get the better of him, not again. He would have an easier time taking the sniper out if it weren’t for that damned hacker firing at him.

Genji struggled to stand up with his legs and one working arm. However, his systems that he needed to use to breath and what machinery that was still in his legs hindered him from having a wide range of motion.

The hacker held her hand up to Genji again and hacked him a second time. Hanzo was not going to let that happen. With his dragons’ spirit, he dashed forward and began to lay a rapid fire at the hacker. Two arrows struck her and that was enough to take her down. She let out a loud curse in Spanish and growled at Hanzo.

Her body dematerialized and dissipated into particles away from the both of them. Hanzo knocked another arrow and waited for an impending shot but nothing ever came. Letting out a breath Hanzo turned back to Genji who was still on the floor twitching and trying to stand.

“What did she do?” Hanzo asked before helping Genji up.

“It was a hack, my systems were temporarily disabled. I-” Genji’s legs jerked forward, but Hanzo held onto him tight, “I do not think it is permanent.”

“We must get you away from here.”

 

\----

Lúcio rolled over more to Genji’s side reaching out to him. He searched the sheets for the cyborg, but when he didn’t feel him that’s when he opened his eyes. He wasn’t there. He sat up quickly and looked around, but there was no sight of him. Lúcio stood up and checked in the bathroom, but he wasn’t there either.

Just then there was a knock on the window and he jumped right out of the bathroom. Hanzo had his fist on the window and holding Genji in one arm. Lúcio cursed under his breath and rushed over them. He jumped over the futon and threw the door open.

“What happened? Are you okay?” He asked slipping his arm around Genji helping inside.

They both sat him down on the futon as his body as his body was still jerking just a bit. Genji inhaled and looked at Lúcio, “That w-woman from Oasis. She hacked into my systems. I...I will be alright. It is wearing off on me…”

Lúcio took his hand into his and put his other on Genji’s cheek, “You sure? ‘Cause I'll call Zen right now.”

Genji laughed, “You would snitch on me?”

“Hell yeah I would,” Lúcio gave a half smile. “What if something happened to you?”

Genji shrugged, well more like jerked his shoulders, “Then you would have to save me.”

Hanzo stood over the two watching his brother for any changes in Genji’s behavior. Watching him and Lúcio have a moment caused him to take a step back from the situation. He exhaled and cleared his throat to remind them that he was still in the room.

“We have more pressing matters. Genji once you are able we must move again if we are to take back the castle.”

“Hold up we just can't rush in there. We got a plan and a team,” Lúcio stood up frowning at Hanzo.

“The longer we wait the more the castle falls from my grasp,” Hanzo snapped back. “I cannot expect someone like you to understand.”

“Your plan of rushing almost took out Genji, ya know your brother? Just chill out and wait man. You’re not the only one who wants Talon out of here or had the bad guy take something from you.” Lúcio clenched his fists, “You don’t know shit about me.”

“Enough of this! Both of you,” Genji shouted. He let out a frustrated groan, “I am tired of arguing and I am tired of getting my ass kicked! Our goals are the same here. We all must work together whether we like it or not.”

Lúcio and Hanzo averted their looks from one another. There was a breath of silence between the three of them. Lúcio crossed his arms and looked down to Genji. His frown slowly melted into sympathy. He sighed and put his hands at his side.

“Think we gotta move out faster than planned. I’ll go and talk to Lena, see if we can get the ball rolling. Are you okay?”

Genji nodded and reached up to take his hand, “I will be fine.”

Lúcio cracked a small smile before glancing back to Hanzo. He didn’t stare long before moving out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Hanzo exhaled and went to sit down next to Genji. He sat on his knees and flattened his palms on his legs. He looked over Genji’s body and he seemed to have stopped twitching which was a good sign. With another heavy exhale he closed his eyes, “Forgive me.”

Genji sat up a bit and pursed his lips. Placing a hand on Hanzo’s he tilted his head, “I always will.”

\----

Later that night they managed to get in touch with the B team about what happened. They all decided to send out Tracer, Hanzo, and Lúcio to look over the scene. Hanzo knew the area and the three of them were most unlikely to get hacked. Once they find an entry point for the others then they will make a move to go in.

It was two more hours until sunrise and most in the area were already asleep. They managed to find an exit point up to the castle. Getting everyone up the wall without being seen proved to be difficult. Genji had to carry Zenyatta up the wall on his back. Genji could remember how busy the streets around his home were. Now things were still with very few out. He wondered if it was the fall of his family’s empire was the cause of this rise in peace. It was something he did not want to concentrate too much on.

As they managed to get up to the district they took a small refuge on a building. The castle could be seen from the rooftops. From there it looked peaceful as if it weren’t crawling with terrorists. Genji stared at the main building and felt an aching sense of nostalgia. There were some aspects of his old life he missed. They were in the past, however, and he couldn’t dwell on them forever.

Hanzo walked up next to him and brought him out of his deep thought. His brother crossed his arms next to him and glanced between him and the castle. Genji pursed his lips and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Hanzo let out a breath and relaxed his stance. He put his hand over Genji’s and continued to stare off at the castle.

“How do you plan to move forward Anija?”

“Through the arcade district. It is the fastest. I assume you both can keep up,” Hanzo removed his hand and looked back to Tracer and Lúcio.

“Tch, can we keep up? You here this guy T?” Lúcio said reaching into his pack.

“Newbies will learn eventually,” Tracer shook her head and spun her pistols.

Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows as Lúcio handed him a small communication device. He inspected it closely to find Lúcio’s symbol on the top of it. “Interesting design choice,” he commented.

“You gotta be tuned into my gear’s frequencies. Can’t let the baddies hear what we hear,” Lúcio said tapping his headset.

Hanzo scoffed and put in the device. He looked at Genji and nodded to him, “Be ready to move at a moments notice.”

“I will be on standby. Be safe brother. Remember you have a team, you can trust them.”

Tracer blinked next to him to put a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, “You’re one of us mate, whether you believe it or not. We’ll watch ya backside!” 

“Yeah,” Lúcio nudged him in the arm, “You’re family.”

Hanzo looked down to Lúcio furrowing his eyebrows. The DJ gave him a lopsided smile and pat his shoulders. “Don’t think about it too much, just roll with it you know?”

“Hm,” Hanzo grunted before heading for the district.

Lúcio rolled his eyes, “He’s great at conversation,” he started to move after him when Genji grabbed his arm.

“Hey,” he said stepping in front of him, “Watch over him. Please, and you be safe too.”

Lúcio nodded at him, “I will. Don’t worry.”

“We’ve got to move!” Tracer called back to them. With that Lúcio waved at him and started to follow after Tracer and Hanzo.

The three made their way over to the castle faster than Hanzo expected. He could hear Lúcio’s music clearly in his ears. His heart went along with the beat and had no trouble keeping up with him or Tracer. As the moved past the arcade Hanzo noticed the minimal activity. He paused for a moment before continuing on after them.

“The second floor before the ramen shop,” he spoke into the comms. He climbed up the wall and moving against the narrow part of the wall to the second floor. It connected the different buildings to the others. Lúcio used the adjacent walls to follow after them. Tracer was there in a blink. The two waited for Hanzo’s signal but he stood there unmoving. The easiest access point above the gate was bolted up. They did not want anyone coming in.

“What’s the holdup?” Tracer asked keeping her voice low.

“I have been getting to the castle for years with no issue. Before Genji and I were but a block away and they had a response for us. Now...we are 20 meters away, yet there is nothing but that wall.”

Lúcio furrowed his eyebrows and looked out to the castle, “It’s too easy.”

“They know we are coming,” Tracer said preparing herself to tell the rest of the others.

“It is a trap. They do not want us to simply walk in but force our way through.” Hanzo swore under his breath in Japanese. “Rushing it would be foolish and difficult.”

“Guess we got no choice,” Lúcio shook his head. Both Hanzo and Tracer looked at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Spring the trap,” the DJ said simply.

Hanzo narrowed his eyes, “You scold me for rushing in before, now you want to do just that.”

“Man, that was before we knew anything. We got info now, we know they have this place heavily guarded and we know they know we are coming. It’s bait yeah, but there is no way we can fight’em on our terms.”

Hanzo sighed and shook his head, “What do you suppose we do then?”

Lúcio bit his lip, “When Vishkar moved in they took our home from us, but we got it back. No one knows Rio better than Rio. You’re a Shimada take back Shimada castle.”

Hanzo stared at Lúcio for a moment before chuckling and offering a smirk. He finally understood what Genji meant about him.

“Alright then. I will not promise it will be easy. We still need to find a way for the rest of the team to enter.”

“You’re right,” Tracer pointed to the wall, “With enough firepower, we can probably bust that door down.”

“Can a quick pulse bomb take it out?” Lúcio asked.

Hanzo looked back to the gate and knocked an arrow. With a simple press of the button, the head of the arrow changed and he aimed then fired.

The arrow landed right in the center of it and revealed at least two guards standing there. There was another standing on a platform not too far away. They seemed to not hear the arrow land. Which was a good sign.

“It cannot see through 3 inches of steel. Can your bomb penetrate that?”

“Just barely though. If I hit it just right and with another force to snap it off.”

Lúcio turned on his communicator, “Reinhardt.”

“Reinhardt! Reporting in! Did you find an access point?”

“Yeah, but here’s the thing. We are gonna need you to hit it from the other side. How far away are you guys?”

“Not too far my friend! We will be arriving near Genji’s position in about 15 minutes!” He declared.

Lúcio gave a thumbs up to Tracer, “Good timing. I need you to be ready big guy! There is an opening right next to the gate. A giant metal wall. When you get the signal, I need you to get through.”

“Affirmative! Reinhardt, out!”

Lúcio looked back to the others, “We don’t got a lot of time. We need to find a way to push in there.”

“What about the sewers?” Tracer pointed down to a manhole.

“Ew,” Lúcio grimace.

“No, I have tried. We would not fit,” Hanzo sighed.

Lúcio and Tracer exchanged worrying looks at each other.

“You what?”

“It does not matter,” he said moving to the other side of the walkway. “Instead of left there is right. There, where the ramen truck is parked. Through that alleyway there, there is an opening to the castle.”

 

The two speedsters looked down the alleyway. Tracer nodded and rung her hands together, “I can get up there. I just need a boost up.”

“I got you. I can use the walls back and forth,” Lúcio said attaching his amplifier to his pack.

Hanzo nodded, “Good. Be careful. A misstep at the top will result in a very long fall.”

Tracer and Lúcio exchanged looks and nodded. The plan was set now all they had to do was put it in motion. The three of them ran across the second floor to the other side. Once there they dropped down and moved to the alleyway. Lúcio was the first to reach it and gestured for the others to follow through. Tracer was there in two blinks and Hanzo was there shortly after.

Lúcio waited for the both of them to make it through and a dim sign caught his attention. Large Japanese letters with a sorta cute green creature in a bowl of ramen. Hanzo hissed a whisper at him and pulled his attention away.

“We must move,” he whispered before putting Stormbow on his back and climbing up the wall.

Lúcio caught up with them and watched Hanzo move up the wall with ease. He stood at the top and waited for the other two. Tracer gave a look to Lucio before stepping back. She ran at him at full speed and jumped towards him.

Lúcio interlocked his fingers together and caught her foot. With as much force as he could, he threw her up towards Hanzo. She did a backflip about halfway up the wall and blinked up to Hanzo. The archer reached out his hand and she blinked right in front of him. She took his hand and he pulled her right alongside him. It was Lúcio’s turn. He looked ahead to the wall and ran for it. He jumped from wall to wall making sure to keep his momentum. Once up, Tracer helped pulled him up and over. He used the wall to slide down and she blinked over.

Hanzo was already on the other side but the time they had gone up. Something was different, however, there was an electrical tube along the ground and the wall. He lightly touched the casing with his fingers and saw its lead all the way to the main building. Sticking close to the wall he stayed close to the wall and followed it. Once on solid grown Lúcio and Tracer followed after him not too far behind.

They moved around the guards going on in at a time. They took the stairs up to the second floor still following the plastic tube. Eventually, the tube ended and electric wires spilled out and went off in different directions. Hanzo followed the main one still and it leads up the stairs that opened up to the main hall. He stopped right at the entrance upstarts and saw numerous guards around the area. In the center of it all was a giant device that was surging with electrical power.

Hanzo’s eyes went wide with surprise as he saw what they were doing to his home. He couldn’t understand why they were doing this and what exactly were they using Shimada castle for. Hanzo stepped further out into entrance to get a better look. He saw the woman who hacked Genji standing in front of the machine typing away on some holographic keyboard. Another woman emerged from behind the machine. She had flaming red hair and was much taller than the other. She hovered over the machine and walked with such pride with her hands behind her back.

Tracer blinked to the other side of the doorway to get a look herself. She peered into the room and gasped. Covering her mouth she and Hanzo both retreated back behind the wall. She gave the others a look and mouthed 3 letters. ‘E-M-P.’

Hanzo and Lúcio exchanged a look before gesturing for Tracer to come back. She nodded and blinked back to their side. The started to move carefully from the hallway to the outside once again and huddled around the wall.

“It’s an E.M.P?” Lúcio whispered.

“I’m sure of it, I’ve seen enough to know what one looks like,” Tracer nodded.

“Why here? Why in Hanamura? What could they gain from an E.M.P of that magnitude?” Hanzo looked to the ground and pondered.

“A profound question,” a new voice interrupted them. Doomfist came from the hallway and stepped out in front of them. He glared down at Lúcio and then looked to Hanzo, “You could have known the answer if you had taken up on my offer.”

Lúcio flinched at the sight of him and did the only thing that came to mind. He lifted up his amplifier right at him before knocking him back with a conusive wave. Doomfist went flying backward into the ground.

“We gotta move come on!” Lúcio side turning up the volume off his music and rushing everyone out of here.

Doomfist regained his composure quickly and jumped up into his fee, “You will not be getting away from me so easily.”

“He thought that was easy?” Lúcio huffed.

“Our position is known we must get to the gate!” Hanzo called out.

“Pulse Bomb is charging!” Tracer said running backwards and firing her pistols already.

\----

Genji sat next to Zenyatta waiting for any signal to run into action. He tapped his fingers on his leg and tried to meditate, but he couldn’t relax. Zenyatta put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

“Have faith, my student,” he spoke softly.

Genji exhaled and put a hand over Zenyatta’s, “I am just worried.”

“I am as well, but they need us to be ready at a moments notice. Which means we must keep a clear head as well as a clear mind.”

Genji closed his eyes, “You are right Master...thank you.”

From above they could hear the engines of the Orca coming closer to their position. Both Genji and Zenyatta rose up to meet them. There wasn’t much to do about subtly. Carefully the dropship stopped right before them and the hangar bay doors opened. Out immediately came Reinhardt marching with his hammer and helmet at his side.

“Genji my friend,” he boomed, “We are ready for the counter attack! Are you aware of Lúcio’s plan?”

“Lúcio’s plan?”

“Yes! Be ready I am to look for a signal to charge through the barrier they have at Shimada castle.”

Genji looked back towards the castle and clenched his fists. The others started to leave the transport as well. The anxiety that once filled him seemed to wash away and was filled with the adrenaline for a fight.

“It is going to be a showdown then,” Genji spoke aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait everyone. A lot of things came up in my life that just left me unmotivated to write consistently. I haven't forgotten about the fic and I managed to finish it! I hope these chapters will be enjoyable to read. Thank you so much for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's keep it going!

Lúcio tried to lead Doomfist away from Tracer and Hanzo all the while trying to evade the other Talon soldiers that attacked them. They were around every corner. Doomfist kicked off a nearby wall and jumped to crush the ground beneath Lúcio's feet. The ground beneath them both gave way and Lúcio went flying.

He landed on top of a small building in the middle of the courtyard. Agents below him cocked their guns towards him and were ready to fire.

Before any of them could shoot arrows rapidly fired into their sides taking them down. Hanzo came from where he was hiding to fire off another arrow right at the oncoming Doomfist. It shot him right in the side and he grunted out in pain. Lúcio used his amplifier to knock him back to the ground. The recoil was enough to cause him to fall off as well and land on the ground.

He rolled onto his back groaning in pain. He looked back to Doomfist who seemed to be in the same shape. He growled at him and grabbed the arrow in his side. He made direct eye contact with him as he pulled out the arrow out of his side. Lúcio cringed at the sight and tried to scramble to his feet.

“You will regret that mistake Shimada,” Doomfist glanced to Hanzo, “I expected you out of all of your family to at least have a vision.”

Hanzo loaded another arrow, “I have a vision. It does not involve you.” He fired another arrow right for him.

Doomfist got to one knee and caught the arrow right before it hit his face. He snapped it in half with his fist and rose slowly to his feet. “Moira, assistance is needed.”

“Lúcio quickly to the courtyard. I will handle this!” Hanzo said before jumping for another attack.

Despite it not fitting right with him Lúcio got up to move anyway. He skated over as fast as he could while still trying to heal himself or at least stop the pain. In the courtyard, Tracer was fighting by herself. She blinked around the agents taking as many pot shots as she could.

Lúcio fired off his amplifier giving her some help. As he joined the fight a blast went off right to the center of his chest knocking him down. The amplifier flew out of his hand and he landed on the ground with a hard thud. He could taste blood in his mouth and grabbed his chest. He coughed and realized he had a bloody hand there too. Looking up he saw who shot him. It was an agent, but with a shotgun more like a rifle in his hand. His chest stung and throbbed with pain. His heartbeat was loud in his ears and could feel a numbness fall over his torso.

The enforcer slowly advanced on him and started to charge his shot again. Lúcio got a burst of adrenaline at that moment and forgot about the pain. He shot right up to his feet and moved towards the enforcer. He spun on one leg and kicked high towards that gun. It fired off, but his kick was enough to move the shot away from him and into the ground. He could hear Tracer calling out for him in his ears, but there was no time to stop. He threw for a quick punch to the face and yelled out when his fist collided with the helmet.

The agent stumbled back but gained his composure quickly. He charged Lúcio again ready to hit him with the butt end of the gun. Lucio dodged low and spun on his hands to kick him in an open spot on his stomach. His blades were made of hard light and with a good enough force, it would do damage. A line of blood came from the enforcer’s chest and sprayed across the courtyard. The enforcer groaned in pain and fell back. Lúcio let out a heavy breath and lifted himself up the best he could without stumbling.

There were still agents around and they were all ready to fire on him. He couldn’t stay there, he had to move. He gripped his chest and used a nearby boulder to help him keep his balance. He searched for his amplifier and when he found it alone on the ground he felt a rumble under his feet. He looked back to where he left Hanzo with Doomfist and saw the two bringing their fight over to them.

There was a trail of blood left over on the boulder as he tried to get back to his amplifier. There was a sound of an electrical surge and the hacker appeared standing over his amplifier. She bent down and picked it up.

“¿Es esto lo que quieres?” She grinned down at him.

Lúcio let out labored breaths. “Give...Give it back,” he dropped to one knee. The pain was growing to be unbearable. Even moving his arms was terrible pain.

“I always wanted to know how this thing ticked,” she said looking over the amplifier. “Can’t wait to take it apart,” she gasped, “Or you would save me the trouble and tell me now. So you don’t bleed out.”

Lúcio hung his head and looked at his bloody hand. He pinched his eyes shut and let out a heavy cough. The pain was unbearable he dropped to both knees and fell to his side. He could hear Tracer yelling in his ear about something, but couldn’t make it out. He opened his eyes up to the woman and reached out his hand.

“I-I need to…” he panted.

Sombra tilted her head and tried to understand what he was saying. She scoffed and shrugged, “It only works with you huh? Good music and brains.”

Lúcio nodded slowly and dropped his hand to the ground. She watched over his body for a moment before looking back to see Doomfist distracted with Hanzo. The woman smirked and carefully moved over to Lúcio and knelt in front of him.

“Here,” she set the amplifier next to his hand, “If you make it out of this you can show me how it really works.” She gave a pat to his head and then...booped him on the nose before she disappeared. Lúcio furrowed his eyebrows before choosing to forget it. It felt like he was dying. He took his amplifier and his gears started to light up. With a simple wave of his hand, the music grew louder and he could feel it in his chest.

The DJ let out a heavy breath and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Tracer smiling down at him. He sighed feeling some of the pain fade away. It would be a while before he could feel up to fight again.

“How you feelin’ Lú?” She asked reaching down to help him up.

“I got shot, how do you think?” He grunted trying to stand up.

Tracer laughed and put herself under his arm, “Don’t be so dramatic.”

The both move past the bodies on the ground and went over to the giant bell. Carefully Tracer moved him into a corner to sit him down. She quickly reloaded her guns and kept her back near the wall. “Don’t think that’s the last of them.”

“Nah, then that would be too easy,” Lúcio exhaled and leaned against the wall. “How’s the bomb coming?”

“It’s charged up and ready to go. We just need to give a signal out to Reinhardt. Where’s Hanzo?”

Lúcio exhaled, “Fighting keeping Doomfist off us.”

Tracer winced, “He won’t last long on his own. I’ve got to help him.”

He nodded, “Go...go. I’ll be good here. We just need to get the others in here. Take out that E.M.P.”

“Are you sure I can’t leave you here,” she put a hand on his shoulder.

“T, remember what you said. We’ve got a mission, go!”

Tracer bit her bottom lip before nodding, “We will get the others in here and then you can get healed up!”

Lúcio offered a weak thumbs up before Tracer blinked away. The sun was slowly rising as he heard the fighting continue on. He wished he wasn’t down so he could help in the fight. He felt around his ribs seeing if there was still pain. He winced as he pinched his side and sharply inhaled. He brought a hand up to his communicator and tried to get through to the other team.

“Genji?” He grunted, “Genji you still there?”

\----

Genji sat next to Zenyatta tapping his finger anxiously against his knee. Early they heard a rumble coming from the castle. It was supposed to be just a simple recon...no fighting. What killed Genji on the inside was not knowing.

Zenyatta stayed close to him ready to offer him a harmony orb if he needed it. Genji decided against it. The adrenaline would push him further to fight harder. He looked off to the oncoming sunrise and sighed. It was too long since their last line of communication.

Answering his prayers he heard Lucio’s voice in his ear. He shot up to his feet and took a step towards the castle.

“Lúcio, I am here. I read you. What is going on?”

The others noticed Genji speaking and went on guard. Reinhardt moved over to Genji, his hulking frame boomed with each footstep. He leaned over and put a hand on Genji’s shoulder. It seemed Zenyatta wasn’t the only one who noticed his anxiousness.

Genji could hear Lúcio chuckle from the other side. It sounded like he was out of breath or tired, “Usual. Gettin’ shot at. Listen, the signal is going to happen at any time. You guys have to be ready,” he grunted, “I’m inside the bell tower taking cover.”

Genji furrowed his eyebrows. Something wasn’t right about his voice, “Right. What will the signal be?”

“Tracer’s gonna use her pulse bomb,” Lúcio exhaled, “Look out for that.”

“Understood. What about you? Are you okay?” His voice grew soft.

“I’m fine just get in position.”

Genji didn’t hear any more from that. Clenching his fists took a deep breath and looked to Reinhardt. “We must hurry and get in position.”

“Understood,” Reinhardt stood tall and gave a beat to his chest.

The team gathered and started making their move towards the castle. Genji was the first out of the arcade and to see the castle. It was still the same as it was hours ago. However, the closer they got the more he could hear gunfire. He looked for an opening so he could get in faster. There was one right in the alleyway across from where the ramen shop parked their truck. It felt like a full lifetime ago since Genji set eyes on that cute alien character.

He furrowed his eyebrows and made his way to the alley. Before he could dash over there he felt a presence behind him. Zenyatta stood behind him with his hands on his lap and his head tilted to the side.

“Genji?”

“Master...I can get in. There is an opening,” Genji pointed to the alleyway.

“What about your team.? Not everyone has your abilities,” he gestured back to everyone else with a simple wave of the hand. Everyone else was getting in position waiting for Reinhardt and Tracer to give them the signal.

Genji scanned them over before looking back to the alley. He sighed and let his shoulders slumped. “...I am selfish aren’t I?”

Zenyatta chuckled, “No, you are not. Your family is at risk and you just want to aid them. That is not being selfish,” the monk hovered over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “You care a great deal about them that much is clear. However, you cannot lose sight that you are not the only one fighting for something here.”

Genji looked down at him before looking back at the gate. “He sounded hurt and I haven’t heard anything from Hanzo or Tracer.”

“We will reach them. Do not lose faith, my student, be patient.” Zenyatta said patting his shoulder.

Genji closed his eyes and exhaled, “I’m sor-yes. I will Master.”

Zenyatta nodded, “Good, be alert.”

“Yes.”

\----

“It’d make sense she was with them,” Tracer huffed taking cover with Hanzo.

“Who is that woman?” The archer said counting what arrows he had left.

“Her name is Moira O’Deorain, she used to be Overwatch n’ now she’s with them,” she huffed and blue a bit of hair from her face.

Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows, “They had a woman like that working for them.”

“She wasn’t as bad as she is now…”

Tracer looked down to her pulse bomb on her chronal accelerator. It beeped signaling that it was ready for use, “We’ve got to get out there. I’ll bait them out.”

Hanzo nodded taking an arrow from his quiver and following Tracer’s lead. At this point, not only was Moira there to help Doomfist stay in the fight longer, there was a sniper they had to dodge as well. Tracer informed Hanzo that her name is Widowmaker. Who she used to be wasn’t brought up.

As the two ran out of the main hall of the castle Doomfist and Moira were both not too far behind. Tracer reloaded another clip and Hanzo turned back to take a shot at Moira. Instead of taking off the shot landing she morphed into this wraith-like form and reappeared again. She grinned as she crossed her hands and a purple orb came from her hands and flew towards the both of them.

“Hell, not again,” Tracer blinked forward.

“Your bomb! How much longer?”

Tracer yelped as the orb latched out to the both of them. “Ugh, it’s ready!”

“Then let us move!”

The two ran over to the courtyard and made their way to the door. Hanzo ran up ahead and dropped his bow to the ground. He cupped his hands together to give her a boost. Tracer grinned to herself and blinked forward right into Hanzo’s hands. He lifted up with all his might and she managed to get up.

Hanzo took up his bow again and tried to offer cover fire. As Tracer made it up to the platform there was no issue for Doomfist to reach that height. He jettisoned into the air charging his fist mid-air. He came straight down right above Tracer ready to stop her.

“Now, throw the bomb!” Hanzo yelled.

Tracer took the bomb from her accelerator and tossed it towards the block way. It landed on the corner closest to it. There was a loud boom and when it went off. The blockway was cracked and dented in the spot where the bomb went off. Doomfist came crashing into the platform and knocked Tracer out of the way sending her flying. The platform was also heavily damaged by Doomfist’s impact.

“Was that supposed to affect me?” He asked looking down at her as he stood on the platform.

There was a great shout from the other side of the gate. In an instant, the door came loose and knocked right into Doomfist. Right behind it was a charging Reinhardt. He was laughing as he pushed the heavy piece of metal all the way into the side of the bell tower.

“Ahaha! Reinhardt is here!” He cheered as threw his hammer into the air in joyous victory with his helmet was in his other hand.

He locked eyes with the large Shimada gate and a giant lock. He grinned at the gate before putting his helmet on. With great force, he dug his hammer into the ground and a great large streak of fire came from the ground and flew directly into the center of the gate taking out the lock.

Hanzo watched in awe at this man who took down their defenses with a few simple moves. As he did the gates opened up from the other side and the recalled agents of Overwatch came spilling in. At the right time too since more Talon agents came from the castle doors and a dropship was inbound. With no hesitation, Hanzo rose to his knees and started to fight back alongside them.

Doomfist groaned from under the piece of metal before punching it off of him. He shouted something into his communications that was drowned out by the new wave of gunfire. He rose to his feet and found his new target to be Reinhardt and began fighting him as well.

Meanwhile once Genji was through started looking for the agents that were left inside. He saw Tracer being picked up with Ana’s help and Hanzo already back in the fight. There was only Lúcio left to find. He dashed through a Talon agent who really thought taking the ninja head on was a good idea. He listened out for anything above the fighting for any sign of Lúcio’s music. He heard something gentle and soft that came from the bell tower. He would know that song anywhere.

Talking not time at all he ran to the bell tower and found him inside. He was lying against the wall hands in his lips and head hanging over. The blood from his chest was not a good sign. He feared the worse. Genji dropped to his knees and put both his hands on Lúcio’s shoulders.

“Lúcio? It’s me, I’m here. Say something!” He shook him gently.

Lúcio’s eyes slowly opened amongst Genji’s shaking and he lifted his head up. Any other person would too tired, but Lúcio being Lucio gave Genji a smile and actually laughed.

“Hey gatinho,” he sighed. His voice was quiet among all the gunfire. He brought his hand up to Genji’s arm. “Glad to see you could join the party.”

“Are you alright? What happened?” Genji asked looking down at his chest.

Lúcio shook his head, “Algum imbecil me deu um tiro no peito.”

“What? I don’t-never mind. I’m calling Angela.” Genji went onto the comms and asked desperately for Mercy to come to find them.

In no time at all Genji saw a pair of wings fly over to their location. She quickly looked over Lúcio and began to heal him with her staff.

“Watch my back,” she ordered. Genji moved to the opening to watch over them both.

“He is very lucky. If his amplifier could not heal himself it could have been much worse.” Mercy said still pointing her staff.

“Is he going to be alright?” Genji asked deflecting any bullets that came their way.

“Stop freakin’ out,” Lúcio spoke up. He sounded much better and was actually standing on his own, “I’m a better patient than you so I heal up just fine.”

Genji turned to look at him and smiled widely behind the mask. “I...I wasn’t freaking out.”

Lúcio scoffed and laughed, “Uh-huh sure.”

“If you two are done. There is a battle to be won,” Mercy disconnected her tether to Lúcio.

“Understood,” Lúcio spun his amplifier in his hand and switched to green. “I am ready to roll.”

“I’m with you,”Genji offered a thumbs up as Lúcio took the lead. He and Mercy both followed after him entering the fight with the rest of their team.

It was a mix of different faces and different styles all fighting together as one. It was a large group, but there was no issue with fighting with one another. Even with the addition of Soldier: 76 and Ana there was no issue with them taking the lead or following others. D.va who had seen many battles took up arms alongside Brigitte who only seen a few. The two worked well together it seemed. They had no problem with fighting along Reinhardt against Doomfist. He was just more than a one person job.

As Genji fought alongside Lúcio and Mercy in the courtyard he saw Hanzo fighting alone by himself. An agent was ready to throw a grenade near his way. Quickly Genji dashed to his back and deflected the grenade right back at him. It blew up right in the agent's face and Genji used his body to cover Hanzo.

The elder Shimada blinked at him then all confusing washed from his face. Hanzo smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you, brother.”

Genji nodded, “Of course...anytime.”

“That time might be sooner or later. Watch yourself,” Hanzo gestured to the more on coming Talon agents from outside the gate.

The two brothers charged at them together. Mercy took to the sky to stay on Pharah’s back as the helix chief gave them cover fire from above. Lucio followed after them and soon enough Zenyatta offered a harmony orb on Genji.

“Alright listen up,” Lúcio spoke in the comms. “There’s an E.M.P in the middle of the main hall. We gotta take it out somehow.”

“What would they need an E.M.P for?” Soldier grunted over his rapid fire.

“They want to take control of Hanamura. What better way to do it than to cut them off from all power,” Hanzo spoke.

“Same way Vishkar moved into Rio. My guess is they wanna do the same thing here,” Lúcio added on.

“New objective: Take out E.M.P and eliminate the enemy,” D.va spoke loud and clear.

There was a sound of agreement from everyone as they continued fighting. Their efforts made it so the battle didn’t venture out into the city. No one wanted a panic in the streets. Genji was cutting through an agent after agent. His moves were faster thanks to Lúcio. For the first time in a long time, he fought with his brother instead of against him.

By this time Genji’s blade was dropping with blade and the number of shurikens he had was getting close to below half. Hanzo resorted into picking arrows from dead bodies in order to compensate from not having an unlimited supply. He saw that in his brother’s quiver was one arrow left that he did not use. Genji could only assume he was saving that. Taking a breath for a moment he looked at his blade. Pursing his lips he scraped it against a wall cleaning it of some blood. They all couldn’t fight forever and they couldn’t keep the fighting within the castle walls for too long. By this time people could hear the amount of fighting and see a dropship over the skyline coming in.

“We need to end this,” Genji called out to Hanzo.

“How do you suppose we do that? They seem to have no shortage of bodies to give me,” Hanzo said taking an agent in his hands and snapping his neck and walked over to his brother.

“D.va’s got a self-destruct, we could use that and take the whole thing out,” Lúcio said joining them out of breath. “It’s got enough power to do it, I’ve seen it before.”

Hanzo frowned and averted his gaze. “What other damage does it cause? Something of that magnitude could destroy the castle.”

“It could do some damage, but I don’t think it’s enough to bring the house down,” Lúcio said.

“The castle maybe strong enough Hanzo,” Genji offered up.

Hanzo still seemed to be considering all of their options. He looked up at the sky and shielded his eyes from the morning sun. He could see two dropships on the way. They needed to do something to stop them as well.

“We need to decrease the amount of damage that may come,” he murmured.

“What are you saying?” Genji asked.

“You and I must use the dragons to take out the E.M.P. We can control their power and make sure that less damage happens.”

Genji hesitated before looking into Hanzo’s eyes, “Yosh.”

“Wait, so you’re just going to throw the dragons at that thing and it’ll just explode?” Lúcio questioned.

“The dragons while manifestations of our spirits they are also pure energy. With our three dragons combined they surely will be enough to take out the bomb,” Hanzo assured.

Lúcio nodded and swiped a hand over his amplifier. “Well someone’s gotta get you over there.”

“We must move quickly. Those ships will not wait for us,” Genji said sheathing his blade.

With that, the three made their move to go to the main hall. Lúcio relayed the plan and had everyone draw the fighting away from it. As they got closer so did the enemy drop ships. They were halfway through the second courtyard when they finally arrived. Talon soldier touched down and instead of going towards them they moved out into the city.

“They are moving into the city,” Reinhardt shouted. “We must not let them get to civilians.”

Genji stopped to see the others running to meet with the new band of agents. He stood and watched as the others followed after them. Lucio gave him a thumbs up and followed after the rest of them.

“I believe in you gatinho,” the DJ said as he skated away.

“Genji, we must finish them now!”

The cyborg turned on a dime to join up with his brother. The two ran into the main hall and stood at the front of the stairs to enter inside. The E.M.P fizzled and cracked it seemed like it was ready to blow at any minute. Hanzo took the last arrow from his quiver and knocked it against his bow. Then Genji put a hand on his blade and slowly began to unsheath it.

Both of their weapons began to glow their respective colors as they harnessed the energy to summon their dragons. At the same time, they unleashed them and it was Genji who guided them together towards the bomb. It took everything in his power to make sure that all three dragons would hit the same spot together.

He held it for as long as he could before the energy of both dragons eventually faded. Once they were gone Genji dropped to his knees and his vents started to emit steam. Hanzo looked down to him and went to his knees with him. He put a hand on his shoulder and shook him.

“Otouto!” Hanzo between Genji and the bomb. It surged with power and began to puff out smoke. He put his hands under his arms in order to lift him up, but Genji didn’t follow up.

“Genji! Get up we must leave.”

All the fighting and then releasing the dragon and then controlling three. It was a lot for his body to handle. He just nodded and tried to stand up, but what was mechanical in his legs was taking too long his body needed to recharge. He could see the bomb about to blow and hear Hanzo trying to get him to stand. He wanted to, but he just couldn’t force what was the machine to move fast enough.

“Genji!” Hanzo shouted. He swore loudly in Japanese and moved in front of him. “Get on now!”

Genji moved slowly to climb on Hanzo’s back, but it was too slow. He could hear the bomb ready to blow at any moment.

“Leave me ani-”

“Be quiet! Get on now!” He shouted back.

The bomb started to shake and crackle and parts of it started to fall off. There wasn’t enough time. Hanzo started to stand up and hook Genji’s legs under his arm. A boom came from the bomb and Hanzo only stopped to look at it.

Another boom.

That kicked his legs in gears and started to move. Another boom. He urged Genji to hold onto him tight. All he needed to do was get outside and they would be safe. There was another boom, this time it was larger than before. The ground shook and caused Hanzo to lose his balance.

As he took a step to compose himself and made his way for outside. He could feel Genji grip his gi and he just had to run. More pops and booms erupted and Hanzo could feel time running out.

Just then he could see Lúcio riding across the stone walls of the staircase. He kicked off with ease and in the air and lifted his amplifier high above him. He came down and slammed the front into the ground.

There was a loud booming sound coming from both him and the bomb. The sound wave seemed to spread out from his amplifier and then cover himself in a barrier fo light and then move over to both him and Genji. It was only about half a second after that the bomb finally exploded. It was loud and caused to the whole castle to shake. The blast was enough to send the three of them flying towards the outside.

Genji could feel Hanzo’s grip come loose from his legs and he went flying as well. The three of them tumbled outside and Genji slid across the floor into the pagoda that was in the middle of the courtyard.

He rolled onto his side and looked at the main hall before him. There were small fires here and there, but the banner that hung was slowly becoming engulfed in flames. There was a heavy sadness in his heart at the sight. He looked to Hanzo and Lucio who were thankfully alive.

Lúcio sat up and put a hand on his chest and let out a cough. “You two are...seriously gonna kill me...saving your asses like this.”

“I did not ask for assistance,” Hanzo said sitting up as well. Lúcio sucked on his teeth and rolled his eyes, “However...thank you for doing so.”

The archer looked at Lúcio who only smiled and gave a thumbs up.

“Are you okay gatinho?” Lúcio stood up and skated to Genji.

He smiled at him and nodded, “Thanks to you.”

“I know thanks to me,” he held out his hand. “I told you if you get hurt I’m gonna kick your ass.”

Genji let out a laugh and took his hand. He stood up and leaned against him, “Not used to being saved so often.”

“You are still a troublemaker,” Hanzo scoffed and stood up on his feet. He grunted and held his chest. It was in the same spot where he got shot weeks ago. Lúcio took noticed and began to heal them both to help ease the pain.

“Why did you come back?” Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows at Lúcio.

Lúcio looked between him and Genji and shrugged, “Everyone else went to pick off the last of the agents. I figured you guys would need help catchin’ up. Good thing I came when I did.”

Genji held Lúcio just a bit closer, “Thank you.” Hanzo thanked him in his own way with a simple nod and went back inside to retrieve his weapon.

“Can you stand?” Lúcio asked Genji putting a hand on his chest.

Genji slowly let some weight off of Lúcio, “Yes. I am just a bit tired.”

Lúcio chuckled and brought a hand up to his mask. “Let’s get you outta here then.”

The three walked back together to the main gate, Genji now standing on his own two feet. The courtyard still had dead agents on the ground. Genji could only imagine the amount of clean up they would have to do after this. Soldier: 76 and Ana were still there in the courtyard. They were dragging bodies to one spot, Soldier had at least two over his shoulder. He threw them into a pile with a grunt and turned around to the three of them.

“Good to see you still alive,” he spoke up bending down to grab his rifle. “We’ve got most of them cleared out already.

“I knew you would make it in time,” Ana said approaching Lúcio with her own rifle slung around her shoulder.

“Yeah well, someone’s gotta watch over these two ya know?” Lúcio said gesturing to Genji and Hanzo.

Ana laughed, “You make a good medic.”

“Hanzo,” Soldier took a step forward, “What do you plan to do?”

Everyone else watched between the two of them waiting for Hanzo to answer.

Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows at him and stood to face him directly. “This is mine by right. I will rebuild what is owed to me.”

Soldier didn’t seem satisfied or dissatisfied with that answer. He only looked to Ana and made a gesture to her to follow him. Ana exhaled and turned back to Lúcio. She laid a hand affectionately on his cheek before leaving to follow Soldier.

As the two were making their leave there was a loud sort of whisper noise that came from the gate. A black mist or smoke cloud Genji couldn’t decide seemed to circle around the entrance. He immediately went on guard what in the hell was that? He put a hand on his blade as he began to grow. Within the cloud, a white mask broke through and finally, a full body stood there.

There was a low growl came from him and he seemed to scan over all of them. He stopped at Genji and chuckled.

“Look who got an upgrade,” he said in a low gravely metallic voice.

“Who are-” Before Genji could finish his question Ana stepped in front of him

“He...is our problem,” she spoke slinging his gun in front of her.

“I am more than just that,” he crossed his arms. His attention moved over to Soldier. “Good to see you, Jack.”

Soldier pointed his gun at him. “We'll handle him.”

“It’s never that easy Jack,” he said before the smoke consumed him once again. Reaper began to move away in some wraith form. It took no time at all for Soldier to start running for him at top speed.

Ana frowned and let out a heavy sigh. She gave one look back to Lúcio before running after Soldier. Like that it was quiet in the courtyard. The fighting seemed to stop and no more dropships were inbound.

“So uh,” Lucio rubbed the back of his neck. “Hanamura got cops or anything we should worry about.”

Hanzo shook his head, “I will be able to handle them before I…” he turned to the pile of bodies, “Clean this up.”

Genji took a step forward, “I will assist.”

Lúcio skated over to a body, “Same here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride dudes! Thank you so much for reading so far, I'm so happy this has come to an end and I was still able to put chapters out. I hope you all liked it thank you again. 
> 
> Also to translate what Lúcio said, "Some asshole shot me in the chest." Forgive me I do not speak Brazilian Portuguese so I did my best to find translate. If anyone has any tips and recommendations for me to use that would be most appreciated.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *heart eyes*

For some ungodly reason, the only sunlight that managed to get into the room shinned directly onto Lúcio’s eyes. He groaned loudly and grabbed moved his arm over his face. Well it was too late now, he was awake. Trying to sit up wasn’t easy, the pain in his chest was still there. Angela could work miracles, but she couldn’t fix everything overnight. He put a hand on his chest and let out a deep breath as per her recommendation to do every morning and every few hours.

After a week or so of it happening Lúcio figured he would be all healed up by now. He guessed not considering his morning. He looked to the other side of the futon and didn’t find Genji there. He yawned and searched around for some clothes to wear. Once he slipped on some shorts and a shirt he peered out to the balcony to see him standing there. They both decided that they would stay in Hanamura for just a bit longer. They took refuge up in Genji’s old room, it was the only room that felt right to him. Lúcio was happy to go along with it.

Standing up he made his way outside only to feel like he was blinded what felt like the afternoon sun. Genji was leaning over the balcony wearing his Blackwatch hoodie. As stood he stood next to him he put a hand on his back and leaned on his shoulder.

“You up before me? You feelin’ sick?” Lúcio spoke softly.

“I figure I would let you sleep. After all you were very energetic last night,” he spoke stressing out the word. He looked down at him and put a hand over his on the banister.

Lúcio scoffed and nudged him in the arm, “You didn’t seem to have a problem with it.”

Genji chuckled and looked back out to the Hanamura skyline. “You’re right, I didn’t.”

The two stood with each other in silence for some time before Lúcio spoke up again.

“Hey,” he started, “Are you really feelin’ okay?”

Genji was silent and unmoving before sighing, “I never thought I would be back in the castle again. Not like this,” he looked at his hand and then to Lúcio, “Not with you.”

“You said you wanted to stay here for a bit longer,” Lúcio furrowed his eyebrows and then his expression softened, “But if you wanna go back to Spain we can.”

“That’s not it,” he shook his head, “It feels like a fairy tale. Like the last few months happened so fast. I never expected myself to stay in Hanamura for so long.” He looked back down to him, “I’m glad I didn’t have to do it alone.”

Lúcio smiled and brought a hand up to the side of his face and pressed a button on his mask. He was getting pretty quick at taking it off. Genji didn’t even help him all he did was move his arm around his waist and pull him in.

The mask was off and he locked lips with him. It was a sweet kiss one of the many they shared in recent days. Lúcio always put his hands on Genji’s cheek, knowing how much he loved the feeling. They pulled away, but Lúcio kept his hand on his cheek.

“I wasn’t gonna let you go off on your own,” he whispered going back for another peck.

“I’m glad you didn’t,” he returned the kiss, “I don’t think I could deal with Hanzo mumbling to himself about all the work that needs to be done on my own.”

Lúcio laughed, “Cut him some slack, he’s actually gotten more chill.”

“I guess,” he rolled his eyes, “You can just see the good of people better than I can.”

The DJ shrugged, “Call it a gift.”

Genji smiled gave him a kiss on the forehead. “I will.”

Another silence was born between them as they looked down on the city. Genji kept his arm around Lúcio and leaned on the balcony. Lúcio bounced his leg and shifted most his weight on Genji. The cyborg chuckled and grew used to how restless he could be. They both could be restless in their own right.

“What’re you laughin’ at,” Lúcio said accusingly.

“Nothing,” he spoke simply. Genji looked down to him and saw his mask was still in Lúcio’s hand. The ninja started to caress his side gently with his thumb. “You always ask how I am feeling. How are you feeling?”

“I’m feelin’ fine,” Lúcio answered with a shrug.

“Lúcio.”

“Aye,” Lúcio turned around and leaned against the banister, “Gatinho, I’m fine.”

Genji furrowed his eyes at him. Lúcio side and rolled his eyes turning back to the city. He tapped his finger on the wood, a habit he picked up from Genji. Pursing his lips and shrugged.

“I’m happy...like I really am. I’m glad I’m with you. I honestly wasn’t sure how this Overwatch thing was gonna work out. Like what, 3 somethin’ months later I’m in Japan after fighting like a whole bunch of terrorists more than twice.”

Genji remained silent Lúcio was getting somewhere he was just waiting for the point.

“I don't know what my future is like. Or what it's gonna be like. You know, I was so sure that Vishkar wasn't going to be in my future. Music has always been my thing so having concerts you know is fine, but,” he put a hand on his chest. “It's all a blur.”

Genji exhaled and pulled him closer. It took him a moment to come up with a response. “I worry about the past and you're worried about the future. Let's think about the present.”

Lúcio let a smile creep onto his lips and laughed softly. “That was...super cheesy, but I think I can get behind that.”

“Oh yeah?” Genji smirked and wrapped his arms around him, “Seems doable huh?”

Lúcio smiled widely, “Seems easy.”

“It really does,” he bent down and placed a soft kiss on his neck.

The DJ moved his head to the side and laughed, “What you wanna go again? Before breakfast?”

“It’s like 1:30,” Genji scoffed and went back to kissing his neck.

“Okay then before lunch? I’m hungry,” Lúcio tried to sound annoyed, but it was halfhearted.

“Mhm, me too,” he whispered barely listening to him.

“Yeah okay,” Lúcio rolled his eyes and moved to push him off. Genji didn’t fight back, it was part of their routine at this point. After all the fighting had stopped for the time being the two grew very used to each other’s space and boundaries. For the first time in a long time, Genji wasn’t afraid of being close to someone with his body. He was with someone who was just as comfortable with it as he was.

“You know you love me,” Genji said teasingly with a smirk. He watched as Lúcio walked back into the room.

Lúcio scoffed and pushed the door open more, “Yeah I do. I’d love you more if you hurry up.”

“You’re so bossy. The ramen isn’t going anywhere,” Genji retorted following after him.

“Yeah, but I want fresh dumplings too.”

“Fair enough.”

So far, ever since Genji kept his promise to take him to the ramen shop Lúcio wanted to eat there at least once a day. He would go on about how it was the best bowl he had ever tasted and took it upon himself to try a new one every day. However, the taste was different for him. One of his fears with dealing with something he can’t get back. It was still good, but if he tried hard enough he could remember what it tasted like exactly.

Lúcio was already through his second bowl slurping as loudly as he could. The chef and Genji both watched him with pride. He mentioned something to Genji about him knowing how to eat and he couldn’t help but agree.

Genji watched the chef prepare some gyoza for them on the house. He was too kind, but he insisted. As it turns out once Lúcio took his picture with him it was good for business. He wondered if the cook remembered him from when he was younger. He doubted it, he looks so different than he was when he was in his 20’s.

“This is my favorite bowl, could you tell him that? Like this one is my favorite,” Lúcio asked picking up another bundle of chopsticks.

Genji laughed and happily translated for him. The chef laughed and replied happily in Japanese.

“He said it’s an honor and thank you.”

Lúcio nodded and gave a thumbs up, “Mm, no thank you,” he said swallowing whatever food was in his mouth. “Mm uh, arigato.” He said bowing the best he could while sitting down.

“Your pronunciation is getting a lot better gatinho,” Genji commented.

“I could say the same for you.”

As the fresh plate of gyoza was placed in front of them Lucio felt a buzz in his pocket. He took out his phone at the same time that he made a grab with his chopsticks.

“Hana again?” Genji asked dipping his gyoza in sauce.

Lúcio held the piece of gyoza in his hand starting at his phone. Genji raised an eyebrow at him and waited for a reply.

“Lu?”

“It’s Athena?” Lúcio raised an eyebrow.

Genji grew a confused look and stuffed his piece in his mouth. “She can text you?”

“I guess. She’s talkin’ about heading over to China. Iunno, Lijiang Tower? She said a possible ally.”

“It is never that easy though,” he spoke stuffing his face.

“Nope, but we are the closest,” Lúcio said taking a dip and stuffing the whole gyoza in his mouth. “Doesn't seem so bad. I wouldn't mind visiting China for a bit. If you're ready to move on out. I'll miss the ramen though.” Lúcio put his phone down to grab another piece of food.

Genji chewed as he thought about his answer. He tapped his chopsticks on the table and looked to the chef. He spoke a bit in Japanese as if to ask him something. The chef smiled widely and put his hands together. He bowed and started putting ingredients together.

Lúcio tilted his head, “What you say?”

“Ordered some stuff to go. I figured you would get hungry along the way,” Genji shrugged with a smile.

Lúcio smiled widely and slammed his hand on the table. “Oh hell yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I know I say it a lot but I do mean it. I do have more ideas in mind for more fics, like more gencio and other ships as well. If you're interested in questions you can message me on tumblr @imagine-salamander! I'll be going, for now, see ya!


End file.
